Nouveau départ
by Erec
Summary: Ma première fiction. Jane essaye de remonter la pente après avoir reçu une sombre nouvelle. Y arrivera-t-elle? Avec l'aide de ses collègues de la BPD. Rated T par précaution.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, ceci est ma première fanfiction. C'est pourquoi j'implore toute votre indulgence au sujet des multiples fautes de français pouvant être présentes ainsi que les quelques erreurs relatives à la série. Comme je suis nouveau, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez part de vos impressions à l'aide de multiples reviews. Je cherche aussi une âme généreuse qui accepterait de lire en avant première mes chapitres afin de les corriger.  
Merci et bonne lecture!

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Je sens une caresse sur mon visage, puis une seconde. Je m'éveille tout en douceur. Mais bien vite, je me rends compte qu'il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel, je suis assisse. Me serais-je encore endormie au poste après une longue journée? Cela est probable vu que ma tête est encore lourde, tout doucement je m'étire le cou, Maura m'as assez prévenu que c'est mauvais de dormir assis. A cette pensée, je sens un sourire étirer mon visage. J'entends un murmure:

-Bonjour Jane.

Cette voix? Ce n'est pas possible! Mon cerveau se remet en route d'un seul coup, mes yeux sont dorénavant bien ouvert et essaye de faire disparaître le mirage qui est devant moi. Malheureusement ce n'est pas un mirage: il est bien devant moi ce monstre de Charles Hoyt alias « le Chirurgien ». C'est à cet instant que je me rends compte de la pénombre qui m'entoure ainsi que de mes poings liés. Le stress monte en moi, je commence à haleter, l'air est lourd. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, j'essaye de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, je suis Jane Rizzoli, inspecteur à la BPD.

-Jane c'est moi, calme toi je vais rien te faire.

-Ah oui?

-Bien sur, par contre je ne dirais pas la même chose de ton partenaire.

Je fais rapidement un tour de la pièce mais je ne vois rien. Il n'y a que nous deux, moi sur une chaise en bois inconfortable et lui un scalpel dans la main droite. Après un second tour, j'entraperçois une porte dans le coin derrière moi. Je scrute encore une fois la pièce obscure. Là, il y a quelqu'un derrière lui attaché au sol à l'aide de... scalpels! Les souvenirs remontent et une larme coule sur ma joue. Tout en douceur Hoyt la sèche de son pouce malgré mon recul.

Puis il se décale et s'approche du corps inconscient, lui met une claque.

-Réveille-toi, tu as de la visite, ricane Hoyt.

Je vois le corps remuer. "Le Chirurgien" lui remet une claque, le corps remue une fois de plus, puis se redresse tout doucement quand j'aperçois le visage de l'homme puisque s'en est un, mon cœur manque quelques battements. En effet malgré le manque de lumière, je reconnaîtrais ce visage entre mille, c'est celui de Casey, mon homme. Je ne retiens pas plus longtemps ma colère et hurle.

-Je vais te tuer enfoiré, ne le touche pas! Il ne t'as rien fait! C'est moi que tu veux!

-Chut, Jane, calme toi, tout va bien se passer. Ton gentil major va mourir puis je te laisserais son corps pour que tu puisse lui rendre hommage en grande pompe.

-Fils de p...

-Jane, ton langage s'il te plaît.

-Je t'aime Jane, murmure Casey puis se rallonge.

C'est trop pour moi, je laisse mes larmes s'écouler librement. Tout doucement Hoyt approche le scalpel qu'il tient de la bouche de mon bien aimé. Lui qui c'est toujours battu pour son pays va mourir au pays à cause d'un psychopathe que j'ai été incapable d'arrêter. « Le Chirurgien » prend son temps, il pose délicatement son arme sur ce cou que j'ai tant marqué lors du peu de nuits que j'ai passé avec Casey. Puis appui, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort. Je sens qu'il va exploser. Hoyt poursuis son œuvre, il entame le mouvement d'incision, sa main semble danser. Je ferme les yeux, c'est trop pour moi.

J'entends un cri et ouvre les yeux d'un coup...


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde! ce chapitre est corrigé, merci CalzonaWedding .Je sais que certains attendent ce nouveau chapitre avec impatience et je sais ce que c'est de scruter un mail de fanfiction. **

**Juste pour vous signalez que rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et celle-ci se déroule après le dernière épisode de la saison 3. Le chapitre 1 était court, les prochains devraient être plus longs.**

**Bonne lecture!**

" Rester immobile ne sert à rien..."

La lumière m'aveugle, il me faut quelques instants pour reconnecter l'ensemble de mes neurones. Les murs blancs, les chaises inconfortables, les néons blancs et l'infirmière qui s'est précipitée à mes côtés: l'hôpital! J'ai accompagné Casey à sa maudite opération.

-Vous allez bien Madame?

-Oui, merci. Juste un horrible cauchemar.

-Voudriez-vous un verre d'eau?

-S'il vous plaît.

L'infirmière disparaît. D'un seul coup, un grand doute m'envahit. Et si Maura et ses chiffres de malheur avaient raison? Et si Casey ne se réveillait pas de cette opération censée le ramener vers une vie plus normale? Et si...?

Je regarde ma montre et après un rapide calcul mental, je me rend compte que cela fait plus de dix heures qu'il m'a quitté avec un simple « Je t'aime Jane ».

Je ravale mes larmes. L'infirmière me rapporte un gobelet en plastique rempli d'eau. Je la remercie d'un sourire. Je sors mon portable pour tuer le temps, j'ai un appel en absence de maman et un message de Maura: « Passe à la maison ce soir, cela te ferra du bien une petite soirée film-pizza. Je te laisse le soin d'apporter le DVD ». Du Maura tout craché, elle a compris que quelque soit l'issu de l'opération, j'aurais besoin de me vider et de réconfort. Je lui réponds rapidement et lance mon application préférée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme, le chirurgien de Casey, se place dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle d'attente. Son visage est impassible, j'ai beau le scruté, je n'y lis rien.

-Madame Jane Rizzoli?

-C'est moi, dis-je en me levant tout en éteignant mon portable.

-Veuillez me suivre dans la pièce d'à côté, s'il vous plaît.

Je ramasse ma veste et le suis. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique ce qu'il se passe. Mais je me retiens... difficilement. Nous entrons dans une petite pièce comportant une table, quatre chaises et une machine à café déjà en route. Le médecin me fait signe de m'installer tout en s'asseyant lui-même.

-Voulez-vous un café?

-S'il vous plaît. Mais dites moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Madame, quelle est la nature de votre relation avec ?

-Je suis sa petite amie. Mais pourquoi tant de questions? Où est-il? Dis-je la voix tremblante.

-J'ai le grand regret de vous annoncer que l'opération du sergent major Charles Jones à échouer et par conséquence est mort.

Le monde s'effondre autour de moi et je ressens son poids sur mes épaules. Ce n'est pas possible, pas Casey, mon Casey. Mes larmes coulent, j'ai le sentiment de le perdre une seconde fois après mon cauchemar de tout à l'heure. Maudit sois tu Hoyt. Le chirurgien reprend:

-Madame, je sais que c'est difficile mais j'ai encore besoin de votre aide.

Instinctivement, je repasse en mode flic. Je sèche mes larmes et seul le timbre de ma voix me trahi.

-Que voulez-vous savoir?

est mort durant une opération de la moelle épinière, sa mort est donc qualifiée de cérébrale. Cela signifie que nous pourrions prélever certains de ses organes dont le cœur afin d'en faire des greffes. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne nous a donné aucune consigne au sujet du don d'organes. C'est donc à vous que reviens cette décision. Je vous laisse y réfléchir.

-Merci Docteur, mais c'est tout vu. Vous pouvez prélever sur son corps tout ce qui sera utile. Mais avant, puis-je le voir une dernière fois s'il vous plaît?

-Bien entendu, je vais vous y conduire pendant que mon équipe prépare l'opération. Mais avant pouviez-vous signer ces quelques documents, s'il vous plaît.

J'appose ma signature au bas des différentes feuilles qu'il me tend. Il se lève et je le suis en silence, dans le dédale de couloirs. Mon esprit d'inspecteur de la criminelle reconnaît toutes ces intersections et je prends conscience que j'ai trop visité ce maudit bâtiment. Pour moi, pour Frankie ou Tommy, mais aussi pour Maura et pleins d'autres... Le chirurgien s'arrête devant une porte bleue avec un hublot.

-C'est ici. Mais avant, je dois vous informer que votre ami a été placé sous assistance respiratoire pour empêcher que le cœur s'arrête totalement. Il vous paraîtra seulement endormi et vous pourrez sentir son coeur battre et son souffle sur votre joue, malheureusement, il es bien mort.

Il ouvre la porte et s'en va. Je déglutis péniblement et retiens mes larmes, je suis Jane Rizzoli, garçon manqué et aînée, je ne pleure pas facilement. Il me faut encore quelques secondes avant de réussir à franchir le pas de la porte. La chambre est simple: quelques machines émettent des bruits réguliers, une chaise et le lit. Je vois Casey allongé dessus, il me semble si détendu. Je l'ai rarement vu si calme. D'une main, j'attrape la chaise tandis que la seconde prend sa main. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser, puis m'assois. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour parler, alors je me contente de poser ma tête sur son bras et lui tenir la main.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme cela. Quelques larmes ont coulé sur mes joues mais elles ont séché. L'infirmière qui m'a apporté le verre d'eau me secoue légèrement.

-Madame, je suis désolée mais nous pouvons plus retarder l'opération, il faut que vous le laissiez.

Je regarde Casey une dernière fois, si calme.

-Je t'aime

Ce sont les seuls mots que j'ai réussi à prononcer. L'infirmière me raccompagne jusqu'à la banque de l'accueil.

-Madame, j'imagine votre douleur et que tout cela est difficile. Malgré tout, l'armée, à la demande de , a été prévenu et organise les funérailles. Elles se dérouleront dans trois jours, jeudi, au cimetière de Mont Aubrun, le cimetière militaire de Boston, à neuf heure. Voici le numéro de l'aumônier, si vous voulez le contacter.

Elle me tend un petit carton ne portant qu'un nom et un numéro de téléphone. Il est 22 heures quand je sors enfin de cet enfer. Enfin de ce lieu d'enfer, car mon enfer, à moi, ne fait que commencer. Je retrouve ma voiture dans le parking et m'installe derrière le volant. Il me faut quelques minutes avant de me décider à lancer le moteur.

Je roule, ou plutôt erre, dans Boston depuis que j'ai quitté l'hôpital. Je me gare, la fatigue me rattrape. Quand je pose les yeux sur mon environnement, je me rends compte que je suis devant chez Maura. Mes yeux descendent vers l'horloge qui m'annonce fièrement qu'il est deux heures du matin. J'hésite à frapper, Maura dort sûrement. Mais je suis trop fatiguée pour repartir, désormais, soit Maura m'accueille, soit je dormirais dans la voiture. Je pourrais entrer avec le double des clés qu'elle m'a donné mais je n'ose pas.

Je frappe trois petits coups, rien ne se passe et je n'entends que le silence de la nuit. Je regarde ma voiture et me retourne pour la rejoindre, lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'une porte que l'on déverrouille se fait entendre. Maura est là, elle m'attendait. Mon cœur se calme un peu. Je la regarde, ses yeux me posent la question silencieusement. Alors je fais « non » de la tête et m'effondre dans ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre tant attendu par mes gentils reviewers, d'ailleurs, n'hésitaient pas à m'en laisser une, elles me donnent l'envie d'écrire encore plus vite et j'y réponds à chaque fois. Merci à CalzonaWelding pour sa correction et ses commentaires fort appréciés.**

**Concernant la citation, elle prendra fin dans le prochain chapitre. En effet, elle représente bien la situation de Jane et j'ai donc décidé de la couper.**

**Bonne lecture**

« ...Il faut choisir entre progresser et régresser. ... »

Maura me dirige vers le canapé, mes larmes ne coulent plus, mes stocks sont à sec. Je m'assois le regard dans le vide. Elle va me chercher une bière dans son frigo, comment se fait-il qu'elle pense toujours à tout? Maura revient avec la bouteille et un verre de vin pour elle. Je vois bien qu'elle souffre de me voir ainsi mais elle a la bonté de ne rien dire et de me laisser le temps. Je bois une gorgée d'alcool frais.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Le silence reprend son droit, la fatigue est présente mais je ne peux me rendormir, je replonge dans mes souvenirs récents. Lorsque je revois mon cauchemar, tous mes muscles se contractent. Maura qui m'observe toujours me sort de ma léthargie.

-Jane, il faudrait que tu ailles dormir. Tu es morte de fatigue.

-LÂCHE-LE HOYT! Crie-je, encore dans ma transe.

Maura me regarde étonnée et je fonds en larmes dans ses bras. Elle passe un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules et sa main trace des petits cercles dans le bas de mon dos. Petit à petit, je parviens à calmer mon rythme cardiaque et je lève les yeux vers Maura. Ceux-ci tombent sur ses lèvres et je repense au goût de mon dernier baiser avec Casey. Les lèvres de Maura ont-elles le même goût? Jane Rizzoli arrête tout de suite! Je croise son regard à la fois triste et interrogateur.

-Pardon.

-Jane?

-Oui?

-Les cauchemars ont-ils recommencés?

-Oui, enfin je n'en fait qu'un seul et il était si réel.

Alors je me lâche et lui raconte tout depuis le début, mon rêve avec Hoyt, le médecin qui m'annonce sa mort. Mon cœur se vide un peu et je finis en baillant.

-Jane, je sais que tu es fatiguée mais tu devrais penser à aller voir un psychologue.

-Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas le premier cadavre que je croise!

Je réponds franchement et vois une crainte au fond des beaux yeux de Maura.

-Tu revis un événement traumatisant. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de vagues réminiscences, mais tu es incapable d'empêcher ces souvenirs de revenir te hanter. Il s'agit davantage de véritables flash-back, comme à l'instant, envahissants que de simples souvenirs. En effet, l'angoisse ressentie lors de ta rencontre avec Hoyt peut être de nouveau éprouvée au moment du souvenir. Tes rêves ne sont que des cauchemars, une autre manifestation de ce type de symptôme. De plus, la mort de Casey et un facteur que tu associes à Hoyt de part ton cauchemar. A mon avis tu souffres de SSPT, le Syndrôme de Stress Post-Traumatique. Il est aussi appelé ESPT, Etat...

-MAURA, je ne souffre pas de SSPT.

-Le déni est aussi un symptôme.

Je me lève, à bout de nerfs, et part dans la chambre d'amis. Maura m'a préparé un pyjama que j'enfile rapidement et me glisse sous les couvertures. Les paroles de Maura me perturbent et si elle avait raison comme pour Casey? Je le revois sur le lit et commence à pleurer. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, Maura s'inquiète, elle embrasse ma tempe et remonte la couette. Je sens qu'elle va s'en aller alors j'attrape sa main. Et dans un murrmure:

-Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas.

-Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais.

Elle soulève la couverture et me rejoins dans le lit. Alors, tel un enfant, je me blottis contre elle, un instant je m'imagine qu'elle va me repousser. Mais non, elle me serre dans ses bras et pousse un faible soupir de bien-être.

J'ouvre les yeux, Hoyt est revenu cette nuit dans mes rêves. Cette fois-ci, il s'en prenait à Maura, je pose mes yeux sur le réveil: neuf heure. Maura dort profondément à côté de moi, je sors en douceur de ses bras avec regret. Puis me précipite vers les WC, je vomis de la bile n'ayant rien mangé ces deux derniers jours. Tout en silence, je me change et vais me prendre un café instantané, j'en ai caché dans son placard puisque le café fraîchement moulu n'est pas pour moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie, ne penser à rien et surtout pas à la mort de Casey. Avant de partir, je griffonne un mot pour Maura et le pose en vue sur le bar.

Arrivée à mon appartement, Jo Friday se jette sur moi. Mécaniquement, je la nourris. Je ne sais plus où poser les yeux, tout me rappelle Casey. Portant mes vêtements de la veille, je décide de prendre une douche, mais celle-ci cesse rapidement car je n'arrive pas à couper ma réflexion. Énervée, j'attrape un T-Shirt de l'armée dans l'armoire et un jogging noir. Je sens l'odeur de Casey, je ferme les yeux. Grossière erreur, Hoyt un scalpel au poing m'apparaît. Hors de moi, je commence mon exercice, je frappe sans m'arrêter sur mon punching-ball. Sans prendre le soin de me protéger les poings, j'enchaîne les coups. J'ai trop besoin de me faire mal physiquement pour me soulager de toutes ces idées qui m'entourent: SSPT, Casey, Hoyt, Maura... Encore là! Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à Maura? Je descends mes yeux vers mes mains et aperçois les morceaux de peau qui s'arrachent ainsi que mon sang qui les colore. Je décide de m'arrêter de frapper, je panse mes blessures et change mon T-Shirt pour celui de la BPD. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, c'est pour ça que j'attrape mon MP3 et l'attache autour de mon bras. Jo Friday me regarde bizarrement mais je l'envoie balader.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, je tombe nez à nez avec ma mère et mes frères.

-Jane, est-ce que ça va?

-Je sors, Bye, merci d'être passé.

Je ne parle pas je hurle de manière hautement ironique et descend les marches quatre à quatre. Lorsque je claque la porte de l'immeuble, je sais que personne n'a bougé de devant ma porte. Je lance la musique. _Lemon tree_ se propage dans tout mon être et mes larmes repartent. C'est la playlist de Casey. Il me disait toujours: « Quand je suis loin de toi, c'est tout les jours un dimanche pluvieux. »

Il fait nuit noire, je mange une quantité extraordinaire de pâtes et tente de me coucher. Malheureusement, ma nuit est peuplé de souvenirs de Hoyt ou Casey.

Pendant quelques jours, je ne vis plus, j'effectue les mêmes tâches: je vomis, tous les matins; je frappe, je cours, je mange comme quinze. J'évite le plus possible les gens.

Un jour, quelqu'un rentre chez moi en grand fracas. C'est Frankie, mon petit frère, lui aussi lieutenant de la BPD. Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant, mais il stoppe ma frappe d'une poigne ferme. Il me jette littéralement dans le canapé.

-Jane, on est jeudi, il est huit heures et demi et dans une demi-heure on enterre Casey. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te doucher en vitesse et de te changer.

-Vas-t-en!

-NON! Cela fait trois jours que tu nous évites tous, Casey est mort, oui, mais tu n'es pas la seule qui le connaissait. Pense à maman qui attendait que des petits-enfants arrivent. Et ses parents, tu leur à parler? Non. Alors tu te dépêches et tu viens!

Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère dans un tel état. Mais ses paroles me touchent et j'obéis. Vingt minutes plus tard, je suis dans sa voiture, vêtue d'une robe dos nu noire et légèrement maquillée. Quand nous arrivons au cimetière, tout le monde nous attend, avant de débuter, les parents de Casey s'approchent et m'annoncent qu'ils me laissent le drapeau du sergent-major Jones. Je les remercie et m'installe. Je sens tous les regards sur moi mais un seul me touche, celui de Maura. Il est, à la fois pleins de pitié et de question, mais aussi d'émerveillement. La cérémonie peut commencer.

Six hommes du régiment de Casey portent son cercueil recouvert du drapeau américain. Puis le prêtre commence la cérémonie, le supérieur de mon homme lui rend hommage ainsi que le sergent major Jonhson, son meilleur ami au combat. Ses honneurs militaires se composent des trois coups de salves, chacun par sept membres de son service. Au même instant, le drapeau est méticuleusement plié. Le supérieur de Casey le reçoit et d'un pas militaire des plus précis, il s'approche de moi. Je le récupère et il me salue. Ce paquet dans mes mains semble me dire: « Je t'aimais Jane mais il faut que tu repartes de l'avant et débarrasse Boston de tous ses truands. » Je le serre dans mes bras et mes larmes coulent en douceur.

Les gens se lèvent et partent petit à petit. Je m'approche du cercueil et le caresse. Sur la photo, Casey me sourit tendrement et semble regarder derrière moi. Je tourne mon regard dans la même direction et je vois Maura qui marche vers moi. Casey semble me la confier, ou alors il me confie à elle. Je fais la promesse, en voyant ma famille et mes collègues en arrière plan, de toujours les protéger.

-Tu viens avec nous à la maison, j'ai préparé à manger?

-Si je ne dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non.

Maura repart vers le reste du groupe. J'attrape le cadre de Casey et cours derrière elle. A mi-chemin, je lui attrape le bras.

-Attends, je voudrais m'excuser pour la dernière fois et tous tes messages et appels auxquels je n'ai pas répondu.

-Excuses acceptées, Jane, même si j'aurais préféré que tu me parles au lieu de te faire mal, je comprends.

-Merde !

-Jane langage!

-Pardon, j'ai pas de voiture, c'est Frankie qui m'a emmené.

-Alors, monte. Je ne vais pas te laisser là. Allez en voiture tout le monde.

Sur le chemin, je prends le temps de répondre à toutes les personnes qui m'avaient envoyé un message de condoléances. Beaucoup était présentes aujourd'hui mais je dois m'excuser. En effet, j'avais éteint mon portable à l'hôpital et je ne l'ai rallumé que dans la voiture de Frankie. Lorsque l'on arrive chez Maura, Cavanaugh qui accompagne ma mère me retient au moment où je rentre.

-Rizzoli, je vous veux à huit heure pile dans mon bureau demain sinon je fais de vous une démissionnaire.

Et merde, j'ai oublié le poste et je n'avais pris que ma journée pour l'opération...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce quatrième chapitre apporte le premier grand virage dans la vie de Jane. Merci à CalzonaWelding pour la relecture et aux reviewers dont helenmagnus13 a qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP.**

**Bonne lecture**

« ...Allons donc de l'avant, et le sourire aux lèvres. » Baden-Powell

Le repas de Maura est excellent comme d'habitude, tellement que je me ressers trois fois du quinoa sous les yeux ébahis de celle-ci, et l'atmosphère se détends rapidement. Je me rends compte que les gens avec qui je travaille tiennent à moi. En effet, peu connaissaient réellement Casey, mais tous ont posé leur demi-journée. A quatorze heure, Cavanaugh se lève et tous les policiers le suivent, il est l'heure de courir derrière les bandits. Les derniers invités aident Maura à ranger, j'essaye de donner un coup de main mais ma tête me serre. Je m'allonge dans le canapé.

Quand je me réveille d'un sommeil sans rêve, il ne reste plus que Maura assisse sur le fauteuil. Elle ne me voit pas tout de suite trop occupée à regarder un documentaire sur les tortues marines d'Indonésie. Alors, je l'observe, elle est belle dans sa nouvelle robe rouge qui fait ressortir ses yeux marron et ses cheveux d'or. Elle se retourne comme si elle avait ressenti le poids de mon regard.

-Ca va?

-Oui, merci. Maura pourquoi n'es-tu pas partit au poste?

-J'ai posé ma semaine lorsque tu es partie telle une voleuse mardi matin, je voulais être là si tu avais besoin de parler.

-Merci. Qui te remplace?

-Le docteur Pike.

-Les pauvres.

Nous éclatons toutes les deux de rire. Je m'imagine Vince face à Pike qui met deux heures à arriver à l'endroit où il a vu une preuve. Une fois calmée, je laisse quelques secondes passer avant de reprendre.

-Maura?

-Oui.

-Je crois que tu as raison...

D'un geste, elle coupe la télévision puis elle s'assoit sur le canapé, je dépose ma tête sur ses genoux. Sa main vient coiffer mes cheveux, je me sens en sécurité à cet instant précis. J'ai peur d'interrompre le passage d'un ange, alors je ne reprends que lorsque le silence devient gênant.

-Pour le SSPT, j'y ai réfléchi, ne pouvant pas dormir en paix. Finalement, tu as sûrement raison. Quand je fermais les yeux, l'image d'un homme apparaissait, mais pas Casey, Hoyt. Je doute sur le fait qu'il soit mort, j'ai peur.

-Chut, tout va bien. Je veux pas te brusquer mais j'en ai parler à un collègue psychologue à Boston et il aimerait te voir. Il pense que je ne me suis pas trompée dans mon diagnostic.

-En parlant de diagnostic, que dis-tu de nausées matinales, appétit monstre et migraines?

-Tous ces symptômes sont ceux d'une femme encein... Jane! Tu es enceinte?!

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je piteusement, peux-tu baisser le ton et me donner de l'aspirine?

-Bien sûr.

Maura part aussitôt dans sa salle de bain. Je reste pensive, j'avais déjà pensé à cette possibilité mais je ne m'imagine pas enceinte. Puis mon dernier rapport était protégé... Et merde! Comment c'est possible un truc pareil. Maura revient avec un verre d'eau et le cachet demandé.

-C'est l'enfant de Casey?

-Je pense que oui, vu que le dernier homme autre que Casey avec qui j'ai couché remonte à plusieurs mois. Mais Maura, je ne suis pas sûre d'être enceinte. J'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça ces derniers jours.

-Je comprends.

Le silence s'installe, je suis nerveuse. Je ne cesse de retracer les contours de ma cicatrice. Maura est songeuse, j'admire la petite ride que sa concentration crée entre ses yeux. D'un seul coup, elle se lève en tapant dans ses mains.

-Ne bouge pas! Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Me crie-t-elle en attrapant sa nouvelle veste en laine. Je lève les sourcils étonnée. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de voiture et je ne suis pas en tenue pour rentrer en jogging. Et par dessus tout, je n'ai aucune envie de partir encore une fois en traître. J'attrape la télécommande et allume la télévision, je zappe quelques secondes avant de tomber sur un vieux match de base-ball. Dix minutes plus tard, Maura revient. Elle accroche sa veste au porte manteau et vient s'assoir sur la table basse entre moi et la télévision. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, j'éteins donc l'écran. Maura est agitée, on dirait une gosse, ses mains jouent avec une petite boîte en carton rectangulaire.

-Maura, regarde-moi. Que se passe-t-il?

-Jane, désolé. Me dit-elle en me tendant la boîte.

-Un test de grossesse? Sérieusement Maura?

-Je suis désolée, je pensais que c'était la seule solution pour que tu sois fixée. Même si le seule test valable à cent pour cent est la prise de sang pour évaluer...

-Maura, c'est bon j'ai saisis. Tu as raison, le doute n'est pas une bonne idée et de toute manière, je ne pourrais pas le faire seule ou avec une personne que toi. Merci.

Sur ces paroles, je me dirige vers la salle de bain de Maura. Comme elle, auparavant, mes mains tournent et retournent la boîte en carton. Mon cœur bat la chamade, que vais-je faire si je suis enceinte? Je suis flic et célibataire. Je ne voudrais pas que mon enfant devienne orphelin. Et si jamais je retrouve un homme qui veuille bien de moi, m'acceptera-t-il sachant que j'ai ou j'aurai bientôt un enfant. Les larmes perlent sur mes joues, depuis lundi je trouve que j'ai trop pleuré. Les questions se mélangent dans ma tête. Et si...? Et si...? Mais alors...J'ouvre la boîte d'une main tremblante et sors l'appareil qui me torture ainsi l'esprit. Je lis la notice de A à Z, j'essaye de repousser tant que possible l'heure de vérité. Cela doit faire vingt minutes que je suis dans cette salle de bain, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'effectue le test. Puis mon courage partant en chute libre, je le pose sur le rebord du lavabo, retourné.

-Jane, ça va?

-Mmmh.

-Je peux entrer?

-Oui.

Maura apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, la lumière derrière elle forme une auréole.

-Alors? Demande-t-elle timidement.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas regarder.

-Je peux le faire si tu veux.

-S'il te plaît.

Tout doucement, Maura attrape le test et le retourne, mes yeux ne lâchent pas son visage. Un sourire vient l'illuminer, j'aurais presque envie de l'embrasser. JANE, STOP! Les hormones te jouent des tours. Maura interrompt mes pensées en posant une main sur mon épaule puis en se jetant dans mes bras.

-TU ES ENCEINTE!

-Quoi?! Maura baisse le ton.

-Désolé, tu es enceinte.

Je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir. J'arrive difficilement jusqu'à une chaise et attrape ma tête entre mes mains et commence à pleurer. Maura fait courir sa main sur mon dos, tout doucement comme lorsqu'on berce un enfant. Elle ferait une bonne mère elle, pas comme moi. Mais d'un coup, la lueur de l'espoir apparaît dans la brume de mes pensées.

-Maura, tu as bien dit que le seul test fiable était la prise de sang?

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-Je veux que tu me fasses une prise de sang et tu cours au poste pour être certaine des résultats.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?

-Oui.

Alors Maura va chercher le matériel nécessaire. La prise de sang se déroule sans encombre et Maura s'en va. Je commence à faire les cent pas en attendant, puis mes yeux se posent sur l'horloge et une idée me vient. Tranquillement, je commence à cuisiner un repas pour nous deux. C'est ma façon de la remercier.

Deux heures plus tard, Maura rentre enfin. Je suis plongée dans un vieux match de football, une bière à la main.

-Mmh, ça sent bon, je crois que je vais rester manger ici.

-Avec joie, lasagne à la façon Rizzoli. Alors?

Maura s'installe à côté de moi et fait mine de s'intéresser au match. Je la secoue avec gentillesse et elle laisse apparaître un large sourire.

-Tu vas devoir arrêter la bière, tu es belle et bien enceinte Jane.

-Alors j'ai une longueur d'avance, la bouteille est pleine d'eau.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et passons à table dans la bonne humeur. Durant le repas, j'expose mes craintes à Maura, ma profession, l'absence de père, … Elle me réconforte en me rappelant que ma famille et elle seront toujours là pour moi. Après avoir remplis nos estomacs nous débarrassons. La bonne humeur ambiante me fait du bien, après cette dernière semaine qui a été plus que dur.

-Bon, je vais me coucher Cavanaugh m'attend à huit heure dans son bureau.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi?

-Non merci, il ne faudrait pas qu'on prenne l'habitude.

-Aurais-tu peur qu'il se passe quelque chose si on dort toutes les deux? Me demande Maura, un sourire ravageur en coin.

-Peut-être que j'en ai envie mais toi?

Maura s'est arrêtée nette devant sa porte, elle hausse les épaules et referme derrière elle. Je m'effondre dans le lit de la chambre d'ami. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de la provoquer ainsi. Je me tourne et retourne un certain temps, cherche une position pour dormir. Ma relation avec Maura change et je ne sais plus trop comment la nommer. J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir une amie tel un pilier devant moi et à d'autres instants, j'ai l'impression que nous menons une guerre de séduction à se demander laquelle va craquer la première. Jane, tu te fais des idées. Mais je pense tellement souvent à elle. Je m'endors au milieu de la réflexion.

C'est mon réveil qui a raison de mon sommeil, juste avant ma nausée matinale. En sortant de la salle de bain douchée, je sens une odeur de pancakes me chatouiller les narines. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je ne peux que détailler les courbes magnifiques de Maura dans sa nouvelle robe. Deux tasses fumantes sont sur le bar, j'en prends une. Sans même me regarder, Maura me dit:

-Ce n'est pas la bonne, c'est mon café.

Je change de tasse et j'ai le bonheur de trouver mon café industriel. Je bois une gorgée de plus en fermant les yeux, que c'est bon.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever.

-Je sais mais je veux que ta journée se passe au mieux, le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

-Maura...

-D'accord, j'arrête.

Nous déjeunons en silence, prenant le temps de déguster cet instant de calme. Mais au moment de partir, je ne peux empêcher de lâcher un juron.

-Nom de Dieu, j'ai pas de voiture.

-Langage Jane, je vais t'emmener.

-Merci Maura.

Le trajet jusqu'au poste se passe dans le calme. Maura me dépose devant les portes.

-Descends me chercher si tu as besoin. Je vais voir si Pike n'a pas dérangé toute la morgue.

-D'accord, merci encore Maura.

Je monte les quelques marches qui me séparent de la porte, salue les officiers que je connais ainsi que ma mère d'un geste de la main. J'arrive devant le bureau de Cavanaugh, juste avant de frapper, je regarde sur quoi travaillent les gars: rien pour le moment.

-Entrez.

-Bonjour, commissaire.

-Ah Rizzoli, asseyez vous.

-Je suis désolé pour cette semaine mais il me semble que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pris de vacances, puis-je ne revenir que lundi?

Après une petite discussion, j'ai rattrapé mon erreur grâce à Cavanaugh. Je m'apprête à me lever mais une idée me traverse l'idée et je me rassois. Le commissaire me regarde étonné.

-Monsieur, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer mais j'aimerais que cela ne sorte pas de ce bureau, ni à l'équipe, ni à ma mère.

-Accordé, vous avez piqué ma curiosité Rizzoli.

-Voilà, le règlement impose que nous annonçons les grands virages de notre vie à nos supérieurs. J'ai assez ignoré celui-ci pour la semaine, donc je vous annonce que je suis enceinte.

-Q-QUOI?

-Oui, monsieur, je suis enceinte, Maura a vérifié à l'aide d'une prise de sang.

-Bien, merci, je vais l'ajouter à votre dossier.

-Merci, à lundi.

-A lundi, Rizzoli.


	5. Chapter 5

**Une nouvelle enquête commence, Jane reprend du service. Merci à CalzonaWelding pour la relecture et aux reviewers.**

**Bonne lecture!**

« Pour moi, c'est ravir au monde le soleil que d'ôter de la vie l'amitié. » Cicéron

Mon weekend se déroule tranquillement jusqu'au dimanche soir dix-sept heure. Maura est arrivée une heure plus tôt les bras chargés de livres sur la grossesse, en effet, j'ai décidé de garder cet enfant malgré tout ce que cela implique. C'est le dernier cadeau de Casey, je ne vais pas le changer. Elle me questionne sur la date que j'ai choisie pour annoncer l'événement à la famille. J'ai peur de leur réaction, pas qu'ils n'apprécient pas la nouvelle, mais ils vont me surprotéger et j'ai horreur de ça. Mon portable vibre, Frost, je décroche.

-Rizzoli.

-Jane, c'est Frost, je sais que tu es en congé jusqu'à demain matin mais je pense que ce que l'on a trouvé va t'intéresser.

-J'arrive.

-Si Maura est là, prends la avec toi, vu que c'est elle qui fera l'autopsie demain matin.

-Ça va? Ta voix tremble.

-Oui, oui. Dépêches-toi.

Après avoir noté l'adresse sur un bout de papier sous les yeux étonnés de Maura, je raccroche.

-Tu viens avec moi, on a une enquête.

-Mais on reprend que demain.

-Je sais mais les gars ont besoin de nous.

-Ok, tu conduis.

J'attrape mes clés et ferme mon appartement. Dans la voiture, Maura commence un long monologue sur l'histoire des vacances.

Lorsqu'on arrive sur le lieu du crime, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu. Il fait nuit et nous sommes dans le quartier chic de Boston. Avec Maura, on s'annonce au policier en uniforme qui tient la feuille de présence. Au même moment, Frost et Korsak sortent dans la maison, Korsak me dévisage.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Jane, t'as rien à voir ici.

-C'est Frost qui m'a appelé.

-Korsak, demain elle revient et elle bossera sur l'enquête, vu ce qu'i l'intérieur j'ai pensé qu'elle devrait voir par elle-même. Elle nous donneras sûrement une piste pour ce soir.

-Il a pas tord.

-Bon c'est bon vas-y. Docteur Isles ne la quittez pas d'une semelle, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien.

Je rentre avec Maura sur mes talons. Un grand escalier nous fait face. Nous enfilons nos gants en entrant dans le salon. Maura commence l'observation du cadavre. C'est un homme blanc, il est assis sur le canapé égorgé. Il a les mains et les pieds liés par du scotch gris ainsi que les bras le long du corps et les genoux. Je pense tout de suite à Hoyt. En effet, sa bouche est aussi scotchée et une sous-tasse est posée sur ses genoux.

-L'artère carotide et la jugulaire ont été sectionnées, je suis étonnée de la précision de l'entaille.

-Cela me dit rien qui vaille.

Je baisse et trouve une tasse à thé, la signature du « Chirurgien ». Je me précipite dehors et ressort mon repas. Frost et Korsak s'approchent. Vince semble vraiment inquiet. Maura nous rejoins.

-Ça va?

-Oui, oui. Mais ça ne peut pas être lui?

-Non, mais ça ne serait pas son premier apprenti.

-Jane, regarde ce que l'on a trouvé sur la porte.

Frost me tend une feuille emballée dans un sac de preuve.

_« Bonjour Jane,_

_J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué et que mon cadeau te plaira._

_J'ai compris que tu me retrouverais facilement, j'ai donc décidé de former le meilleur apprenti qu'il soit. Ma deuxième résolution est de ne pas t'attaquer de front, tu es bien trop forte pour ça._

_Alors? Qui sera le suivant? Frost, Frankie ou bien ton amie le Docteur Isles?_

_H »_

Ma tête tourne. Mon pire cauchemar se réalise, Maura me rattrape avant que je m'effondre complètement.

-Vous la verrez demain, je la ramène chez elle.

-Tu as raison, prends en soin.

-Les gars cherchez toutes les personnes que Hoyt a croisé en prison.

-Merci.

J'arrive à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour atteindre ma voiture. Maura me prend mes clés et démarre le véhicule, encore une fois elle accepte mon silence et attend sans rien dire. Tout autour de moi semble distant comme si le monde se floutait sur Boston. Même les bruits de la ville qui me bercent habituellement me parviennent à travers des mètres de coton. Je crois que je tremble et pleure mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Après un moment, Maura me secoue en douceur, d'un seul coup je reconnecte tout. On est devant le 1123, chez Maura.

-Allez viens on rentre.

-Ok.

Maura se met rapidement à la cuisine, je vois bien qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. Elle sursaute quand je lui parle, preuve de son stress.

-Tu as bien dit que le psychologue voulait me parler?

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-J'aimerais le voir le plus rapidement possible.

-Je l'appelle.

Après une courte conversation, Maura m'apprend qu'il vient manger avec nous. En effet, la voix de Maura l'avait convaincu de l'urgence de la situation. Je vois dans ses yeux que l'enquête sera compliquée pour nous deux. Une part d'elle-même semble perdu, son pas est hésitant. Je m'approche d'elle les bras ouverts et Maura tombe dedans. Je prends le temps de sentir ses cheveux qui portent si bien cette odeur de shampoing naturel aux fleurs de lotus.

-Tout va bien se passer.

-J'ai si peur pour toi, je ne me relèverais pas si je devais te perdre.

-Je ne vais pas partir. Seulement arrêter un fou et l'envoyer en prison.

Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle. Nous restons quelques instants perdues dans nos pensées respectives. Lorsqu'une odeur un peu plus prononcé vient me chatouiller les narines.

-Maura?

-Mmhm.

-Je sais que tu as peur mais je crois que si tu restes plus longtemps dans mes bras, le psychologue ne va rien manger de potable et nous aussi par la même occasion.

-Merde!

-Docteur Isles, je suis outrée.

Nous explosons de rire et Maura se précipite pour sauver notre dîner. Je vais me doucher, la journée a été rude et une légère odeur de régurgitation est imprégné à mon pantalon. Je me glisse sous le jet d'eau chaude, je reste là sans bouger, laissant l'eau détendre mes muscles bandés par le stress.

Mes pensées s'éloignent vers Casey, pour une fois que Hoyt ne m'apparaît pas, je les laisse vagabonder. Casey a toujours été présent dans ma vie dès mon enfance et aujourd'hui, il faut que j'apprenne à vivre sans lui. Mais en comparant, ma vie au moment de notre rencontre et celle d'aujourd'hui, qu'une seule a vraiment changé dans ma vie: Maura. En effet, même si je suis inspectrice à la BPD et que ma mère et mon père se sont quittés, quand j'ai rencontré Casey, j'avais besoin de personne à qui me confier, qui me protège. Aujourd'hui, mon garde-fou, ma protection qui m'a empêchée un grand nombre de bêtises même si parfois je risque ma vie pour elle, c'est Maura et sans salir tout ce que Casey a fait, je ne veux pas changer ça.

Lorsque je sors de la douche, le psychologue arrive. Il fait la bise à Maura, me laissant le temps de l'inspecter de la tête aux pieds. Il est plutôt grand, mince mais on voit des muscles au niveau des bras. Son visage est relativement fin, ses cheveux blonds sont coupés à la militaire. Tout dans son apparence fait penser à un militaire. Je tends la main.

-Jane Rizzoli.

-Docteur Epps, mais appelez moi Peter.

-Excusez moi, vous êtes médecin militaire?

-Ex, bien remarqué inspectrice, par conséquent relativement habitué au SSPT. Je pense que c'est pour cela que Maura m'a appelé, ce n'est pas vrai ma chère?

-Oui, mais installons nous le repas est prêt. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose?

-De l'eau, s'il te plaît Maur'.

-Un verre de rouge pour moi. De l'eau, c'est plutôt rare dans les cas de SSPT, une raison à cela?

-Oui, je suis enceinte. C'est aussi pour cela que j'aimerais résoudre ce problème rapidement.

-Jane, on ne guéris pas en claquant des doigts.

-Je sais...

-Maura a raison, votre guérison prendra un temps indéterminé même si avoir une famille pousse à une guérison plus rapide. En tout cas, toutes mes félicitations.

Le repas est excellent mais je ne le déguste pas à sa juste valeur. En effet, la discussion arrive rapidement à ma rencontre avec Hoyt et le docteur Epps ne tarit pas de questions. Maura débarrasse pendant que nous continuons notre entretien. Puis Maura nous annonce:

-Je vais prendre une douche et lire dans le bureau, Jane tu sais où sont les affaires et si besoin je suis là.

-Au revoir Maura.

-A tout à l'heure.

Maura dépose un baiser sur ma tempe avant de partir et je lui réponds par un sourire. Une fois qu'elle disparaît de mon champ de vision, mes muscles se contractent instinctivement. Peter le remarque immédiatement.

-Calmez-vous Jane, je ne vais rien vous faire.

-Je sais excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien. Sans vouloir vous forcer, je sais que je suis là pour votre SSPT, mais vous semblez troublée par autre chose. Voulez-vous en parler?

Et comme l'on ne se confie que mieux aux inconnus, j'explique au docteur Epps mes interrogations sur ma relation avec Maura. Nous décortiquons encore deux heures mes sentiments avant que celui-ci ne s'éclipse. En sortant de cette première séance puisque s'en est une, je me sens mieux, même si mes sentiments ne sont toujours pas clairs, ils ne m'apparaissent plus comme un obstacle dans notre relation.

Je vais voir Maura dans sa chambre. J'ouvre en silence sa porte et la trouve plonger dans un livre. Je me surprends encore une fois à l'observer et à la trouver belle même au coucher.

-Hey.

-Ah salut, excuse moi j'étais plongé dans mon livre, je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé.

-Je vois ça.

-Alors ça c'est bien passé? Comment tu te sens?

-Très bien et mieux. Je passais juste te dire bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Jane. A demain.

-A demain. Et Maur'?

-Oui?

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

-Merci.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut, tout le monde, excusez moi pour le temps d'attente mais la reprise a été dure. Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté, postent ou posteront des reviews, d'ailleurs mon histoire n'est pas toute écrite alors si vous avez des envies pour la vie de nos héroïnes, n'hésitez pas!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Le lendemain, nous partons au poste avec nos voitures respectives mais je passe à mon appartement histoire de récupérer mes vieux dossiers sur Hoyt. En arrivant, je nourris Jo Friday. Il me faut pas plus de deux minutes avant de trouver ce que je cherche. Habituellement, il m'aurait fallu plus de cinq heures mais je crois que le SSPT exige de ma mémoire que je retienne tout ce qui a trait avec cette pourriture de «Chirurgien».

Lorsque j'arrive au poste, je salue ma mère en prenant mon café à la cafétéria. Comme d'habitude, elle s'inquiète pour moi me trouvant pâle. Je lui réponds que tout va bien mais que j'ai du boulot. En arrivant dans l'open space, je vois Frost et Korsak derrière leurs écrans, leur téléphone respectif à l'oreille. Sans arrêté ce qu'ils font, ils me saluent d'un geste de la main. Je pose ma veste sur le dossier de mon fauteuil et me retourne vers le tableau des enquêtes. J'entends le bruit d'un téléphone que l'on raccroche. Frost me passe à côté au moment où je commence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a Frost?

-Kevin Jonhson, 45 ans, marié, deux enfants, médecin au Massachusetts General Hospital Genetics Unit . Sa femme est disparue, on la recherche encore. Les enfants sont chez les grands parents, ils y étaient en vacances. Tout nous pousse à croire que le mobile est la vengeance ou il s 'amuse encore avec toi.

-Super...

-On a fait la liste de tous les quo-détenus de Hoyt, les trois quarts sont morts ou encore derrière les barreaux. Pour les autres, on cherche où ils étaient hier soir. Malheureusement, y en a trois cent quatre-vingt trois. Avec Korsak, on y a passé la nuit et on a réussi à enlever vingt suspects. Ton tas t'attend sur ton bureau.

-Merci les gars. Je redescends chercher une dose de caféine pour tout le monde et on s'y remet.

Je passe toujours devant le bureau de Cavanaugh pour aller à la cafétéria. La porte ne s'ouvre jamais, sauf aujourd'hui au moment même où j'arrive devant, je l'évite à deux doigts. Le commissaire me fait signe de rentrer. Je le suis et découvre que Martinez est déjà là. Je grimace et on s'assoit après Cavanaugh, celui-ci commence immédiatement.

-Lieutenants Rizzoli et Martinez, vous allez échanger vos postes le temps de boucler l'enquête en cours de la criminelle.

-QUOI!?

-PARDON!?

-Vous avez très bien entendu. Allez, au boulot.

-Monsieur, avec tout mon respect, vous ne pouvez pas m'enlever cette affaire.

-Et pourquoi?

-Je connais mieux que personne Hoyt, vous avez besoin de moi pour le comprendre.

-Peut-être mais vous n'êtes pas apte à poursuivre son apprenti.

Je me dispute toujours avec le chef quand un portable sonne, c'est celui de Martinez. Il s'excuse et sort en prétextant une affaire de la plus haute importance.

-Jane, je sais pour votre SSPT, c'est pour cela que je vous retire l'enquête.

-Comment?

-Maura m'a prévenu, elle s'inquiète pour vous comme votre mère.

-Je me soigne de mon...

Je m'interromps quand Martinez rentre. Il ne s'assoit même pas mais je sens qu'il a la solution au problème vu son petit sourire en coin.

-Monsieur, non pas que ce poste, même provisoire, à la criminelle ne me convienne pas mais une de mes couvertures est demandée, je ne peux donc pas accepter.

-Laquelle?

-Paddy Doyle Jr.

-QUOI!?

-Rizzoli, calmez-vous. Dans ce cas, vous ne bougez plus. Bonne journée à vous deux. Et Rizzoli?

-Oui?

-Au moindre souci, je vous l'enlève cette enquête et s'il vous plaît annoncer la bonne nouvelle à votre mère je ne supporte pas de lui mentir.

-Bien Monsieur.

Je descends en maugréant, récupère les cafés et remonte. Après la distribution des gobelets, je m'assois et tire le premier dossier de la pile et commence à le lire.

_James Pendricks, 48ans, pas marié, pas d'enfant, 8 ans de prison pour vol à main armée..._

_Peter Callagan, 79ans, pas marié, deux enfants, 2 mois de prison pour vol, non coupable..._

…

La liste est longue, pour chaque nouveau gars, je vérifie si ils ont les compétences pour une telle précision chirurgicale et où ils étaient le soir du meurtre. Mais rien, je ne trouve absolument rien.

On me secoue, je tourne la tête et tombe nez à nez avec Maura. Je lui lance un regard noir, lui signifiant que je ne veux pas être dérangée, elle m'a déjà donnée son rapport d'autopsie et il n'a rien donné comme piste. Elle recommence, je tourne sur mon fauteuil pour lui faire face. Et je lui lance:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Jane, calme toi, on est mardi soir et tu n'as pas bougé de ton fauteuil depuis hier matin.

-Et alors?

-Hoyt te tue à petit feu et tu te laisses faire.

-Et alors?

-JANE, pense au bébé!

-MAURA!

Un grand bruit de fracas me parvient jusqu'aux oreilles, je tourne la tête et vois les visages béats de Frost, Korsak, Franky qui bosse avec nous et Ma' qui me montait mon repas. Cavanaugh la rattrape de justesse. Je fusille Maura des yeux et cours vers ma mère. Elle me regarde d'un regard nouveau que je n'arrive pas à décrypter.

-Jane, c'est vrai?

-Oui Ma', je lève la voix pour que tous m'entendent, je suis enceinte.

-Depuis quand le sais-tu?

-Une semaine, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction à cause de la mort de Casey.

-Jane c'est formidable.

-Elle a raison, grande sœur.

Franky me tombe dans les bras et embrasse ma mère. Tout le monde me félicite et Maura descend chercher la bouteille de champagne qu'elle gardait au frigo pour l'occasion depuis qu'elle avait connu les résultats des tests. Cavanaugh fait mine de rien et me glisse à l'oreille en me félicitant:

-Vous étiez pas obligé de faire la peur de sa vie à votre mère Rizzoli.

Je souris, Franky me pousse à prévenir Tommy. Je regarde Maura qui me souris et semble avoir oublié que j'ai haussé le ton sur elle, quand j'y repense, j'ai honte. J'attrape mon cellulaire et demande à Tommy de passer au poste le plus rapidement possible. En l'attendant, je coince Maura.

-Excuse moi Maur', dis-je piteusement.

-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est moi qui suis désolée.

-Et pourquoi?

-J'ai pas su me retenir pour le bébé.

-Maura, arrête de t'en vouloir pour un rien.

-Je le sais bien mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur que tu partes un jour à cause d'une de mes erreurs pour laquelle je ne serais pas excuser.

-Maur' ne ...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ici?

Je me tourne et vois Tommy avec TJ dans les bras sur le seuil de la porte. Toutes les conversations se sont arrêtées et le poste entier me regarde. J'attrape une flûte pleine et la donne à mon frère, il me regarde étonné. Il est encore plus surpris quand je trinque avec lui avec une petite bouteille en plastique d'eau.

-Jane, s'il te plaît explique moi, au téléphone, tu semblais pressée de me demander quelque chose et quand j'arrive, c'est la fête.

Je le fais mijoter quelques secondes de plus avant de reprendre, après avoir récupéré mon neveu dans mes bras, je ne voudrais pas qu'il tombe.

-En effet, j'ai une question. Dis-moi petit frère, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner les affaires de TJ d'ici huit mois, je vais en avoir besoin.

-QUOI!? s'étrangle-t-il

-Je suis enceinte frangin.

Il faut qu'il se rattrape au bureau le plus prêt, tout le poste éclate de rire. Une fois mon frère remit de ses émotions, je lui rends son fils. Tout à coup, je vois un homme en retrait, qui me regarde. Je n'ai aucun mal à le reconnaître: le Docteur Epps. Je sais que j'avais rendez-vous, mais en regardant autour de moi, je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler ni maintenant ni plus tard, je me sens moi là dans ce poste. Je m'approche de lui à grandes enjambées.

-Bonjour Docteur.

-Bonjour Jane,félicitations!

-Merci, je suis désolée pour le rendez-vous mais je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de votre aide, je vais très bien.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Je me connais quand même!

-Bien sûr mais garder ma carte au cas où.

-D'accord.

-Et laissez moi vous aider sur l'affaire en cours.

-Comment!?

-Je suis psychologue, je peux vous aider à dresser le portrait psychologique de votre gars.

-Maura le fait très bien.

-Je n'en doute pas mais elle n'a pas le recul nécessaire.

-D'accord. Les gars, allez dormir. Maura viens nous aider, Peter et moi.

Après avoir rangé rapidement, nous nous enfermons tous les trois dans la salle de conférence avec un petit café. J'expose au Docteur Epps nos recherches sur l'apprenti de Hoyt. Après dix minutes de parole ininterrompues, Peter me pose enfin une question.

-Quel est le point principal de vos recherches?

-On recherche une personne qui a connu Hoyt assez longtemps pour que celui-ci lui enseigne sa façon de tuer.

-Très bien, autre point à sortir?

-Il a un geste d'une netteté rare.

-Que veux-tu dire Maur'?

-Que d'après la blessure, je … Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas supposer, je vais faire de l'urticaire.

-Je pense que Maura veut dire qu'il y a une forte probabilité que votre homme soit médecin ou vétérinaire.

-De plus, il n'a pas de scrupules à tuer sur ordre de Hoyt.

Nous cherchons encore deux heures avant qu'une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je fais sursauter mes camarades en m'écriant:

-IL EST PERE!

-Qui?

-Hoyt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, il ne comporte pas de rebondissement mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne va tarder. Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review fait toujours plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Fière de ma découverte, je propose à Maura de venir de boire un verre à la maison. Elle accepte avec grand plaisir. Une fois rentrées, j'ouvre une bouteille de vin et sors un verre pour Maura et sors une bouteille de bière pour moi. Maur' me fait les gros yeux et me lance:

-C'est pas bon pour le bébé.

-Je sais, je sais Maur' ce n'est que de l'eau, ce n'est pas tant la bière qui me manque mais le côté pratique d'une bouteille.

Maura ne peut s'empêcher de goûter et quand elle recrache l'eau trop surprise que je ne lui mente pas, nous explosons de rire. J'essuie le bar et tout en faisant cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser les yeux sur la photo de Casey qui est posée sur le bar contre le mur, son drapeau à côté. Son regard m'hypnotise à chaque fois, je ne trouve pas sa signification. Et comme à l'enterrement, je me retourne et vois Maura qui a suivi mon regard et me sourit. Nous discutons toutes les deux, elle prend bien soin d'éviter la question de Casey même si je lis en elle l'envie voire le besoin de savoir comment je me sens. Alors j'essaye de la rassurer sans en parler. On parle aussi un peu de Peter, il m'a étonnée à vouloir nous aider surtout vu la façon avec laquelle je l'ai envoyé balader. Elle me raconte qu'elle l'a rencontré il y a deux ans à une conférence sur les profils psychologiques et qu'ils avaient passé une soirée tous les deux. Elle me glisse à l'oreille qu'il a même essayé de l'inviter mais elle avait refusé. Je souris à cette pensée, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand elle a évoqué la possibilité qu'il se soit passé a quelque chose entre eux, mon cœur s'est serré. Une heure plus tard, je raccompagne Maura à la porte et lui souhaite une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, j'arrive de bonne humeur au poste, après trois jours sans aucune piste, nous en avons enfin une. Je prends mon café et salue ma mère qui me félicite encore une fois. Quelques collègues qui étaient partis à l'heure hier me félicitent aussi et je vois une boîte à mon intention sur le comptoir de l'accueil. Je salue Frankie, Frost et Korsak et pose ma veste sur mon fauteuil avant de me placer devant le tableau de l'enquête. Je décale tout ce que l'on avait jusque là et, plaçant deux doigts à ma bouche, je siffle. Tous les enquêteurs se retournent vers moi et tout écrivant au tableau j'explique:

-Hier soir, avec Maura et le Docteur Epps, nous avons dressé le portrait psychologique de notre homme. Il est donc obéissant envers Hoyt pour accomplir ses ordres sans les contredire, il a des connaissances en médecine ce qui lui permet de pratiquer une incision précise et il a connu « le Chirurgien » assez longtemps pour pouvoir apprendre le moindre détail de ses scènes de crimes. Je veux une équipe qui continue sur ses anciens co-détenus, et Frost, je voudrais que tu lances une recherche ADN dans nos bases nationales pour voir si tu trouves un enfant à Hoyt. Cible en particulier les médecins ou vétérinaires, s'il te plaît.

-Ok Jane.

-Bon travail, me félicite Vince.

Je lui souris et m'assois. Mais presque aussitôt, Frost me fait signe de venir le voir. Ma tasse à la main, je me dirige vers son bureau et m'installe derrière lui. Je vérifie son travail, plus à chercher quel point je n'ai pas assez précisé qu'une erreur dans ses actions. Mon œil est bien vite attiré par le bouton de recherche qui est bloqué, je cherche la donnée manquante et là je découvre horrifiée que nous ne possédons pas l'ADN de Hoyt.

-T'as cherché partout?

-Oui, les donnés de la BPD, du FBI et de la prison.

-Et merde! Cherche dans les hôpitaux au cas où mais j'y crois pas.

-Je suis désolé Jane.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Je descends voir Maura à la morgue, j'ai besoin de souffler appelle moi si besoin.

-Ok.

Chose dite, chose faite je me dirige vers l'ascenseur le vague à l'âme. On avait enfin une piste et cette saleté de Hoyt arrive encore, même mort, à me compliquer la tâche. Je m'arrête à la cafétéria pour remplir mon gobelet de café et prendre un thé bio pour Maura puis je me dirige vers l'antre de mon amie. Quand je rentre dans la morgue, un frisson de froid me parcours l'échine, mais bien vite cette sensation de froid disparaît quand je croise le regard pétillant de Maura. Je lui tends son gobelet.

-Salut Jane, que fais-tu là?

-Salut. Je cherche ta machine à retourner la tête.

-Elle est dans mon bureau, depuis quand tu t'intéresse au bien fait de la relaxation?

-Hoyt a encore frappé.

-Pourquoi tu m'a pas appelé?

-On a pas de corps Maur' pas même son putain d'ADN.

-Jane langage s'il te plaît.

-Excuse moi.

Je m'installe sur la machine de Maura et me bascule en arrière pour avoir la tête en bas. Je ferme les yeux, la présence de Maura m'apaise, la fois où je lui ai demandé comment elle faisait, elle m'a répliqué qu'aucune hypothèse scientifique ne pouvait répondre à la question. Je l'entends taper sur son ordinateur, curieuse je me redresse en silence et après m'avoir détachée, je m'installe derrière elle. J'aperçois le nom du dossier avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre: « HOYT », je regarde l'adresse en haut de la page et vois que le dossier fait partie de ses documents personnels. Ma curiosité augmente d'un cran quand je lis le nom de certains fichiers: « Meurtres », « Apprenti 1 », « SSPT », « Dossier médicale », « Jane 06/07 », … Le dossier est immense et comporte une centaine de fichiers voire de sous-dossiers. Après quelques instants, Maura ouvre un document et je vois apparaître à l'écran une représentation de molécule, il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour que je la reconnaisse, de l'ADN. Mon cœur s'accélère.

-YES!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Maur'?

Elle sursaute en m'entendant si proche, elle ne m'avait pas vue. Précipitamment, elle copie le fichier et ferme le dossier. Elle se retourne et me lance un regard noir mêlé à de la crainte. Sa voix est dure quand elle reprend.

-J'ai l'ADN ou Acide désoxyribonucléique de Hoyt.

-Super! Envoi le à Frost, s'il te plaît.

J'ouvre la porte mais la referme aussitôt et me retourne dans le mouvement. Maura m'interroge du regard, son visage est encore fermé et ça me fait peur pour notre relation. Je n'aime pas quand on est en froid.

-Maur' ce dossier...?

-Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît, j'ai du travail.

-Bien.

Je n'ai aucune envie de vexer Maura et moi-même, j'ai une grande quantité de travail. Je remonte soucieuse, et vérifie une nouvelle fois la recherche avec Frost avant de la lancer. Je m'installe face au tableau et reprends toutes les pistes une à une jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient bloquées. Je refais l'intégralité de l'enquête pour trouver de nouvelles pistes. Au fur et à mesure que les journées passent et que les pistes se réduisent, Cavanaugh enlève des hommes de l'enquête.

Une semaine plus tard, le vendredi soir, j'ai enfin fini mais je n'ai trouvé aucune piste. Je râle, Hoyt se fout encore de moi. Je sais qu'une seule personne peut me calmer mais ces derniers jours, on s'est évitées. Maura me manque mais je ne veux pas la forcer. Je me rappelle nos derniers échanges, ses paroles me reviennent: « Je le sais bien mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur que tu partes un jour à cause d'une de mes erreurs pour laquelle je ne me serais pas excuser. ». Me revient ensuite, que le regard de Maura était rempli de colère, d'accord, mais que j'ai bien vu une lueur de crainte. Et merde! Je ne vais quand même pas lui donner raison alors que je lui ai dit que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais et que j'allais lui redire quand Tommy est arrivé. Je range mes affaires sous les yeux ébahis de Frankie et Frost. Mon service se finit dans dix minutes et je ne quitte pas le poste, bon d'accord, ils se sont habitués à partir avant moi après quelques heures supplémentaires. Je leur souris et éteins mon ordinateur. Je passe à la cafétéria prendre des pancakes pour le goûter, depuis quelques semaines, j'en mange presque tout le temps.

Quand j'entre dans la morgue, Maura recoud son dernier cadavre. J'admets que la blouse de Maura n'est pas la tenue la plus sexy qu'elle possède, mais après tant de temps à s'éviter je m'aperçois de sa beauté. Ses doigts dansent de façon précise sur le corps pour y laisser de minuscules points réguliers. Elle se lave les mains après avoir rangé le corps dans son caisson. Elle ne m'a pas vue et apparemment pas entendue, elle est concentrée sur quelque chose d'autre que son esprit rationnel ne l'aide pas à comprendre. Je le sais car elle a une ride sur son front et qu'elle se pince systématiquement le nez. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu ainsi, elle hésitait sur la décision à prendre sur le don de son rein ou non. Dès que ses sentiments sont de la partie, Maura souffre, trop habituée à côtoyer des morts ou à être repoussée, elle ne sait pas gérer ses relations humaines. Elle défait sa blouse et la pose sur le portemanteau, je découvre une magnifique tunique émeraude qui épouse parfaitement ses formes. Elle relâche ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules et me renvoient la lumière dans la figure, d'un seul coup, m'éblouissant. Je brise le silence de la pièce.

-Hey!

-Ah, salut!

-Ca va? Tu as l'air en prise avec une réflexion intense.

-Je vais bien, je réfléchissais seulement à la prochaine paire de chaussures que je vais m'acheter, j'hésite encore.

Je vois bien qu'elle me ment, mais je ne veux pas me disputer une fois de plus avec elle, je laisse donc couler. Mais, je lui en reparlerais plus tard. Le silence devient pesant et je trouve le courage de reprendre la conversation dans la crainte encore présente dans ses yeux.

-Dis, ça te dirait d'aller manger au Dirty Robber ce soir?

-Oui, si tu veux bien de moi.

-Maura! Je t'invite, je pense que ça suffit pour dire que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

-Ah oui, désolée.

-T'es sûre que tu vas bien?

-Oui.

Elle me ment encore. Je me sens mal de ne pas pouvoir l'aider mais je ne peux rien faire. Je décide de la laisser avec ses pensées et lui donne rendez-vous pour dix-neuf heures. Elle me sourit et je réponds en étirant mes lèvres en un large sourire. Je la laisse ranger ses affaires et rentre chez moi me préparer et sortir Jo Friday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un petit moment de détente pour Jane... Merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'avancée de cette histoire et ceux qui me laissent des reviews.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Quand j'arrive chez moi, je ramasse le courrier, je regarde les expéditeurs et ne vois rien qui sorte de la normale ou qui nécessite une attention immédiate. Je lâche le paquet sur mon bar et une petite enveloppe blanche s'en échappe. Je ne l'avais pas vu il y a cinq secondes, je l'attrape et la retourne et trouve marqué mon nom « Jane ». Je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture: Casey. Je m'assois et ouvre la lettre d'une main tremblante et sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Je commence la lecture.

« _Jane, _

_si tu lis cette lettre c'est que l'opération à échouer et que je ne suis plus à tes côtés comme je le suis maintenant. Je te regarde dormir et remercie le Ciel de t'avoir rencontrée. Dans quelques heures, je te quitterai pour me faire opérer et retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Je sais que les statistiques ne sont pas de mon côté mais je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que je ne peux pas veiller sur toi et te faire plaisir. _

_Je voudrais te dire tant de choses mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Je pense que tu attends des excuses, ne dis pas non, je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs quelques fois et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je sais que tu attendais que je reprenne contact à mon retour d'Afghanistan, mais la honte me bloquait. Je sais que tu t'es inquiétée pour moi et tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que cela fait là-bas que de savoir qu'un visage familier et aimant nous attend pour une courte conversation. _

_Lors de ma dernière mission, j'ai rencontré un soldat français de l'ONU et nous avons sympathisé, c'était sa dernière mission et ensuite, il se marierait. (Je te le dis,ici, car je ne pourrais plus te faire la demande si tu as reçu cette lettre, mais ta bague attend depuis quelques jours dans la poche intérieur ma veste en jean. Je voudrais que tu la gardes.) Ce soldat est un fan de musique et il écoutait toujours le même chanteur, un jour, après avoir dû couper la conversation avec toi, il m'a trouvé le vague à l'âme. Alors, je lui ai parlé de toi, de la chance que j'avais que de t'avoir, de la peur que j'ai chaque jour en sachant que tu accroches le badge de la BPD et ton holster à ta ceinture, peur de voir apparaître Frankie à ta place et que celui-ci m'annonce que ton métier t'a couté ta vie, peur tout simplement pour toi... Il m'a écouté et quand j'ai terminé, il m'a tendu son baladeur MP3, j'ai mis les écouteurs et il a lancé la musique. La musique m'a tout de suite calmée, les paroles étaient en français mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, je comprenais la plainte du chanteur. A la fin, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle signifiait, il l'a traduite et m'a tendu la feuille, au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, mes larmes ont coulé. Alors, aujourd'hui, je t'offre ce texte qui m'a aidé à tenir au moment les plus sombres de ma vie, j'y avais accroché une photo de nous deux rigolant._

_« __J__e jouerais du même harmonica__  
__Je verrais le même arbre là-bas__  
__Serais-je heureux sans toi ? Pourquoi pas ?__  
__Rien que d'y penser ça me glace à chaque fois__Si je t'avais pas__  
__Si je t'avais pas__  
__Que serais-je, où ça ?__  
__Ma maison c'est là__  
__Exactement dans tes bras__J'aurais des enfants, mais pas ceux-là__  
__Moitié moi, mais pas moitié toi__  
__J'embrasserais, "comme ça", un peu distrait__  
__Pas une fois, pas une, nous ne l'avons fait__Si je t'avais pas__  
__Si c'était pas toi__  
__Que serais-je, où ça ?__  
__Mon pays c'est toi__  
__Précisément dans tes bras__Bouge pas__  
__C'est ma place à moi__  
__Mon abri mon toit__  
__J'habite tes bras__  
__Là où me caressent tes doigts »_

_Je sais que ça peu te sembler étrange pour un homme comme moi qui part en mission dès qu'il le peut mais pour moi, chaque mission est un moyen de te protéger un peu plus. Et je ne suis bien qu'avec toi. Je t'aime Jane. Je sais que cette lettre signifie que tu n'auras jamais des enfants avec moi mais je veux que tu saches que tu es la seule avec qui j'aurais voulu en faire. _

_Un autre jour, le même soldat m'a fait écouter une autre chanson de ce chanteur où il chantait une partie en anglais. Le chanteur, Jean-Jacques Goldman, parlait de donner tout ce qu'il avait à une femme car elle était sa raison de vivre et c'est ce que je voudrais faire avec toi._

_Il se fait tard et je passe bientôt sur la table d'opération. Je veux que tu survives à ma mort alors je me suis arrangé pour que cette lettre te parvienne quelques temps après mon enterrement. Jane, je sais que tu prends tout très à cœur malgré ta carapace de fer mais s'il te plaît, ne détruit pas ta vie pour moi ou plutôt pour une absence de moi, je t'accompagnerai tous les jours que Dieu fait du Ciel. Je voudrais, même si c'est dur pour moi de l'avouer, que tu reconstruise ta vie et que tu acceptes l'aide de ta famille et de tes amis, trouve un homme qui te rende heureuse et oublies moi si tu n'arrives pas à vivre avec mon souvenir. Et n'oublies pas que « __Je t'aimais, je t'aime, je t'aimerais__ » toute la vie ici ou là-haut._

_ Ton Casey qui t'aime »_

Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, mes larmes ont perlé et je les sens désormais sur mes lèvres, ses petites gouttes d'eau salée. Je tourne la tête vers la photo et réponds:

-Moi aussi, je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais. Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur.

Je parcours rapidement la lettre des yeux et d'un coup, je me lève et cours dans ma chambre. Il a dit qu'il avait déjà la bague pour ma demande en mariage, moi qui le trouvais distant les jours avant l'opération, j'avais mis ça sur le coup de la peur mais je me serais trompée. J'ouvre en grand le placard et je trouve sans mal sa veste. Je l'arrache presque de son cintre et je fais le tour des poches. C'est dans la dernière que je trouve un petit écrin bleu foncé, je l'observe mais n'ose pas l'ouvrir. Je m'assois sur le lit, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Je fixe l'objet dans mes mains pendant de longues minutes avant de me décider à l'ouvrir.

Je vois alors l'anneau qu'il avait choisi pour sa demande. Il n'est pas aussi compliqué que les bagues de Maura, il avait compris qui j'étais réellement et savais que les gros bijoux n'étaient pas pour moi. L'anneau est en deux parties, la première est en or et le seconde en or blanc, les deux cercles se croisent sur le haut de la bague. A l'intérieur, il a fait gravé les mots _« __Je t'aimais, je t'aime, je t'aimerais__ »._ Je prends l'anneau et joue un instant avec quand une voix me sors de mes pensées.

-Jane, Jane, t'es là?

-Dans la chambre Maura.

-Ah tu es là j'ai eu si peur.

-Désolée.

Ses yeux se posent sur le bijou que je tiens dans mes mains, d'un geste, je lui fais signe de s'assoir à mes côtés. Elle pose sa veste dernière nous et m'entoure les épaules d'une main. Je laisse retomber ma tête sur son épaule.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Sa demande en mariage qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'effectuer.

Je sens Maura frissonner mais je ne suis pas en état pour le souligner. Elle sort un petit papier blanc de sa poche et me la tend.

-J'ai trouvé ça par terre dans le couloir.

-Merci.

-C'est quoi?

-Sa lettre pour me d... di...dire au r... re...revoir.

Les larmes se remettent en route sur mes joues, Maura se décale et m'oblige à tourner la tête vers elle. Elle essuie mes larmes et vient déposer un baiser sur mon front. Son regard se mélange au mien et semble me dire que je peux me confier sans crainte, elle est là pour m'écouter. Alors je raconte la lettre rapidement.

-Il dit qu'il a toujours eu peur pour moi et ce malgré les kilomètres et les balles qui fusaient à côté de lui. Peur que Frankie l'appelle pour lui annoncer que j'étais morte en service.

-Il n'est pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour toi.

-Je sais que Ma', Frankie, Frost, Korsak ou toi vous inquiétez pour moi mais je ne savais pas que Casey oui.

Nous restons encore un moment enlacées dans le silence, c'est mon ventre qui le brise d'un bruit prononcé. Maura me regarde et nous explosons de rire, elle sèche mes dernières larmes et se lève.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que nous passions aux fourneaux car je pense pouvoir affirmer que quelqu'un, ici, à faim.

-Je suis d'accord.

Je me lève à mon tour après avoir replié la lettre et rangé la bague dans son écrin. Je dépose le tout sur ma table de chevet et range la veste de Casey. Maura est déjà dans la cuisine et le bruit des casseroles me parvient. Je passe dans la salle de bain pour me rincer le visage et la rejoins. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je vois Maura de dos et remarque qu'elle s'est changée pour la soir, c'est étrange, je ne me souviens pas qu'elle en ai l'habitude. C'est étrange comme les robes que je ne supporte pas porter me semblent les plus beaux vêtements du monde, comme les personnes qui ne comprennent pas les sous-entendus m'exaspèrent mais pas Maura. Si je croisais Maura sans la connaître, je sais que jamais je n'aurais pris le temps de la connaître. Mais Maura a cette douceur et cette féminité que je n'ai pas et je pense que c'est ça qui m'a poussée à la découvrir. Aujourd'hui, je ne m'imagine pas descendre à la morgue et trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Maura. Avec elle, l'étage des morts est devenu joyeux et un lieu de détente alors qu'avant son arrivée, je me débrouillais toujours pour envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. Je me suis assisse sur un tabouret au fur et à mesure de mes réflexions et j'observe toujours Maura cuisiner quand celle-ci se retourne et me regarde les mains sur les hanches et l'air faussement en colère.

-Dis donc, Détective Rizzoli, ça vous gênerais de m'aider à cuisiner ou je suis votre cuisinière attitrée.

-Excusez moi Madame La Légiste en Chef du Massachusetts, voulez vous que je mette la table.

Nos rires viennent briser la plénitude du moment, je vois Maura sécher une larme de joie et je me félicite de l'avoir sortie un petit peu de cette intense réflexion de tout à l'heure. Je mets la table et Maura apporte le plat de spaghetti bolognaise que nous mangeons avec appétit.

Je débarrasse la table, laissant à Maura le soin de choisir le film pour la soirée. Je m'installe sur le canapé attendant qu'elle lance le DVD choisi. Mais Maura revient vers moi, les mains vides. Je l'interroge du regard pendant qu'elle s'assoit face à moi sur le canapé. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle est perdue dans les différentes manière que la langue lui offre pour commencer sa phrase. Alors, j'attrape tendrement son poignet et la tire vers moi pour l'enlacer de façon à ce qu'elle se sente en sécurité dans mes bras. Elle comprend vite le but de ma manœuvre et s'installe le plus confortablement possible, puis machinalement, elle trace des cercles de son pouce sur le dos de ma main. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de calme et de sérénité après la dure semaine que j'ai eue. J'entends Maura inspirer un grand coup et expirer le plus doucement possible et je sais qu'elle est enfin prête.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà le neuvième chapitre, je le poste tout de suite et ne laisse pas plus de suspense sinon certains vont me tuer, déjà scgate m'a fait savoir de ne pas trop le faire languir. Bref, merci à tous les reviewers.**

**Bonne lecture!**

-Jane...

-Oui Maura, dis-je en resserrant mon étreinte.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier ce que je vais te dire mais je n'arrive plus à me taire et je sais que Casey ne m'en voudra pas. Tout a...

-Attends, attends que vient faire Casey au milieu de tout ça?

-J'y arrive Jane, ne sois pas si pressée. Je disais donc que tout a commencé quelques jours avant la dernière mission de Casey, celui-ci était passé te voir au poste et il est descendu à la morgue, il voulait me parler.

-De quoi?

-De qui, est plus juste. Il m'a parlé de toi et du SSPT.

-Pourquoi?

-Il voyait bien que tu devenais paranoïaque et il avait peur de te perdre dans ce tourment qui avait pris tant de ses amis et de ses hommes au retour du combat. Il disait que Hoyt était ton combat et que celui-ci était bien plus éprouvant que le sien.

-Je ne suis pas sûre.

-Moi, je suis d'accord avec lui. J'ai donc accepté de l'aider et j'ai ajouté au dossier de Hoyt mes recherches sur le SSPT et mes analyses. A chacun de tes nouveaux cauchemars, de tes angoisses injustifiées, je notais et analysais le contexte, qui était bien souvent une enquête difficile, tes interrogations, tes peurs. J'ai rapidement donné raison à Casey, tu étais et es toujours atteinte de SSPT.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit?

-Comme je l'ai dit à Casey, il est préférable que le malade se rende compte par lui-même qu'il est atteint. Casey m'a appuyé dans la décision de ne rien dire. Tous les deux, on a décidé que l'on t'en parlerait que si tu sombrais au point de te blesser physiquement.

-C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de me le dire après l'enterrement de Casey?

-Oui, quand j'ai vu tes mains marquées par les coups, tes cernes et ton visage tiré par la fatigue, j'ai pris le risque de te voir me tourner totalement le dos en te présentant le problème. Je savais que l'idée mettrait du temps mais que tu arriverais à la même conclusion que nous deux. Il me restait plus qu'à espérer que ce temps ne serait pas trop long.

-Merci Maura.

-Pourquoi? Je t'ai caché que tu étais malade.

-Peut-être mais toi et Casey aviez une bonne raison.

-Si tu le dit mais ce n'est pas tout. A son retour, Casey m'a appelée dès qu'il a posé un pied sur le sol américain.

-QUOI!? Tu étais au courant de son état et tu ne m'as rien dit!

-Je suis désolée, je voulais mais il m'a fait promettre de ne pas le faire.

-Pourquoi il t'a appelée?

-Il voulait de tes nouvelles et je lui en ai données régulièrement jusqu'à ce que vous vous retrouviez.

-Et après?

-Plus rien jusqu'à il y a environ un mois, il m'a appelée au milieu de la nuit, j'ai cru que tu avais fait une crise d'angoisse, j'ai décroché. Il a été étonné de m'entendre, il comptait laisser un message. Là, Casey m'a expliqué qu'il te laissait une lettre au cas où il ne devait plus jamais te revoir.

-C'était donc toi?!

-Oui.

-A-t-il dit autre chose?

-Oui, qu'il t'aimerait toujours. Il m'a aussi demandé de prendre soin de toi si il devait partir.

-Et c'est ce que tu as fait et je t'en remercie.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Il a ajouté qu'il espérait de tout cœur que tu ouvres enfin les yeux sur mes sentiments et que s'il devait mourir, j'étais la seule personne qu'il apprécierait de voir à tes côtés tous les jours de là-haut. J'étais touchée par le compliment et je lui ai répondu « Même si ça me tue de le dire, je préfère que ce soit toi qui vives le reste de sa vie à ses côtés qu'une multitude d'amants ou un homme qui joue avec elle ».

-Je ne comprends pas, de quoi parliez vous?

-Jane,..., je t'...

Mon portable sonne. Je le sors de ma poche dans l'idée de l'éteindre mais je vois le nom de Frost et décroche.

-Rizzoli.

-Jane, c'est Frost, on a trouvé notre gars.

-Où?

-43 Winston Road.

-J'arrive.

Je raccroche et décale Maura. Je croise son regard plein de peur et de tristesse et mon cœur se serre à cette vision.

-Désolée, je dois y aller.

Maura me fait un signe de la tête et je fonce vers la porte d'entrée attrapant d'une main ma plaque et mon flingue et de l'autre les clés de ma voiture. Je rentre dans celle-ci et démarre aussitôt, la sécurité routière n'existe plus pour moi. Heureusement, les rues de Boston sont quasiment désertes et les autres automobilistes ont la bonne idée de se décaler à ma vue. Mes pensées sont en ébullition, je vais battre Hoyt une seconde fois et après avoir bouclé cette enquête, je m'assurerai personnellement qu'il n'ait pas d'autres rejetons. Mon esprit sort de sa longue énumération des crimes que j'aimerais faire subir à Hoyt pour se diriger vers Maura. « Jane,..., je t'... », je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour connaître la fin. Et merde! Je tape sur le volant de colère. « Je t'.. », deux mots et demi qui font apparaître des papillons dans mon ventre et m'envoler dans les nuages surtout quand c'est Maura les énonce mais me font aussi terriblement peur. Je ne veux pas perdre Maura et notre amitié est plus que de l'amitié moyenne mais de là à être de l'amour, n'y a-t-il pas un énorme pas? Ahh... J'aime le temps passé avec Maura et je voudrais qu'il soit plus long, j'aime nos étreintes mais est-ce une raison? Ce que je ressentais pour Casey était totalement différent, y a-t-il différent niveaux ou types d'amour? Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête que je me rends à peine compte que je suis arrivée à destination.

Je vois Frost et Korsak quatre voitures plus loin et me gare à leurs côtés. Nous descendons nos vitres respectives et nous nous observons. Je vois bien que Frost me regarde bizarrement, il y a un truc que je ne vais pas aimer qui approche. Vince me regarde d'un regard plein d'amour et de pitié, ça m'agace même si je sais qu'il ne peut s'en empêcher.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-On a trouvé Hoyt Jr.

Frost me tend un dossier peu épais, je l'ouvre et vois l'image de notre gars. Il a les mêmes cheveux que son père et le même regard mais quelque chose en lui me semble familier. Je regarde le reste des informations récupérées par mes partenaires et mon cœur est à deux doigts de s'arrêter quand je lis le nom: « Peter Epps ». Je tourne mes yeux vers les gars cherchant dans leurs gestes le signe d'une quelconque erreur possible mais rien, nada, nicht... Maura va s'en vouloir à jamais d'être tombé dans le panneau, pourquoi je pense à Maura alors que je vais boucler le fils de mon pire cauchemar? Par curiosité, je regarde le reste des informations, j'apprends sans surprise qu'il n'était pas dans l'armée et qu'il n'est pas psychologue mais qu'il a suivi quelques semestres de médecine comme son père. Le métier que je lis à la place me fait bouillir de rage : « pianiste ». Depuis que Hoyt m'a marqué, je ne peux plus jouer de ce si bel instrument qu'est le piano. Mes doigts glissent sur les touches tous les soirs sans jamais, une seule fois, les enfoncer. Comment ose-t-il me narguer de la sorte? Je sens les regards de Frost et Korsak et me tourne vers eux.

-Vous êtes prêt?

-Oui.

-Moi, c'est bon.

-Alors on y va.

J'accroche mon holster à ma ceinture après avoir vérifier que mon arme était prête à servir. Les gars font de même, nous sortons en même temps de nos voitures respectives. Je fais signe à Korsak de faire le tour et d'attendre au cas où Hoyt Jr. déciderait de sortir par l'arrière de la maison, les marches du perron craquent sous mon poids, mon cœur s'accélère à chaque nouveau mouvement. Frost s'est occupé du mandat alors je ne lui lance un seul regard en sortant mon flingue de son étui avant de fracasser la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé. Immédiatement Frost s'élance en avant, je suis sur ses talons les bras tendus, une main tenant ma lampe et l'autre le pistolet, j'effectue un arc de cercle autour de moi et sens mon coéquipier faire de même de l'autre côté. Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et nous avançons, à lui le côté droit de la maison, à moi la gauche, comme toujours. Notre avancée est méticuleuse, chaque nouvelle pièce est fouillée de fond en comble. Rapidement, arrivent les derniers RAS et nous redescendons au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y a personne. Je fais signe à Korsak de nous rejoindre, nous fouillons la maison après avoir mis des gants en caoutchouc. Je fulmine, il n'y a rien qui nous indique que ce malade vit ici.

-On y va, il peut toujours revenir.

-Je vais placer une voiture banalisée devant.

-Jane attends, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va t'intéresser.

La voix de Frost me parvient du sous-sol,Vince me fait signe d'y aller sans lui en sortant son portable. Je descends les quelques marches avant d'arriver sur le sol en terre battue. Les souvenirs reviennent, je vois apparaître un matelas avec une femme blonde allongée dessus, elle est ensanglantée, je vois l'incision sur son bas ventre. Je ferme les yeux, un frisson me parcourt les yeux et mon souffle devient plus saccadé. Un contact me fait revenir sur terre et je vois les yeux de mon partenaire plein de compassion. C'est à ce moment que je prends conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Les murs sont remplis de coupures de journal et de photos de surveillance. Une seule personne apparaît à chaque fois clairement: Maura. Mon cœur manque quelques battements, je déglutis et me tourne. Sur le dernier mur, une grande carte de Boston des punaises de couleurs différentes pour les différentes activités de Maura, de ce que je vois, je dirais bleu pour le shopping, rouge pour le boulot, jaune les amis,... Un cœur rouge encercle sa maison et je remarque bien vite la mire noire centrée sur mon appartement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà la suite, merci à tous les reviewers. Je tiens aussi à remercier ma correctrice qui a été la première personne à lire mes écrits et qui m'a dit que j'avais un don pour l'écriture. C'est grâce à elle que vous lisez cette fic. Je sais que ce chapitre lui rappellera quelques souvenirs et je tiens à lui dire que de l'eau est passé sous les ponts depuis et que je me porte mieux grâce à elle.**

**Bonne lecture!**

« Sache que je »J-J.G.

Ce lundi matin, je monte les marches du poste de la BPD le cœur lourd. Je pense à Maura et la peur qu'elle doit avoir de se savoir visée par Hoyt Jr. Korsak a eu raison de la mettre sous protection, mais j'ai dû batailler pour qu'on ne dise pas à Maura que l'homme qui lui en veut n'est personne d'autre que le psychologue qu'elle m'a fait rencontrer. Le hall est déjà en désordre à cette heure matinale mais je vois immédiatement Maura à travers les portes de l'ascenseur qui descend. Pendant ce dixième de seconde, je n'ai aperçu que ses yeux rouges et son visage tiré. Mon cœur se serre à cette idée. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis sa déclaration et l'ai laissé dans l'incertitude. Mais que faire? Cette incertitude me ronge déjà, je ne peux rien lui dire car je ne comprends pas mes propres sentiments.

Je trouve Frost endormi devant son écran, le pauvre, il s'est tué à la tâche tout le week-end. Il a été autant surpris que Korsak d'apprendre que je ne m'occuperais pas personnellement de la sécurité de Maura mais après avoir croisé mon regard noir de Rizzoli, ils n'avaient posé aucune questions et j'avais appelé Frankie pour qu'il garde un œil sur mon amie? mon amour? D'ailleurs il attend assis sur mon fauteuil pour un débriefing. Il se tourne vers moi quand je pose mon gobelet de café sur le bureau, je sens son regard s'attarder sur mes cernes. Il se lève et m'attrape le bras, je le regarde surpris quand il nous enferme dans la salle de conférence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là, Frankie?

-Je veux la vérité et tu ne me l'aurais pas donné devant Korsak et Frost même endormi. Alors, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas?

-Rien, juste un salaud qui m'échappe et me nargue en espionnant Maura.

-Jane, pas à moi. Tu ne t'es pas précipité chez Maura pour savoir comment elle allait, tu n'as pas pris sa sécurité et tu me l'as confiée alors que tu y tiens plus que ta propre vie. Tout le week-end, j'ai vu Maura faire bonne figure devant moi et je l'entendais pleurer dans sa chambre dès qu'elle pouvait. Tu arrives au poste avec des cernes incroyables alors que tu étais de repos et que tu avais confié à Frost le soin de t'appeler si besoin. Alors Jane Clémentine Rizzoli, s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas?

Les paroles de Frankie me surprennent, jamais je n'avais imaginé mon petit frère aussi protecteur et observateur. La BPD possède un atout de poids avec mon frère dans ses rangs. Je m'effondre en larme et immédiatement, Frankie me serre dans ses bras. Le poids de mes sentiments et de la révélation de Maura s'atténue quand je raconte à Frankie la soirée de vendredi soir et mes interrogations. Je me rends compte que j'ai gardé trop de choses pour moi depuis Hoyt en m'apercevant qu'en moins d'un mois, j'ai vidé mon cœur à deux personnes différentes et le bien que cela fait. La colère remonte en pic quand je pense à Peter Epps ou plutôt Hoyt Jr. Je remercie mon frère à la fin de mon explication et me lève avec la ferme intention de résoudre cette enquête le plus rapidement possible pour permettre à Maura de vivre sans cette habitude de rechercher dans tous les recoins de sa maison si personne n'y ai caché, sans cette peur d'ouvrir la porte ni de sortir acheter du pain.

Je passe le reste de la matinée à chercher une piste du repère de Hoyt Jr. Je sais que comme son père, il a un lieu où il peut repenser en paix à tous ses crimes car je suis désormais sûre que ce n'étais pas son coup d'essai le meurtre du médecin. Juste un crime sur mon terrain d'enquête pour pas que je le loupe. J'ai renvoyé Frost dormir quelques heures dans la salle de repos sur le sofa. Il me rejoint après deux heures de repos méritées, je secoue la tête à sa question silencieuse, non nous avons toujours rien. Il est deux heures de l'après-midi quand je descends manger à la cafétéria avec Frankie. Nous déjeunons en silence et je le remercie de ne pas poser de questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Lorsque j'ai fini, je me lève et part.

-Tu devrais lui écrire.

Je me retourne et regarde mon frère toujours en train de manger.

-A qui?

-Maura.

Il me regarde désormais et je hausse les épaules en soupirant.

-Quoi? Dis-je en partant.

Le soir, en arrivant à mon appartement, Jo Friday se jette sur moi. Mécaniquement, je la nourris. Je ne sais plus où poser les yeux, tout me rappelle Maura et la soirée de vendredi. Je décide de prendre une douche, mais celle-ci cesse rapidement car je n'arrive pas à couper mes questions. Énervée, j'attrape un T-Shirt de l'armée dans l'armoire et un jogging noir. Je sens l'odeur de Casey, je ferme les yeux. Grossière erreur, je vois Maura apparaître, elle est ligotée et Hoyt Jr arrive un scalpel au poing. Hors de moi, je commence mon exercice, je frappe sans m'arrêter sur mon punching-ball. Sans prendre le soin de me protéger les poings, j'enchaîne les coups. J'ai trop besoin de me faire mal physiquement pour me soulager de toutes ces questions qui m'entourent: Maura et mes sentiments, écrire. Je descends mes yeux vers mes mains et aperçois les morceaux de peau qui s'arrachent ainsi que mon sang qui les colore. Les paroles de Maura surgissent de ma mémoire. Je décide de m'arrêter de frapper, je panse mes blessures et change mon T-Shirt pour celui de la BPD. Écrire... L'idée de Frankie me revient, je ne veux pas blesser plus Maura alors il est temps pour moi que je lui explique ce que je ressens. Moi, Jane Rizzoli, la personne la plus à l'aise dans les relations humaines, je suis là en train de chercher les mots et le courage de raconter ma vie sentimentale à ma meilleure amie par écrit. Une fois la lettre terminée, je la range dans ma veste. Je lui la donnerais demain. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas, j'ai beau me tourner et me retourner je ne trouve pas une seule position confortable plus de cinq minutes.

Le reste de la semaine se ponctue chaque jour du même manège de ma part, je sens la lettre dans ma poche et décide de la remettre à Maura, je me lève donc et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Là, j'appuie sur l'étage de la morgue et respire un grand coup. Tout au long de la descente, mon cœur s'accélère et mon souffle devient saccadé, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Lorsqu'enfin les portes s'ouvrent, je fais un pas en avant puis immédiatement après un pas en arrière et appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton de la cafétéria, le courage me fuit une fois de plus. Après un bon pancake sans oreilles de lapin, je remonte et me tue au travail pour trouver Hoyt Jr et libérer Maura de sa peur.

Le week-end arrive à mon grand soulagement et après quelques heures de recherches supplémentaires, j'éteins enfin mon ordinateur et range mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi. Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce avant de partir et aperçoit Frankie qui me fait signe de venir le voir.

-Encore là petit frère?

-Et oui, Maura préfère rester au poste le plus longtemps possible, elle s'y sent en sécurité plus que chez elle malgré ma présence. Je crois que c'est de te savoir dans le bâtiment qui la rassure.

-Je sais, tu voulais me parler?

-Oui, tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit lundi?

-Lui écrire?

-C'est ça.

-Oui, je l'ai même fait, mais je n'arrive pas à lui donner.

-Je vois. Tu sais que tu vous tues à petit feu comme ça.

-Oui mais j'ai peur Frankie.

-Que dis-tu de venir ce soir manger avec nous deux, tu n'as qu'à prétexter que tu viens voir comment je travaille pour une quelconque évaluation?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée.

-Jane...

-Bon ok, je passe dans une heure.

-Bien, je m'arrange pour ramener Maura chez elle.

Voilà, comment je me retrouve devant le 1123 dans la nuit noire et froide de cet automne. Je suis là depuis dix minutes devant la porte levant le poing avant de le rabaisser. Le froid commence à pénétrer ma veste et c'est lui qui me donne le courage de frapper trois coups sur le bois de la porte. Maura apparaît et me regarde surprise. Elle me laisse entrer pour pouvoir fermer la porte et garder la chaleur dans la maison. Je prends le temps de l'observer et mon coeur se serre à la vue de ses yeux rougies par les larmes et les cernes immenses tirant son visage de fatigue, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler mais je ne veux pas la blesser. J'ai remarqué que ses épaules se sont détendues en me voyant.

-Salut.

-Hey.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je dois superviser la protection de Frankie.

-Ah oui, il me l'a dit. Il fait une ronde extérieur, il va arriver dans cinq minutes.

Elle me fait signe de m'installer dans le salon et je m'assieds sur le canapé pendant qu'elle lance la préparation du repas. Je ferme les yeux humant les odeurs de la cuisine. Je me détends complètement en essayant de faire abstraction à la discussion qui va avoir lieu. Le bip caractéristique de mon portable me fait sortir de ma pensée. Je regarde le nouveau message de Fankie: « Tu es arrivée? ». Je réponds par l'affirmatif me demandant où il veut en arriver et je reçois rapidement la réponse. « Alors je prends une pose pour me reposer un peu dans la maison

d'ami. Je sais que tu veilles sur elle, bippe moi quand tu t'en vas. » Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, le premier depuis longtemps. Comprenant le message sous-entendu de Frankie, je me lève et m'installe sur un tabouret du bar et sors l'enveloppe de ma poche, je la regarde en inspirant un grand coup.

-Maur'.

-Oui?

Elle se retourne et me regarde les yeux remplis de peur. Je déglutis et me lance. Je fais glisser la lettre vers Maura.

-Lis s'il te plaît.

Elle ouvre la lettre et vois tout ces mots qui sont sortis comme une libération sur le papier. Son côté rationnel, lui fait reposer les feuilles pour éteindre le four. Après les avoir récupérer, elle se dirige vers le canapé et je la suis en silence. Enfin, elle commence la lecture, je me sens flancher et ferme les yeux en repensant aux mots écrits, les connaissant par cœur.

« Maur',

Je tremble en écrivant ces mots. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. C'est Frankie qui m'a conseillé de t'écrire et je dois dire qu'il avait raison. Ce que je ressens, je ne peux que te l'apprendre par écrit, je n'ai pas le tact de te le dire en face. Oui, moi, Jane Clémentine Rizzoli, la personne la plus à l'aise dans les relations humaines, je suis là en train de chercher les mots et le courage de raconter ma vie sentimentale à ma meilleure amie par écrit. Alors que je n'ai aucun mal pour te raconter l'angoisse que j'ai vécu avec Hoyt, deux mots de ta part me rendent aussi peureuse qu'une petite fille quand son père ne vérifie pas l'absence de monstre sous son lit avant de se coucher.

J'ai peur de te dire que je ressens comme un vide au niveau du cœur au moment où tu me quittes, j'aime le temps passé avec toi et je voudrais qu'il soit plus long, j'aime nos étreintes mais est-ce une raison? Ce que je ressentais pour Casey est totalement différent de ce que je ressens pour toi mais pour autant, je ne pourrais réellement pas vivre sans toi alors que je sais aujourd'hui que je peux vivre sans lui. Y a-t-il différent niveaux ou types d'amour? Je sens mon cœur se serrer à chaque fois que tu évoques un de tes amants ou un des hommes qui te tournent autour. Est-ce de la jalousie? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus rien lorsque je lis la peur et la crainte au fond de tes yeux comme ce matin, sauf que je veux tuer la personne qui te met dans cet état, dois-je alors partir, quitter Boston pour que tu retrouves ta joie de vivre et tes monologues Wikidiens?

Je ne sais que peu de choses au moment où j'écris ces mots, je veux attraper Hoyt Jr pour que arrêtes de vivre dans la peur permanente d'être attaquée. Je veux que tu sois heureuse même si cela veut dire que je m'éloigne de toi pour pas devenir un rêve irréalisable pour toi. J'aimerais tellement passer le reste de ma vie en riant avec toi mais nos sentiments sont-ils compatibles?

Pardon Maura.

Jane »

Lorsqu'elle pose enfin la lettre, elle me regarde et j'accroche mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux semblent m'envoyer un message que je ne sais pas décrypter. Elle pose une de ses mains sur mon visage et approche le sien du mien. Je sens désormais son souffle, le long de ma joue et je sais à l'instant ce que je ressens. Je comble une grande partie de la distance qui sépare nos lèvres et m'arrête à quelques millimètres hésitante. Nos regards sont toujours ancrés profondément dans nos yeux et je pose mes deux mains sur ses joues, une larme perle dessus et je l'essuie du pouce avant de finir de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens le corps de Maura se détendre, ses lèvres ont un goût légèrement fruité, je me sens bien. Mes yeux se ferment et je sens Maura se décoller de mes lèvres pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle a compris que je ne suis pas encore prête pour la suite et se contente de ce chaste baiser. Je sens mon corps devenir lourd et tombe dans les bras de Morphée malgré les milliers d'alarmes qui se sont allumées dans ma tête.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à tous. Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je sais que certains se sont posés un paquet de questions au sujet de la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent alors voici le suivant. Avant tout je veux vous prévenir que ce chapitre m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir notamment au sujet du rating. Alors si à votre avis, je dois passer en rating M, merci de me prévenir. Ce chapitre est très violent, je conseille donc aux âmes sensibles d'attendre le suivant. De plus, il est presque entièrement basé sur le livre "Le Chirurgien" de Tess Gerritsen qui est la base de la série. Voilà, je répète que ce chapitre est gore.**

**!ATTENTION, LIRE L'INTRODUCTION, S'IL VOUS PLAIT!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

Lorsque je reviens à moi, je ne vois qu'un brouillard perpétuel, je sens que ma bouche est fermé par du Teflon. Mon cœur s'accélère, je devine ce qu'il s'est passé: Hoyt nous a eu. Peu à peu, mes synapses, mot barbare, se connectent. Je sens que mes chevilles, mes cuisses mes épaules et mes poignets sont tous liés par deux à l'aide de tours et de tours de Teflon. La brume devant mes yeux se dissipe, je suis assise face au canapé, il ne nous a pas déplacé. Maura est tout aussi ligotée que moi mais je vois qu'elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée. Hoyt Jr apparaît dans mon champ de vision, il me regarde et ne dis rien, il s'assoit face à moi, à côté de Maura. Sa main caresse sa joue, la colère monte d'un cran dans mes veines. Il sourit à Maura quand elle ouvre les yeux, je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas encore aperçut. Quand ,enfin, sa vue revient, elle sursaute à la vue d'un visage si près d'elle. Maura tourne la tête et me voit, elle plonge son regard dans le mien et je lis de l'incompréhension et de la peur au fond de ses magnifiques yeux. Hoyt l'embrasse sur le front avec douceur avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ha, ha! Alors Détective Rizzoli, vous ne dîtes pas à votre amie qui est le méchant de l'histoire, c'est étonnant, elle aurait pu vous dire où je travaillais.

Le cran de colère d'au-dessus est passé et je lance un regard noir à la Rizzoli au fou qui se tient devant moi. Il sait très bien que son histoire de psychologue est un mensonge et que nous l'avons découvert. La haine arrive très vite dans mes veines lorsqu'il se penche sur Maura pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Puis il se tourne vers moi et la douceur jusqu'alors présente dans chacun de ses gestes disparaît. Il reprend la parole ou plutôt me crache à la figure une colère dès plus violente.

-En tout cas, fliquette, merci de m'avoir libéré le chemin jusqu'à mon amour. Ton gentil toutou est rentré bien sagement dans sa niche et il doit faire un gros dodo. Ah, tu remercieras tes collègues pour la voiture banalisée devant chez moi, j'avais un cadeau pour Maura mais je n'ai pas pu aller le récupérer. Grâce à toi, je peux accomplir la dernière volonté de mon père et réaliser mon rêve le plus tendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père à fixé son dévolu sur toi, lui qui avait le bon goût de se satisfaire de la peur lisible dans les yeux de ses victimes. Il a tout fait pour voir la peur dans tes yeux et ça l'a tué. Alors que le Docteur Isles n'a pas cette carapace et qu'il est si simple de faire apparaître une lueur de crainte aux fond de ses yeux émeraudes. Mais mon père a voulu pour dernière volonté que je crée cette lueur au fond de tes yeux. Je savais que tu appréciais le Docteur mais de là à être en couple, tu me facilites la tâche encore une fois.

Je me maudis de ne rien pouvoir faire, Frankie et Ma' on peut-être croisé ce fou, sont-ils en danger? Hoyt Jr se tourne vers Maura et la douceur réapparaît dans ses gestes, la peur dans les yeux de Maura grandit. Je vais le tuer.

-Vous savez ce que c'est la peur Docteur, c'est une émotion ressentie généralement en présence ou dans la perspective d'un danger ou d'une menace. En d'autres termes, la peur est la capacité de reconnaître le danger et de le fuir ou de le combattre, également connue sous le terme «réponse combat-fuite». Par extension, le terme peut aussi désigner l'appréhension liée à des situations déplaisantes ou à des animaux répugnants. Il est alors question de phobie, mot issu d'une racine grecque désignant la peur comme notamment la claustrophobie, l'acrophobie, l'arachnophobie ou l'agoraphobie. D'un point de vue neurologique, la peur est essentiellement une activation de l'amygdale . L'activation de l'amygdale correspond généralement à un sentiment de danger imminent. Elle peut entrainer une inhibition de la pensée et prépare l'individu à fuir ou à se défendre. Certains psychologues tels que John B. Watson, Robert Plutchik et Paul Ekman ont suggéré que la peur était créée par un flux d'émotions incluant la joie, la tristesse et la colère. La peur devrait être distinguée de l'état d'anxiété. Par ailleurs, la peur est générée par les comportements spécifiques de l'évitement et de la fuite, alors que l'anxiété est le résultat de menaces perçues comme étant incontrôlables ou inévitables.

Le monologue Wikidien de Hoyt me semble tout à fait pathétique, il n'a pas cette lueur de joie quand il parle comme Maura. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est de la peur ou de l'anxiété que je lis dans les yeux de Maur' mais ça me déplaît au plus au point. A chacun de ses gestes pour Maura, je sens la colère monter en flèche, je crois que Maura appelle ça une fonction exponentielle mais je ne sais plus. Je dois me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, pour l'instant, il ne fait que parler et je n'ai rien pour le blesser, une tentative d'évasion ne servirait qu'à l'énerver d'avantage. Si je veux sortir Maura de cet enfer, ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Je prends donc mon mal en patience. Il reprend ses explications.

-Vous connaissez sûrement Docteur le mythe grec d'Iphigénie. Je vais le raconter rapidement pour que la petit fille inculte en face de vous comprenne la suite. Agamemnon a été désigné par la coalition des rois grecs pour diriger les troupes grecques contre la ville de Troir. En effet, Ménélas, frère d'Agamemnon, a contraint tous les rois grecs à honorer un serment et donc à l'aider à reprendre son épouse, Hélène enlevée par Pâris, fils du roi de Troie. Lorsqu'Agamemnon tente de lancer la flotte grecque réunie à Aulis, vers les côtes de Troie, les vents restent défavorables. Calchasle devin révèle alors qu'une offense commise par Agamemnon contre Artémis en est la cause et que seule la mort de sa fille Iphigénie apaisera la colère de la déesse. Agamemnon refuse d'abord le sacrifice, mais poussé par Ménélas et Ulysse, il s'y résigne.

"Agamemnon invente alors un stratagème afin d'attirer Iphigénie à Aulis : on fait dire à Clytemnestre qu'Achille refuserait de partir si on ne lui accordait pas la main d'Iphigénie. Une fois arrivées au camp achéen, Clytemnestre et Iphigénie finissent par apprendre le funeste destin qui lui est réservé. Consciente, toutefois, de la nécessité du sacrifice vis-à-vis de la Grèce, Iphigénie accepte de mourir. Au moment du sacrifice, Artémis l'aurait, suivant certains écrits, remplacée _in extremis _par une biche, afin de la préserver de la folie des hommes, et en aurait fait la prêtresse de son temple en Tauride.

"Clytemnestre, contrairement à sa fille, ne pardonnera pas Agamemnon et se vengera en le tuant au retour de la guerre de Troie. Selon une autre version, Agamemnon fut assassiné par Égisthe, l'amant de sa femme Clytemnestre, avec l'aide de celle-ci: crime qui sera vengé par Oreste, leur fils, d'après l'oracle d'Apollon. Plus tard, le parricide sera pardonné par les Athéniens. Ce que le mythe ne dit pas, c'est la peur ressentie par Iphigénie, on peut se résoudre à mourir, ce n'est pas pour autant que la mort ne nous fait pas peur. J'imagine l'obsession vécu par Agamemnon au moment où il voit le sang de son sang couler de la chair de sa chair. J'ai ressenti un plaisir des plus apaisants en tuant ma mère avec l'aide de mon père, ce fut mon premier crime et je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

" Le sang couvre une large palette de couleur du pourpre brillant au rouge cerise. Il m'hypnotise à chaque fois. Vous verrez Docteur quand j'inciserais couche après couche la paroi intestinale de votre amie. En premier vient la peau avec son épiderme, son derme et son hypoderme, c'est la partie la plus complexe car pour avoir un coupure nette, il faut que la peau soit bien tendue et le tout sans laisser de trace. Ensuite le fascia superficiel est incisé, toujours dans le même sens de la gauche vers la droite, puis les muscles, je pense que la contraction de l'ensemble du corps m'aidera à avoir l'incision la plus propre possible, comme en étude de médecine. Je pense Détective que c'est le muscle qui mettra le plus de temps à reprendre sa consistance d'antan. Vous vous dépensez trop, le sport vous tuera, si ce n'est la peine que vous aurez en cherchant désespérément la femme de votre vie sans jamais la revoir. Pour finir, il me faudra découper le péritoine avant d'atteindre mon trophée: votre utérus, Détective, et le petit être qui prend vit à l'intérieur mourra à petit feu.

" Ensuite, je vous laisserez en vie, sur cette chaise inconfortable et j'emmènerais avec moi mon trophée et votre amie. Alors vous aurez le plaisir de ne plus jamais recroiser mon visage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois à l'abri, j'appellerais vos collègues pour qu'il vous sauve. J'aurais suturé l'ensemble des veines et artères, une hémorragie ne vous tueras pas. La colère et la tristesse, oui!

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre où il veut en venir, le temps de faire abstraction de la peur grandissante dans le regard de Maura. Il veut m'enlever mon utérus avec le dernier cadeau de Casey alors que je suis encore en vie, me sauver d'une hémorragie, puis partir avec Maura et le fœtus à l'autre bout du monde dans un lieu où je ne pourrais pas le retrouver, comme si il existait un tel lieu. Puis finalement envoyer la cavalerie ici pour qu'ils me voient vider de ma féminité. La bile envie ma bouche et je dois faire un effort pour ne pas me jeter immédiatement sur lui.

Il sort de la pièce et je vois clairement les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de Maura. Je renvoie immédiatement toute la colère et la peur qui m'envahit pour ne laisser paraître que le courage dans mes yeux, je ne veux pas que la femme face à moi perde pied, il gagnerait. J'insuffle à Maura, l'espoir et le courage de survivre à cet enfer.

Hoyt Jr revient avec un plateau en inox, dessus sont disposés tous le matériel médical dont il a besoin pour son extraction, la bile remonte dans ma bouche. Il y a aussi une boîte de préservatif et je me demande ce qu'elle fait là. La réponse s'impose rapidement quand une fois qu'il est posé le plateau, il s'approche de Maura et commence à lui relever sa robe. S'en ai trop pour moi, je bondis de la chaise et saute sur Hoyt Jr.

On tombe tous les deux sur le sol, lui sous moi, sa main cherche à taton le scalpel sur le plateau en inox, mais je m'en aperçoit que trop tard. La lame glisse sur ma joue et je sens mon sang perler. Le deuxième coup qu'il envoie, je suis prête, je tends mes poignets liés en avant de la lame et il coupe le Teflon. Malheureusement, je suis trop concentrée à m'occuper de mes poignets que je ne le vois pas se retourner et planter la lame dans mon épaule droite. Je laisse échapper un cri de douleur qui est stoppé par la bande de Teflon sur mes lèvres. Je tombe au sol et il me domine maintenant de sa hauteur. Il me scotche au sol avec des bandes supplémentaires de Teflon. Son visage est crispé par un rictus cruel.

-Bon, je vais manger le plat de résistance avant l'entrée. Tu ne te remettras jamais de ton acte, tu ne pourras plus jamais voir un psychologue sans voir mon visage. Tu vas plonger dans une tourmente sans fin.

Il termine sa réplique par un ricanement machiavélique qui me fait froid dans le dos. Je puise au fond de moi le courage de regarder une dernière fois Maura avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne gagnera pas, il ne verra pas ma peur au fond de mon regard.

Je sens la lame glisser sur ma peau, je me concentre sur le visage de Maura qui est apparu dans mon esprit. Avec son sourire elle semble me dire que tout n'est pas encore perdu. Je perds la notion du temps à cause de la douleur. Le visage de Maura se brouille.

Tout à coup, j'entends une détonation, puis le bruit de l'inox qui tombe. Après, ce n'est qu'un brouhaha sans fin. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec le visage de Hoyt Jr, un trou rouge entre les deux yeux. Son corps est basculé et ma vue se floute, je sens que la bande de Teflon disparaît de mes lèvres et je puise au fond de moi pour murmurer.

-Le... bé...bé...

-Chuuuuuuuuuut.


	12. Chapter 12

**Un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, un chapitre charnière dans la vie de Jane, un chapitre de liaison, un chapitre récapitulatif. Autant dire que ce chapitre est sûrement pas le meilleur ni excellent mais il est là pour être lu et amener des questions comme les autres. Merci aux reviewers, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur.**

**Bonne lecture. **

Il fait noir, je ne sais plus où est le haut, où est le bas. Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Tout se mélange autour de moi, je ne sais pas ce que je suis, j'ai l'impression d'être tout et rien à la fois. Maura dirait que c'est impossible. Qui est Maura?

Combien de temps c'est-il passé depuis la dernière fois? Je ne sais pas, le noir m'entoure toujours. Je sens quelques choses, une odeur, de la propreté... Un hôpital? Je revois l'image d'un scalpel.

_Je sens la lame glisser sur ma peau, je me concentre sur le visage de Maura, je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est mais je sens qu'elle me veut du bien, qui est apparu dans mon esprit. Avec son sourire elle semble me dire que tout n'est pas encore perdu. Je perds la notion du temps à cause de la douleur. Le visage de Maura se brouille._

_Tout à coup, j'entends une détonation, puis le bruit de l'inox qui tombe. Après, ce n'est qu'un brouhaha sans fin. Je tombe nez à nez avec un visage qui laisse apparaître un rictus, un trou rouge entre les deux yeux. Son corps est basculé et ma vue se floute, je sens que la bande de Teflon disparaît de mes lèvres et je puise au fond de moi pour murmurer mais aucun son ne passe mes lèvres.._

Une odeur fruitée me parvient maintenant, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, cette odeur m'appaise. Je me rendors enfin, j'imagine que je ferme les yeux un peu plus fort.

Un bruit me parvient, il me faut du temps avant de l'intégrer. Depuis quand le silence a cessé de m'entourer? Un bip régulier, une respiration, est-ce la mienne, je ne sais pas? Les souvenirs du monde extérieur me reviennent mais je ne sais toujours pas qui est Maura. Il me semble que je m'appelle Jane Clémentine Rizzoli, je suis, j'étais? Inspecteur à la BPD. J'ai deux frères, j'ai tué Hoyt, un fou furieux et je suis tombée dans les mains de son fils. Sinon rien. Mais je ne désespère pas, je me bats pour que le reste me revienne.

-Jane, … Maura... pleure... tu … manques.

Il y a quelqu'un à mes côtés, un homme, mon frère, Frankie! Je vois des images défilées devant moi, malgré l'incompréhension de la phrase, ces quelques mots sont de véritables flash-back. Maura Isles, ma meilleure amie, Légiste en Chef du Massachusetts. Elle me revient, son visage, ses cheveux blonds, son regard émeraude. Mais...

_Lorsqu'elle pose enfin la lettre, elle me regarde et j'accroche mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux semblent m'envoyer un message que je ne sais pas décrypter. Elle pose une de ses mains sur mon visage et approche le sien du mien. Je sens désormais son souffle, le long de ma joue et je sais à l'instant ce que je ressens. Je comble une grande partie de la distance qui sépare nos lèvres et m'arrête à quelques millimètres hésitante. Nos regards sont toujours ancrés profondément dans nos yeux et je pose mes deux mains sur ses joues, une larme perle dessus et je l'essuie du pouce avant de finir de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens le corps de Maura se détendre, ses lèvres ont un goût légèrement fruité, je me sens bien. Mes yeux se ferment et je sens Maura se décoller de mes lèvres pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle a compris que je ne suis pas encore prête pour la suite et se contente de ce chaste baiser._

Quelle lettre? Serions nous plus qu'amies? Ma tête me fait mal comme l'ensemble de mon corps. J'aperçois une lueur à l'horizon, j'essaye de l'atteindre mais cela devient vite compliqué. N'ayant ni haut, ni bas, je n'ai rien pour m'appuyer. La fatigue m'attrape après une durée indéterminée et je m'enfonce dans les pénombres.

C'est une sensation de froid qui me réveille, enfin au départ, je prends peur quand je ressens cette chose que j'ai oublié. Mais bien vite, les notions de chaleur me reviennent, le toucher est de retour dans mon monde. Je sais désormais que je suis allongée dans un lit confortable, un drap fin me recouvre jusqu'au haut des seins et mes mains sont posées sur une couverture rêche.

Une main chaude maintient fermement la mienne, je suppose que c'est Maura d'après la voix. Mais je ne peux que supposer à partir des bribes de phrases que j'entends. Tout à coup, une larme vient s'écraser sur le dos de ma main. Je veux l'aider, mais je ne peux ni bouger, ni parler. Je me bats tant que je peux mais rien ni fait. Au bout d'un moment, je sens qu'elle s'en va et je n'ai pas pu lui dire combien elle me manque. A bout de force, je me laisse sombrer dans les ténèbres en priant pour que la prochaine fois, les choses aient changées.

_Six hommes du régiment de Casey portent son cercueil recouvert du drapeau américain. Puis le prêtre commence la cérémonie, le supérieur de mon homme lui rend hommage ainsi que le sergent major Jonhson, son meilleur ami au combat. Ses honneurs militaires se composent des trois coups de salves, chacun par sept membres de son service. Au même instant, le drapeau est méticuleusement plié. Le supérieur de Casey le reçoit et d'un pas militaire des plus précis, il s'approche de moi. Je le récupère et il me salue. Ce paquet dans mes mains semble me dire: « Je t'aimais Jane mais il faut que tu repartes de l'avant et débarrasse Boston de tous ses truands. » Je le serre dans mes bras et mes larmes coulent en douceur._

_Les gens se lèvent et partent petit à petit. Je m'approche du cercueil et le caresse. Sur la photo, Casey me sourit tendrement et semble regarder derrière moi. Je tourne mon regard dans la même direction et je vois Maura qui marche vers moi. Casey semble me la confier, ou alors il me confie à elle. Je fais la promesse, en voyant ma famille et mes collègues en arrière plan, de toujours les protéger._

Arg! Comment je peux les protéger du monde où je suis? Je ne peux ni bouger, ni parler, ni faire le moindre signe pour leur dire que je les aime. Il y a toujours cette flamme qui brille au loin et qui me nargue. Je me déchaîne pour avancer dans cette direction, mais rien ni fait. Je ne peux rien faire.

Je repense à tout ce que je me souviens, aux moments de joie et ceux de tristesse. Je dresse rapidement un tableau de l'ensemble de ma vie malgré les blancs. Il me semble que je me suis toujours débrouillée pour aider les autres et ce quelque soit le prix comme la balle prise pour sauver Frankie. J'ai donné tout l'amour que j'ai pu, que ça soit à Casey ou à Maura. Comment faire plus quand on ne sait pas à quel point une personne compte pour nous? Je regrette peu de mes actes, mon boulot m'a souvent valu des sacrifices mais qui aurait sauvé les gens que j'ai secouru, qui aurait fait renaître la flamme de la vie dans les personnes endeuillées? Je ne suis pas une sainte et je le sais mais je ne revivrais pas différemment sauf ma dernière soirée. J'aurais dû dire à Maura les trois mots qu'elle attendait de moi. Combien de fois, j'ai rêvé de ne pas dire « Je t'aime » dans le vide mais face à la personne que tout mon être chérissait? Casey a vécu de ses instants où je m'ouvrais complètement. Je voudrais tellement que Maura le sache...

Je me demande si je retrouverais Casey après avoir lâchée prise une dernière fois. Si le paradis m'attends ou les enfers? Que va-t-il se passer? J'ai confiance en ma famille et mes partenaires pour réconforter Maura et se réconforter mutuellement.

« Je t'aime Maura ». Je sens la fin proche. Je respire intérieurement un grand coup et je m'enfonce dans la mort, un goût amère en bouche.

_Sur ces paroles, je me dirige vers la salle de bain de Maura. Comme elle, auparavant, mes mains tournent et retournent la boîte en carton. Mon cœur bat la chamade, que vais-je faire si je suis enceinte? Je suis flic et célibataire. Je ne voudrais pas que mon enfant devienne orphelin. Et si jamais je retrouve un homme qui veuille bien de moi, m'acceptera-t-il sachant que j'ai ou j'aurai bientôt un enfant. Les larmes perlent sur mes joues, depuis lundi je trouve que j'ai trop pleuré. Les questions se mélangent dans ma tête. Et si...? Et si...? Mais alors...J'ouvre la boîte d'une main tremblante et sors l'appareil qui me torture ainsi l'esprit. Je lis la notice de A à Z, j'essaye de repousser tant que possible l'heure de vérité. Cela doit faire vingt minutes que je suis dans cette salle de bain, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'effectue le test. Puis mon courage partant en chute libre, je le pose sur le rebord du lavabo, retourné._

_Tout doucement, Maura attrape le test et le retourne, mes yeux ne lâchent pas son visage. Un sourire vient l'illuminer, j'aurais presque envie de l'embrasser. Les hormones te jouent des tours. Maura interrompt mes pensées en posant une main sur mon épaule puis en se jetant dans mes bras._

_-..._

_Maura crie. Je n'entends pas se qu'elle me dit, mais elle le répète inlassablement. Puis elle pose sa main sur mon ventre et commence à le caresser doucement._

_Je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir. J'arrive difficilement jusqu'à une chaise et attrape ma tête entre mes mains et commence à pleurer. Maura fait courir sa main sur mon dos, tout doucement comme lorsqu'on berce un enfant. Elle ferait une bonne mère elle, pas comme moi. Mais d'un coup, la lueur de l'espoir apparaît dans la brume de mes pensées._

JE SUIS ENCEINTE! Je le sais maintenant! Je ne peux pas partir et tuer mon enfant en même temps, alors, j'ouvre les yeux.


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci encore pour vos reviews sympathiques. Je vais sûrement publier le chapitre suivant dans un certain temps car je suis en train de donner un coup de main sur la super fic When the Past Goes Back, allez la lire, elle est super.**

**Sur ce Bonne lecture!**

La première chose que je perçois est un bruit perçant bien vite remplacer par des bips frénétiques. Puis le courant d'air froid qui court sur ma poitrine: je suis nue!? Après quelques secondes, je perçoit la foule de personnes qui m'entoure. Tous me regardent le sourire aux lèvres, on éteint un défibrillateur. Quelques infirmières sortent au ralentis, mes yeux se posent sur Maura.

-JANE!

Le temps reprend sa vitesse habituelle et j'assiste au slalom de Maura à travers la foule des médecins et internes. Je vois perler des larmes sur sa joue au moment où elle attrape ma main gauche. Je tends mon bras opposé pour l'essuyer ou du moins j'essaye car dès le premier mouvement, la douleur me traverse de part en part et je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur.

-Non, non, non. On se calme, il faut pas redémarrer au quart de tour après tant de repos.

La voix me parvient de derrière mon dos, je tourne la tête et je vois un médecin qui semble relever des données sur l'ensemble des machines placées dans la pièce. Il me paraît plutôt grand du fond de mon lit, il a des cheveux courts et blonds. Quand il se tourne enfin vers moi, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur les siens d'un bleu tellement profond que je m'y serais perdue des heures si je ne connaissais pas le vert émeraude du regard de Maura quand la joie pétille à l'intérieur.

-Docteur Tony Holden. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, vous en sentez vous capable?

-Oui, allez-y.

-Vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux mois?

-Deux mois!? Mais quel jour sommes nous?

-Le 29 novembre 2013 et le code bleu a été levé il y a deux minutes soit à 7 heures 56 minutes et 48secondes. Vous avez été admise aux urgences de cet hôpital le 3 octobre 2013 à 23 heures 46 minutes et 04 secondes, par conséquent, vous avez passé 56 jours 8 heures 10 minutes et 44 secondes dans le coma. Et vous venez dans sortir après un arrêt cardiaque de 47 secondes qui a nécessité d'une décharge électrique pour repartir.

C'est trop d'informations d'un coup, je sens littéralement mes épaules tomber. J'ai passé deux mois dans le coma! Toutes ces sensations, ces gestes répétés, ces paroles de manque n'étaient pas des rêves? Il n'y a que la main de Maura dans la mienne qui me permet de pas perdre pied, je remarque quand même que sa pression a varié lorsque le médecin énonçait ces durées interminables. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, instantanément, je suis assaillie par la peur qui n'a cessé d'être présent depuis que nous nous sommes réveillées aux mains de Hoyt Jr et qui peu à peu s'estompe grâce à ma présence. Je souris à cette pensée et je me promets que je serais dorénavant toujours attentive à ne pas faire réapparaître cette lueur de crainte de tels yeux. Le médecin toussote fort peu discrètement pour nous rappeler sa présence. Je ne veux pas quitter le regard de Maura de peur que sa terreur revienne aussitôt. Elle doit lire dans ma tête puisqu'elle me fait signe d'écouter le docteur. A contre cœur, je m'exécute.

-Alors, vous souvenez vous de ce qui s'est passé?

-Il me semble que j'ai été kidnappé avec Maura puis torturé violemment. Mais je ne suis pas certaine de tous mes souvenirs.

-C'est normal. Je ne vais pas être long, il vous faut savoir que vous avez risqué une paralysie radiculaire supérieure. Mais l'intervention de votre amie a sauvé votre épaule ainsi que votre fœtus qui se porte à merveille d'après votre gynécologue que vous verrez à neuf heures. Votre blessure à l'abdomen a entrainé quelques complications mais vous avez évité l'infection à CMV. Votre fœtus va bien.

-Merci pour ce résumé.

-De rien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Surtout n'oubliez pas, pas de gestes brusques du bras droit, ni de votre abdomen. La gynécologue passera d'ici une heure et le kinésithérapeute dans deux heures. A bientôt.

-Au revoir.

Le médecin sort de la pièce. Je me tourne vers Maura et je dois avoir une tête qui vaut le détour vu qu'elle se retient d'éclater de rire avec grande peine.

-C'est quoi une paralysie ridiculaire supérieure?

-On dit une paralysie radiculaire supérieure. Et c'est une blessure qui est fréquente dans un cas comme le tien, elle succède à un abaissement forcé de l'épaule ; l'atteinte des fibres provenant du nerf C5 et C6 entraîne une paralysie des abducteurs rotateurs externes d'épaule , des fléchisseurs du coude et des supinateurs ; en cas d'atteinte associée de C7, on note une paralysie des extenseurs du poignet et des doigts, ainsi que des pronateurs.

-Mais encore?

-Jane, tu as failli perdre tout ton bras droit dans une paralysie.

-...

Je reste sans voix un petit moment, j'ai failli perdre mon bras, c'est-à-dire que j'ai failli perdre mon job. Et Maura qu'aurait-elle fait avec une blessée comme moi. Je ferme les yeux face à toutes ces nouveautés, c'est trop pour moi. Apprendre que l'on a perdu deux mois de sa vie et que son bras et son enfant sont encore présents que grâce à une seule personne, c'est Ouah! Je remercie silencieusement Maura, j'aurais le temps de lui rendre la pareille, si c'est possible.

-Maur'?

-Oui?

-Tu peux m'expliquer la suite s'il te plaît?

-Bien sûr. Une primo-infection à cytomégalovirus ou CMV en cours de grossesse peut être transmise au fœtus par voie transplacentaire et il peut en résulter une atteinte grave, la cytomégalie congénitale ou maladie des inclusions cytomégaliques. Dans les pays occidentaux, la séroprévalence du CMV chez l'adulte jeune est de l'ordre de 50%. La moitié environ des femmes enceintes présentent donc un risque de primo-infection. Le risque d'une primo-infection à CMV pendant la grossesse est de l'ordre de 2%. La transmission peut se faire par voie sexuelle ou par voie salivaire, essentiellement

par contact avec de jeunes enfants en collectivité. En cas de primo-infection pendant la grossesse, la transmission au fœtus intervient dans 30-50% des cas. Globalement, 0,5-1% des nouveaux-nés excrètent du CMV à la naissance et ont donc été infectés in utero. Une atteinte symptomatique est observée chez moins de 10% des enfants infectés. Il peut s'agir de la forme sévère (MIC) avec atteinte multi viscérale qui représent cas pour 10 000 naissances. La mortalité de cette forme sévère est élevée (20-30%). Les enfants survivants conservent généralement de lourdes séquelles neurosensorielles. Il peut s'agir d'une atteinte mineure avec développement de séquelles tardives: déficit intellectuel, surdité…

-Maur', en claire?

-Tu as failli perdre ton enfant Jane.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de la plus belle femme du monde pour ne pas re-sombrer, trop d'informations, c'est trop. Notre échange silencieux est interrompu par des petits coups à la porte. Maura répond par habitude mais je ne lui en veux pas, j'ai été absente trop longtemps.

-Maura, il faut y aller, on va être en retard au poste.

-Frankie?

-Jane?! Tu t'es réveillée?

Mon frère apparaît alors derrière Maura, il parcourt les quelques mètres qui nous séparent en deux grandes enjambées et se place face à Maura de l'autre côté du lit. Je le prends dans mes bras, lâchant momentanément la main qui me maintient dans l'équilibre en ce moment.

-Comment tu te sens sœurette?

-Ça va, j'ai connu mieux mais ça va. Et toi?

-Comment te dire que la boule eu ventre que j'avais et qui ne variait pas dans le fond de mon estomac s'est comme qui dirait envolée?

-Je vois, je suis contente de te revoir. Tu sais, j'entendais un peu ce qu'il se passait et tu es le premier dont j'ai le souvenir de la voix, je crois que sans tes monologues et la présence de Maura, je ne me serais jamais réveillée.

-Content de t'avoir aidée, je suis désolé mais le travail nous attend. Après vous docteur Isles.

Maura se penche vers moi et me pose en silence la question que je pensais, mais non, je ne me sens pas prête à l'embrasser, je ne sais pas si tout cela n'est pas inventé. Alors, elle pose ses lèvres sur mon front. Je respire son parfum et me sens mieux. Sa tête vient se placer au dessus de mon oreille et j'entends dans un souffle ses mots.

-A ce soir et surtout si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle moi.

-Promis.

Alors que Frankie s'apprête à suivre Maura, je le stoppe dans son mouvement en agrippant son bras et je le tire vers moi, je veux être sûre que Maura ne m'entende pas.

-Comment va-t-elle?

-Tu lui as manqué mais ça à l'air d'aller.

-Je vois...

-En tout cas, maman va être contente d'apprendre la nouvelle.

-Euh... Je ne suis pas tout à fait prête de voir Ma et sa bonne humeur extravagante, tu peux lui dire que je suis prise toute la matinée et qu'elle a interdiction formelle de me voir?

-Ha, ha, bien sûr, il faut que je prévienne tout le monde aussi, je le ferais ce soir.

-Merci. Tu pourras demander à Cavanaugh de passer?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Alors, prends soin de Maura, recherche si cette enflure de Hoyt n'a pas d'autre enfant et surtout vérifie qu'aucune personne dans cet hôpital est un lien avec Hoyt, surtout ce docteur Holden.

-Jane, c'est pas un peu excessive?

-S'il te plaît.

-Bon d'accord.

-Merci.

Frankie me sourit avant d'effectuer le même geste que Maura et s'en aller. Une fois la porte fermée, je prends conscience que le chemin est encore long. Je sens que cette petite chambre avec un lit, une commode et une petite table de chevet va être ma seule compagnie pendant de longues heures. Je regarde le réveil à mes côtés, il est huit heure cinq, Boston se met au travail et je vais passer Noël à l'hôpital, super... Je ferme les yeux avec une certaine crainte trop fatiguée.


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous, merci pour vos dernières reviews, je suis de retour après un petit interlude pour aider à écrire la suite de la fiction When the Past Goes Back, la partie que j'ai écrite n'est pas encore publiée mais je vous invite à la lire car elle est super. Dans ce chapitre, vous ferrez la connaissance de deux nouveaux personnages qui auront de l'importance pour la suite de l'histoire, je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture!**

« ...Prenons la foi et l'amour comme cuirasse, et l'espérance du salut comme casque » 1 Thess 5.8

Quand je me réveille, une infirmière est en train de remplacer ma perfusion. Elle me sourit et je le lui rends. Encore une fois, c'est Hoyt qui m'a réveillée mais cette fois-ci, c'était le jeune. Des bribes de son discours me sont parvenues, alors que tout mes rêves restaient muets. « Tu ne te remettras jamais de ton acte, tu ne pourras plus jamais voir un psychologue sans voir mon visage. Tu vas plonger dans une tourmente sans fin. » Ce sont les seules paroles que j'ai entendues mais elle me font froid dans le dos. L'infirmière est en train de changer mes draps-il faut que je lui demande comment elle fait pour changer des draps dans un lit occupé-quand ma mère arrive .

-Jane!

-Bonjour maman.

-Bonjour Angela, s'il vous plaît, baissez le ton.

-Oh oui, excusez moi Kate.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vais vous laisser entre mère et fille. Je reviendrai plus tard, d'accord Jane?

-Oui, merci.

Une fois la dénommée Kate sortie, j'interroge ma mère surprise qu'une infirmière connaisse ma mère et mon nom.

-Tu la connais?

-Bien sûr, elle s'est occupée de toi depuis le début. Et surtout c'est la nouvelle amie de Frankie.

-Quoi!?

-Suis-je bête, on ne t'a pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux mois. Alors, laisse moi le faire...

Je subis donc ma mère et toutes ses histoires pendant deux bonnes heures. J'apprends que Hoyt Jr a été abattu par Frankie que Maura avait appelé pendant que Hoyt était occupé à sa tâche. Je sens la fierté me remplir quand Ma' me raconte que Maura expliquait que je lui avais appris ça un jour où on s'ennuyait. J'ai vraiment de la chance de la connaître. Enfin, Kate revient, expliquant à maman que j'ai besoin de sommeil. Ma' est dure à sortir de la chambre mais à deux nous y arrivons. Une fois le calme revenu, je décide de tester la nouvelle petite amie de mon petit frère, j'ai promis de toujours les protéger.

-Alors, comme ça, vous sortez avec Franscesco?

-Oui, mais tutoyez moi Jane.

-A condition que vous fassiez de même Kate.

-Accordé.

-Comment ça c'est passé avec mon frère?

-Le soir où il vous amenait aux urgences, j'étais de garde. J'ai été la première personne que les pompiers ont croisé, votre amie le Docteur Isles était debout sur le chariot en train de faire pression sur votre blessure pour empêcher l'hémorragie. Tout en avançant, elle expliquait au médecin tout vos antécédents médicaux, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui enregistre tant d'informations et qui reste professionnel dans les pires moments comme celui-ci. Elle n'a pas été acceptér au bloc même si je pense qu'elle avait plus le droit que n'importe qui d'y être. Mais bon, je ne suis pas responsable. J'allais rentrer à la suite du chariot quand j'ai senti une main se refermer sur mon bras. Une main grande et forte mais qui semblait ne pas vouloir faire plus de mal que ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Je reconnais bien Frankie dans cette définition. Il est policier car il pense que c'est le seul moyen de faire le bien et protéger ceux qu'on aime mais il déteste dégainer son arme, même quand c'est la seule solution.

-Oui, c'était bien Frankie, il voulait vous protéger plus que tout mais il voulait aussi être tenu au courant alors j'ai décidé de bafouer toutes les règles pour l'informer de l'avancée de votre opération. Il faut dire que son regard empli de peur était un argument de choc. Après l'opération, il m'a invitée à boire un vrai café, quinze heures au bloc a quelque chose d'épuisant même quand ça se finit bien. Il m'a aidé à me rassurer que j'avais fait le plus que je pouvais et que désormais il te restait à te battre contre l'inconscience.

-Un simple café t'a suffi pour aimer mon frère?

-Oh, non, son histoire et la façon dont il veut faire ses preuves tout en gardant un œil protecteur sur toi...

-Un peu trop.

-J'ai compris qu'il n'était pas un de ces mecs qui sortent avec vous pour votre plastique ou le sexe.

-Oh non, jamais Frankie n'a fait ça.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais le plus drôle c'est qu'il avait les mêmes goûts que moi, le base-ball et le football. A la fin de notre rendez-vous, il m'a offert ta place de match des Red-Sox contre les Giants.

-Ah oui, je lui dirai deux mots.

-Il a longtemps hésité mais il savait que tu ne serais jamais en état d'y aller et surtout il disait que tu n'accepterais jamais que le monde s'arrête pour toi.

-Il a raison.

-Le match fut magnifique, on a gagné. Et il s'était débrouillé pour avoir accès au terrain après le match. On a fait quelques échanges et Quitin Berry a même frappé quelques unes de nos balles.

-Comment il a fait pour avoir la présence de Berry?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut lui demander.

-Il était en train de me donner des conseils pour battre un home run et quand j'ai réussi, je me suis retournée et naturellement on s'est embrassé.

-C'est mignon...

-Je sais que c'est banal mais tu m'as demandé l'histoire, je te dis la vérité.

-Et j'apprécie, en tout cas je suis heureuse que Frankie est trouvé une si belle fille.

-Merci. Excuse moi mais il faut que j'y aille.

-Je t'en prie. Dis moi y a-t-il un numéro pour joindre l'aumônier?

-Oui. Attends je te le note.

-Merci. A bientôt.

-A plus.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai demandé ce numéro peut-être que le fait d'entendre toujours la voix de Hoyt au fond de moi répéter « Tu ne te remettras jamais de ton acte, tu ne pourras plus jamais voir un psychologue sans voir mon visage. Tu vas plonger dans une tourmente sans fin. » m'a poussé à demander de l'aide. Je tourne entre mes mains le bout de carton avec le numéro et le pose à côté du téléphone. Ma matinée a été chargée et maman m'a fatiguée, je vais dormir un peu.

Quand je me réveille, ma décision est prise, je vais appeler ce prêtre. Il est clair que je veux protéger Maura, Frankie, TJ Jr, Tommy, Ma' et même Kate mais je m'en sens tout à fait incapable. J'ai besoin d'être aidée et un psychologue ne m'aidera pas. Dieu seul comprendra ma solitude. Alors j'attrape le combiné mes doigts tremblent légèrement quand je compose le numéro. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide mais j'ai besoin de me sortir de là. Le kinésithérapeute m'a dit que je pouvais rapidement sortir si je soignais mon SSPT, mais je ne verrais plus jamais un psychologue comme un ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de légers coups sont frappés sur le bois de ma porte. Après avoir reçu ma réponse, le battant est ouvert et je vois entrer un jeune homme avec un crâne qui se dégarnit, il a le sourire aux lèvres et je ne reconnais sa vocation qu'à la simple croix en or qu'il porte en pins sur le pull. Il me serre la main et il s'assoit quand je lui fais signe, il me donne l'impression d'être avec un ami d'enfance et je sens qu'il va m'être d'une grande aide.

-Salut, moi c'est Père Philip mais tutoie moi et appelle moi simplement Philip.

-D'accord, moi c'est Jane Rizzoli mais pour toi ça sera Jane.

-Très bien , tu voulais me parler de quelque choses

-Oui, mais il faut que tu saches que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas aller à la messe et une double éternité que je ne me suis pas confessée. Autant dire que je suis une mauvaise catholique.

-D'accord alors pourquoi m'avoir appelé?

Je lui raconte mon histoire et surtout la phrase de Hoyt Jr qui tourne en boucle comme un mauvais disque dans ma tête. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, il laisse apparaître un discret sourire sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui te plait comme ça?

-Je suis heureux que tu fasses appel au Seigneur après tant de temps, c'est rare, généralement, les croyants perdent la foi dans de tels cas mais toi tu t'en approches.

-Je vois, mais ce n'est pas un acte de foi que je veux accomplir, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'aide à tenir la promesse que j'ai faite de toujours protéger Maura et ma famille.

-Je suis la bonne personne, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais parle moi de cette Maura, elle te semble chère.

-Et elle l'est. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que le Seigneur apprécie que je l'aime.

-Je crois que le Seigneur aime les gens qui s'aiment d'un amour véritable, même si je risque de me faire taper sur les doigts si on m'entend, je le dis. Le Seigneur Dieu est Amour, il ne juge pas les hommes qui s'aiment parce qu'ils aiment quelqu'un du même sexe.

-Alors, ça ne te gêne pas que je sois homosexuelle?

-Non, car quand je te vois parler de Maura, tes yeux pétilles d'un espoir nouveau et d'une envie de te battre comme lorsque tu parles de ton enfant encore au chaud. Mais décris la moi s'il te plaît.

-C'est la femme la plus belle que je connaisse, la plus intelligente aussi, elle lit une chose et hop, c'est enregistré dans sa mémoire. Elle a souvent besoin de se sentir protéger mais elle est forte et courageuse sans elle je ne serais pas là et lui non plus. Elle a toujours été à mes côtés même quand j'ai tiré sur son père. J'ai horreur qu'on se fasse la gueule et je voudrais toujours la protéger. J'ai un souvenir ou un rêve qui m'est revenu durant mon coma où l'on s'embrasse et c'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir. J'ai peur de la voir partir.

-Tu lui as dit tout ça?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'ose pas, j'ai le souvenir d'une lettre qui expliquait mon incompréhension face à mes propres sentiments mais je sais désormais que je l'aime et plus que ma propre vie.

-Alors, dis-lui.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, tu ne la protégeras pas en lui cachant ce que tu ressens et si il y a bien une personne qui peut te dire si tu as rêvé d'un baiser ou pas, c'est elle.

-Merci du conseil.

-De rien, je dois y aller. Appelle moi si tu veux poursuivre cette conversation.

-C'est avec plaisir, tu n'as qu'à passer demain quand tu as le temps.

-Compris.

Il se lève et me serre la main, j'ai le cœur un peu plus léger, je me sens reprendre le chemin de la vie. Quand il passe la porte, je l'entends dire.

-Désolé de l'avoir monopolisé, je vous la rends.

Je regarde Maura passer la porte et je décide qu'il est temps de lui dire à quel point je l'aime.


	15. Chapter 15

**Et oui c'est encore moi, je poste bien deux chapitres en même temps. Mais il me semble que vous le méritiez, c'est vrai que en 14 chapitres vous avez eu le droit à une moitié de "je t'aime" et un petit bisous. Ce chapitre est entièrement Rizzles même si je pense que vous espériez plus. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

"Parce que c'est toi"(8) Axelle Red  
"Une délcaration, ma déclaration"(8) Michel Berger

Maura s'approche du lit et s'installe sur la chaise, j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de mettre de la distance entre nous deux et ça me blesse. Plus que tout je suis décidée à briser cet écart.

-Ça va?

-Oui et toi? Comment s'est passé ta journée?

-Ça va, je n'ai eu qu'un cas classique de mort par crise cardiaque. T'as de la chance, tous les gars du poste voulaient venir te voir mais Frankie a dit que t'étais fatiguée du coup, ils enverront une délégation demain soir.

-Super...

-Et toi ta journée?

-Ben rien de particulier, j'ai vu la gynécologue, je suis à cinq mois de grossesse, l'accouchement est prévu pour début mars. Le kiné a dit que si je bossais bien, je pourrais peut-être sortir entre noël et le jour de l'an mais j'y crois pas trop. Sinon, j'ai rencontré la nouvelle amie de Frankie qui m'a l'air sympathique.

-Qui était le mec qui sortait?

-Philip, l'aumônier on a discuté. D'ailleurs il m'a conseillé de te parler.

-A propos de quoi?

-Mes souvenirs.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi aussi, mais je voudrais que tu te souviennes de la soirée où Hoyt nous a kidnappées.

Je vois le visage de Maura se fermer et la crainte envahir son regard. Je tends le bras pour attraper sa main mais elle est trop loin. Elle avance le fauteuil réduisant la distance par la même occasion. Je vois cette action comme un début mais l'espace n'est pas complètement réduit.

-Oui.

-Avant qu'on s'endorme, que c'est-il passé?

-Tu m'as donné une lettre.

-...Et...?

-De quoi te souviens-tu? Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur?

-On s'est embrasséees...?

-Oui... Le regrettes-tu?

-Non! J'avais peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Je n'ai tenu que grâce à ça Maura.

-C'est vrai!?

-Oui, je ne me sens plus capable de vivre sans toi à mes côtés.

-Vraiment?

Des larmes coulent sur la joue de Maura, j'essaye de les essuyer mais elle est encore trop loin. Je sens qu'un poid s'est levé de ses épaules mais qu'autre chose la bloque encore.

-Oui, Maura, j'ai envie de réapprendre à aimer et être aimée avec toi. Alors s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

-Rien, j'ai eu si peur que tu me rejettes.

-Urticaire Maura, je vois d'ici les plaques rouges. Et puis je n'ai aucune raison de te rejeter.

-C'est la que tu te trompes, qui as fait rentrer Hoyt Jr dans ta vie? Qui t'as forcé à lui faire confiance? Qui l'a invité à te soigner? Moi, moi, moi, MOI Jane...

Elle s'effondre en larmes et nous y voilà, j'y ai pensé toute la journée à ce moment où Maura viendrait à me demander pardon. Ce moment où elle se réduirait à rien. J'ai tant réfléchi à cet instant essayant de trouver les mots qui la consoleraient, qui lui feraient tenir le coup et remonter la pente. Que je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mais là quand je vois les larmes se déverser sur ce visage qui m'a accompagné ces deux derniers mois, je n'ai qu'une envie: la consoler. Alors je tire sur sa main et l'attire vers moi. Ce bras est encore assez musclé pour soulever Maura et la faire tomber sur le lit à mes côtés. Elle se replace en position fœtal tout contre moi, elle appuie sur ma blessure abdominale mais la douleur physique n'est rien face à la souffrance qui transperce mon cœur à la vue de Maura effondrée. Je caresse ses cheveux lui chuchotant des mots de réconforts mais rien n'y fais, elle reste là dans mes bras en train de pleurer. Il me reste une dernière carte à abattre, je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit le bon moment mais je ne peux pas ne rien tenter non plus. Alors, je soulève sa tête vers moi et plonge mon regard dans le sien pour qu'elle voit la sincérité de mes paroles. J'inspire, expire et me lance:

-Médecin légiste en chef du Massachusetts Docteur Maura Dorthea Isles tu es peut-être et même sûrement la femme la plus belle, intelligente, courageuse et ambitieuse que je connaisse. J'ai toujours admiré ton professionnalisme et ton sang froid face aux crimes les plus macabres. Je n'ai jamais douté de ta présence à mes côtés dans les coups durs à partir du moment où je t'ai rencontrée, je n'ai jamais trouvé les termes scientifiques plus beaux ni plus simples que lorsqu'ils sortent de ta bouche. Je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, estimé que j'étais digne de t'accompagner dans des soirées de charité de la haute société bostonienne avec mes jeans abîmés et mes tailleurs délavées mais tu m'as toujours demandé de le faire et c'est avec plaisir que je l'ai fait. J'ai mal au plus profond de moi quand on se dispute que le sujet soit grave ou futile et passer quelques jours sans te voir m'ôte ma bonne humeur. Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié un film documentaire sur les tortues marines géantes que lorsque tu étais à mes côtés buvant un verre des vins les plus chers et moi ma simple bière à la main. Tu ne m'as jamais jugée sur ma famille et ma condition sociale alors que toi tu étais une personne du monde des bals et des soirées de galas.

« Tu es rentrée dans ma vie et je voudrais que jamais tu n'en sortes car la vie sans tes yeux qui pétillent lorsque tu trouves une preuve est une vie sans soleil, la vie sans le son de ta voix lorsque tu ris est une vie sans la douce musique de la joie. La vie sans tes tenues dignes des plus grands défilés est une vie monotone et surtout parce que la vie sans toi ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécu. Dès notre rencontre, tu m'as offert une amitié en or et sans bavure et même lorsque j'étais au plus bas, tu as su m'insuffler le courage de partir de l'avant. Il y a maintenant deux mois, tu es venue m'offrir plus et même si j'ai hésité sur le coup, j'espère qu'aujourd'hui que l'offre tient toujours car j'ai envie de la vivre à fond.

« Je sais aujourd'hui que tu es la seule personne qui me fera toujours avancer, la seule personne avec qui je veux vieillir, la seule personne avec qui je veux élever mon enfant car tu lui apprendrais la patience, les sciences et la littérature comme personne d'autre ne le ferait. Tu es la seule personne qui as su percer mes défenses pour me pousser à libérer mes épaules de poids inutiles. Alors s'il te plaît Maur' ne te prends pas la tête avec cette histoire. Car tu es surtout la personne qui m'a sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de mon enfant et pour cela je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

« Je ne suis pas encore prête à te dire les trois mots que tu attends car je veux réapprendre à aimer et surtout apprendre à t'aimer à ta juste valeur. Mais je te promets que je les pense de tout mon être.

Tout au long de mon discours, les larmes de Maura ce sont estompées pour s'arrêter totalement et un sourire des plus magnifiques est apparu à la place. Maura me regarde toujours d'un regard empli d'amour et de tendresse, dessinant des cercles de sa main sur mon ventre rond de femme enceinte. Le silence s'installe entre nous mais pas un silence lourd ou gênant un silence d'assimilation. Finalement Maura brise le calme de la chambre.

-Jane, tous ces mots...?

-Je les pense vraiment Maura.

-Alors tu m'aimes?

-Oui et plus que ma vie puisque tu es ma vie.

-C'est pas possible Jane, on ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un plus que sa propre vie...

-Maur' s'il te plaît, embrasse moi.

-Vraiment?

-Maur'...

Alors, tout doucement avec une tendresse infinie, elle se redresse sur ses coudes et approche son visage du mien. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche, je sens son parfum m'enivrer, ses lèvres ne sont séparées que de quelques millimètres quand elle marque une courte pause, ancrant son regard dans le mien qui la supplie de continuer. Une fois l'autorisation obtenue, elle comble la distance tout en douceur. Sa bouche tout contre la mienne qui dessine un sourire, ses lèvres ont un goût légèrement sucré et j'aime ça. Je sens son envie d'approfondir ce baiser mais comme dans mes souvenirs, je ne m'y sens pas prête. Elle doit lire dans mes pensées car elle ne tente aucune action dans cette direction, finalement, nous nous séparons à bout de souffle en gardant le contact de nos fronts posés l'un contre l'autre. Nos regards toujours ancrés à celui de l'autre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Salut tout le monde! Aujourd'hui, ça fait un mois que j'ai commencé cette fiction. En quelques chiffres, en réalité je suis plus math que français, c'est comme ça, 16 chapitres qui donnent un total de plus de 27 914 mots. 38 gentilles reviews, 19 followers et surtout 10 personnes qui ont fait de ma fiction une de leurs favorites. Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour tout le bonheur que vous me donnez quand je lis vos reviews. MERCI BEAUCOUP et continuez ça me donne envie de continuer.**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

Finalement, Maura s'endort dans mes bras, je me sens bien en sa présence. Je me décale en douceur pour trouver une position plus confortable. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas, je veux tellement rattraper le temps perdu alors je m'emplis de la sensation de chaleur et de sérénité qui émane de Maura.

Il fait désormais nuit noire, j'ai hésité à réveiller ma belle, sa position n'est pas dès plus confortable, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'elle n'a pas aussi bien dormi. J'entends un bruit puis Kate apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Elle est surprise que je ne dorme pas mais je la rassure d'un mouvement de la tête, ce n'est pas la douleur qui m'empêche de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, c'est le bonheur. Elle tire la chaise de manière à ce que je la vois et commence à préparer les différentes injonctions qu'elle ajoutera à ma perfusion. Une fois qu'elle a fini ses manipulations, Kate quitte la chambre, juste avant de franchir le pas de la poste, elle se retourne et me dit:

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a entre vous deux mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi détendue et Dieu sait combien de temps elle est restée à tes côtés.

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire qui doit être des plus idiots sur les lèvres. Kate s'en va en murmurant un vague « Je vois. », j'entends son sourire dans sa voix.

Je me retrouve seule avec le silence et le plafond blanc de ma chambre. Un coup de pied me fait savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas être dans les bras de Morphée. Je me remémore tous les souvenirs que j'ai avec Maura: notre rencontre, notre première enquête, notre premier verre... C'est le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger que je m'endors.

Lorsque je me réveille, je sens la chaleur d'un corps à mes côtés, il me faut quelques secondes pour me rappeler les évènements de la veille. J'aimerais tellement toujours me réveiller aux côtés de la femme que j'aime. Je tourne la tête et tombe nez à nez avec une folle chevelure chatoyante. Je hume le doux parfum au lotus de Maura. Elle dort encore, je me lasse pas de voir son visage si paisible. Sa main est posé sur mon ventre et j'enlace la mienne avec, immédiatement, un petit coup me salue. Bien vite, elle ouvre ses yeux émeraudes qui m'envoutent totalement.

-Hey!

-Hey! Ça va? Tu as bien dormi?

-Oui, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas si bien dormi. Tu savais que trois français sur quatre souffrent d'insomnie selon la SOFRES. Cette insomnie est sévère dans 9 % des cas. Elle se traduit par un sommeil de mauvaise qualité avec des difficultés d'endormissement, des réveils multiples dans la nuit, ou un réveil trop précoce le matin. Elle entraîne toujours un retentissement sur la qualité de la journée : fatigue, irritabilité, troubles de l'humeur, de la mémoire ou de la concentration. Occasionnelle ou transitoire, elle est liée à un événement particulier ou à un environnement perturbant. Chronique, évoluant sur des mois voire des années, ses causes sont alors le plus souvent psychologiques. L'anxiété, le stress et la dépression sont à l'origine de plus de la moitié des insomnies. Chez l'anxieux, il s'agit le plus souvent...

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour faire bâillon, même si j'aime le scintillement dans ses yeux, le baratin scientifique n'est pas pour moi de bon matin. Elle répond vite à mes baisers. Je la serre contre moi et respire une fois de plus son odeur, je crois que j'y devient dépendante.

Après un doux câlin, Maura se dégage légèrement de mes bras.

-Je vais y aller, il faut que je me douche et me change avant d'aller au poste.

-Non, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne peux pas Jane, il y a deux corps qui m'attendent à la morgue. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je reviens ce soir, dès que j'ai fini.

-Que vais-je faire de toutes ces heures qui me séparent de ton retour?

-Je ne sais pas, tu ne dois pas avoir des exercices avec le kiné?

-Si mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça serve à quelque chose.

-Pourquoi?

-Le SSPT...

-Jane, me dit Maura en se réinstallant dans mes bras, tu sais très bien que tu peux passer outre. Il y a ici de très bons psychologues...

-NON! PAS DE PSY! Même à toi, je ne peux pas me confier, je ne veux pas te faire peur.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois en parler.

-J'y réfléchirai.

Nous restons enlacées encore un moment et je puise dans cette étreinte le courage nécessaire pour aller de l'avant. J'aimerais tellement qu'un tel instant ne s'arrête jamais, mais finalement, Maura se dégage aussi de ce câlin. Elle se lève et s'étire, puis efface les plis de sa robe d'un revers de main et se recoiffe. Après avoir récupéré son sac, elle se dirige vers la porte, quand elle pose la main sur la poignée, elle se retourne d'un seul coup et revient sur ses pas. Je lève un sourcil d'incompréhension. Lorsqu'elle est assez proche, elle se penche et m'embrasse tendrement. Et voilà, de nouveau, mon enfant est entouré de petits papillons qui virevoltent dans mon ventre. C'est fou l'état dans lequel cette femme me met.

-J'avais oublié de te dire au revoir.

-C'est vrai. Bonne journée.

-A toi aussi, meine Liebe.

-...

-C'est de l'allemand, ça veut dire mon amour.

-Grazi moi cuore. (merci mon cœur)

-Di niente. Ich bin zufrienden mit dich zu sein. (de rien. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi)

-Pardon?

Maura s'en va en rigolant. Je peste dans mon coin.

-Nome di Dio, che cosa significa? (nom de dieu, ça veut dire quoi?)

-Jane, lingua. (langage)

Je ne boude pas longtemps car Kate entre dans la chambre et je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer les raisons de ma colère après l'épisode de cette nuit. Je la salue de la tête et tente de profiter un peu du clame ambiant qui risque de ne pas durer longtemps vu que la journée est consacrée aux visites. D'ailleurs la première ne tarde pas à arriver en la personne de Frankie qui rentre caché derrière un gros bouquet de fleurs.

-Frankie, comment tu veux que ces belles fleurs ne fanent pas avec moi coincée dans un lit?

-Salut sœurette, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas pour toi.

-Quoi!? tu rentres dans une chambre d'hôpital avec un bouquet qui n'est pas pour la personne hospitalisée, je croyais que Ma' t'avais mieux éduqué que ça.

-Laisse Ma' de côté, Jane. Je sais très bien que tu peux pas t'en occuper mais Kate le pourra, me dit-il en tendant le bouquet à la jeune femme qui l'embrasse en réponse.

-Je vois...

-Attends, j'ai un truc pour toi aussi.

Il plonge une main dans sa poche et l'autre passe derrière son dos. Il en ressort ma plaque de la BPD et mon arme de service. Un regard interrogateur de ma part lui répond.

-J'ai négocié avec Cavanaugh car j'imagine que tu aurais trouvé un moyen de les récupérer illégalement si besoin et vu ton état, c'est pas une bonne idée.

-Comment tu l'as convaincu?

-J'ai dit que sans ces deux bijoux, tu aurais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir nous protéger et ça pourrait avoir une influence sur le temps de rééducation. Je pense qu'il a déjà assez de mal à gérer l'absence de son meilleur élément pour une durée indéterminée qu'il va tout faire pour que tu reviennes au poste rapidement.

-Merci frérot.

-De rien. On va y aller. Cavanaugh doit passer ainsi que Frost et Korsak ce soir.

-Attends! Comment tu as eu une séance de base-ball avec Quitin Berry?

-J'ai arrêté le dealer qui a causé la mort d'un de ses amis avec Martinez, quand il m'a vu sur le terrain, il est venu me saluer et a joué un peu avec nous.

-La chance.

-C'est ça.

-OK, a plus.

-Ciao.

La journée passe, après avoir travaillé pendant deux heures avec le kiné, j'ai eu le droit à une bouillie insipide et horrible qu'ils osent appeler « repas ». Philippe est passé, aussi, ça m'a fait du bien de le voir, on a parlé de base-ball. Il était dans l'équipe de son lycée avant de devenir prêtre. Je ne sais pas comment on y est arrivé mais je lui ai parlé de Hoyt. Finalement, il est parti quand Cavanaugh est arrivé.

-Bonjour Rizzoli, content de vous revoir.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Comment vous sentez vous?

-Pas au mieux de ma forme mais ça va.

-Je vois... Je sais que vous n'avez pas trop la tête à ça et c'est une bonne chose mais il faut que vous sachiez que la BPD paye l'intégralité du coût de votre rétablissement. Je veux pas vous revoir au poste avant que vous ayez repassé et validé les tests d'aptitudes physiques et psychologiques en rigueur.

-QUOI?!

-Vous avez bien entendu Rizzoli, je vous veux en état d'enquêter et surtout éviter l'angoisse que vous avez fait vivre à votre mère.

Je remercie le commandant de sa visite quelques secondes plus tard en me retenant de le remercier de manière hautement ironique pour la piqure de rappel sur mon incompétence à protéger ce que j'aime. Heureusement, Frost et Korsak entre peu de temps après, les mains chargées de fleurs. Ils m'expliquent que tous les flics de la BPD ont voulu faire un geste à tel point qu'un seul bouquet n'avait pas suffi à claquer tout l'argent. J'explose de rire quand ils me décrivent la tête de la vendeuse devant la quantité de pièces qu'elle a du compter. Je suis heureuse de les revoir et apparemment c'est réciproque. Avant de partir, Korsak me tend deux dossiers avec le sigle de la BPD, le premier est le rapport sur la soirée du 3 octobre 2013, je le range dans un tiroir mais remercie Vince du regard. Je m'y attaquerai quand je me sentirai prête, le second contient les informations que j'ai demandé à Frankie sur le personnel, j'y jette un rapide coup d'œil et même si je m'attendais pas à voir une liste de criminels, je suis soulagée que les seules infractions inscrites soient celles au code de la route et tapage nocturne.


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut tout le monde! Un chapitre de plus, je m'excuse pour ces posts aléatoires mais l'inspiration n'est pas constante. Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser encore une fois. **

**Bonne lecture!**

Depuis presque un mois, je vis chaque jour dans cet hôpital de la même manière. Tout les matins, je me réveille seule dans mon lit, j'ai mis quelques temps à convaincre Maura de dormir chez elle. Puis je reçois la visite de Kate ou une autre infirmière, les doses de morphine ont peu à peu diminué pour disparaître il y a une semaine. Finalement, un rayon de soleil passe l'encadrement de ma porte en la personne de Maura qui prend toujours le temps de venir matin, midi et soir, de m'embrasser et m'encourager. J'ai ensuite la visite du kinésithérapeute. C'est dur et fatiguant mais désormais, j'arrive à m'assoir et faire quelques pas en béquilles seule. Mon épaule a récupéré 70% de ses capacités à force d'un travail acharné. La douche d'après, que je prends maintenant sans aide, me fait du bien, ce n'est pas rare que je reste une heure sous le jet d'eau chaude détendant mes muscles et mon esprit. Le repas qui suit est devenu de plus en plus consistant mais je rêve toujours d'une bonne pizza au peperoni. La sieste, qui vient après, est, pour moi, un bon moyen de faire passer le temps.

En ce 24 décembre 2013, rien ne fait la différence avec les jours précédents, Maura est retenue sur une affaire. Alors, par habitude, j'envoie un message à Philippe, je me suis peu à peu livrée à lui et avec l'aide de Dieu, j'apprends à parler et relativiser sur l'agression de Hoyt.

Il arrive dix minutes plus tard, avec sa bonne humeur qui n'a cessé de grandir à l'approche de Noël comme un gamin excité à l'idée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

-Comment se porte ma beauté? Depuis que je sais qu'il était en primaire avec Frankie, nos rapports sont devenus amicaux.

-Un peu de spleen mais ça va. Et toi?

-A merveille, je suis désolé je dois partir plus tôt aujourd'hui, je célèbre à 18h.

-D'accord, dis moi, je peux t'accompagner?

-Avec plaisir.

Un silence s'installe entre nous, ce n'est pas un silence pesant, au contraire, j'ai appris à retirer de cette absence de bruit une certaine sérénité. Mais pas maintenant, depuis quelques jours, une idée s'est immiscée dans mon esprit mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à la soumettre à Philippe. Finalement, c'est Noël aujourd'hui, la magie me donne le courage de me lancer.

-Mon père, je voudrais recevoir le sacrement de réconciliation.

Philippe redresse sa tête avant de m'observer une seconde pour être sûr qu'il n'a pas rêvé. C'est vrai que je lui ai toujours dit que je ne croyais plus trop en Dieu alors maintenant que je veux me confesser...

-J'accepte de recevoir ta confession mais je refuse que tu m'appelles « Mon père », Dieu seul est Père et je suis ton frère dans l'humanité. Et par dessus tout ton ami.

-Je vais essayer.

Alors, je me lance dans le listing de tout ce que je me reproche, de mes erreurs, de mon manque de foi, etc... Lorsque Philippe me béni en disant l'acte d'absolution, un sentiment de paix intérieur me saisit.

-Que Dieu notre Père vous montre sa miséricorde ; par la mort et la résurrection de son Fils, il a réconcilié le monde avec lui et il a envoyé l'Esprit Saint pour la rémission des péchés : par le ministère de l'Eglise, qu'il vous donne le pardon et la paix. Et moi, au nom du Père et du Fils et du Saint-Esprit, je te pardonne tous tes péchés.

-Amen.

Le silence s'impose à nouveau, le pas que je viens de faire vers la foi m'atteint réellement. Philippe l'a compris et respecte mon choix de ne rien ajouter. Il s'éclipse même dans la salle de bain et j'en profite pour laisser couler une larme qui mélange la joie et le soulagement de m'être débarrassé du fardeau de mes erreurs. Lorsqu'il revient, son visage est sérieux, ça me surprends, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

-Ça va?

-Oui, oui. Je dois faire quelque chose mais je redoute les conséquences.

-Ne le fais pas.

-Non, si je ne le fais pas, je ne ferais pas ce que je dis de faire.

-D'accord et tu dois faire quoi?

-Me confesser.

-Je savais pas que les prêtres se confessaient.

-Eh oui, on est pas des saints, même si on aspire à la sainteté, tous autant que l'on est.

-Ok, euh, … Je suis pas prêtre moi donc il va falloir que tu en trouves un.

-Je sais mais exceptionnellement, c'est à un laïc que je vais confesser avant le prêtre.

-Je te suis pas là.

-Il faut que je t'avoue un truc Jane.

Un blanc s'installe, pourquoi il veut m'avouer un truc? Qu'est-ce qui le met dans un tel état? Qu'ai-je à voir avec ses problèmes? L'absence de réponse de ma part le perturbe. Mais il souffle un grand coup et commence.

-Je suis devenu prêtre que très tard, avant d'entrer au séminaire j'ai fait des études.

-...?

-Des études de psychologie, j'ai toujours voulu aider les gens à aller mieux.

-Et?

-J'ai été diplômé, Jane.

-Je comprends pas Phi', désolée.

-Jesuispsychologue, dit-il tellement vite que je ne comprends pas.

-Pardon?

-Je suis psy...

-QUOI?!

Il me faut un certain temps avant de pouvoir continuer, Philippe est complètement bloqué, je vois qu'il est à deux doigts de partir. Une part de tristesse a envahi ses yeux habituellement rieurs. Il sait très bien que je ne veux plus voir de psychologue même en peinture. Mais pourquoi lui? Il se lève et s'apprête à partir. Quand il passe le pas de la porte et qu'il tend la main pour fermer derrière lui, mes mots passent enfin la barrière de mes lèvres.

-Pourquoi?

Il s'arrête comme tétanisé, lève la tête, réfléchit pour savoir si il n'entend pas des voix mais non, j'ai réellement parlé sans crier. Je reprends, j'ai besoin de réponses à mes questions.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, alors que tu sais très bien que je viens de faire un pas dans la foi grâce à toi et que tout est encore fragile? Pourquoi alors que je n'ai que toi pour fêter Noël puisque les criminels ne prennent pas de vacances et Maura est obligée de travailler? Alors, pourquoi?

-Je te l'ai pas dit le premier jour car tu avais appelé le prêtre que je suis et non, le médecin. Après, j'ai pris connaissance de ton dossier médical et avec l'accord de Maura après qu'elle m'ait conté ton histoire, j'ai décidé de ne rien te dire mais de te prendre en charge pour soigner ton SSPT.

Je reste bouche bée, toutes ces discussions étaient alors des séances de psychologie. Je me rends compte qu'à chaque fois, il m'a poussé à me livrer en douceur, des questions discrètes mais qui peu à peu m'ont forcée à dire tout ce qui m'oppressait. Il est revenu sur ses pas et maintenant me fait face.

-Si je te le dis aujourd'hui, c'est indépendant du fait que tu ais fait un pas dans ta foi, j'ai toujours voulu le faire mais ce n'est qu'hier que j'ai eu l'accord de Maura pour le faire.

-Pourquoi?

-Car j'ai remis à ton médecin mon rapport et que la dernière phrase est: « J'atteste que ma patiente, Mme. Jane Clémentine Rizzoli, ne présente plus aucun signe d'un Syndrôme de Stress Post-Traumatique. »

-Je suis guérie?

-Oui, tu es guérie. Et pour ta dernière question, je te le dis finalement aujourd'hui car c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je te vois et j'espérais que la magie de Noël existe.

Je n'entends pas réellement sa dernière phrase, je suis guérie! JE SUIS GUERIE! Ce n'est plus qu'une simple impression d'aller mieux, c'est une vérité! Un sourire étire mes lèvres et je vois Philippe laisser ses épaules retomber de soulagement. Nous restons un moment dans ce calme, puis il regarde sa montre et me lance:

-Si tu veux toujours m'accompagner à la messe, c'est maintenant qu'il faut qu'on parte.

-Avec plaisir, donne moi 2 minutes le temps que je me change et monte dans mon bolide.

-D'accord, je t'attends dehors. Prends une veste, la chapelle n'est pas dans ce bâtiment.

-Ok.

Comme convenu, je retrouve Philippe 5 minutes plus tard devant ma porte. Il me pousse en douceur vers notre destination. Lorsque l'on traverse le parc de l'hôpital, je suis subjuguée par le paysage recouvert de neige qui m'entoure presque immaculé de pas. L'air frais me revigore, je n'ai pas mis un pied dehors depuis que j'ai frappé à la porte de Maura il y a maintenant trois mois. J'entends au loin le bruit des bouchons qui commencent à se former. Des flocons commencent à tomber dans un ballet majestueux, je fais signe à Philippe de s'arrêter et il prend le temps de le faire. Mais bien vite, le froid traverse mes vêtements. Alors nous repartons.

La messe est une révélation pour moi, je me sens à la fois minuscule face à Dieu qui est venu nous sauver, nous et la multitude. Mais aussi unique et immense face à ce petit être qu'est le Christ en cette nuit de Noël.

Une fois celle-ci terminée, Kate qui a aussi assisté à la messe me raccompagne à ma chambre. Elle en profite pour ajouter un produit dans mon intraveineuse, je ne réagis pas mais je trouve cela étrange ça fait presque une semaine qu'elle ne fait plus ça. Bien rapidement, je sombre dans les bras de Morphée en repensant à l'homélie du Père Philippe.

« Voilà quatre semaines que la ville s'est transformée, les rues se sont illuminées, même dans les murs de l'hôpital, le blanc semblait plus joyeux. L'odeur de gingembre et de petits gâteaux remplissent nos narines. C'est toujours une période particulière pour nos cœurs et nos tête que l'Avent. Ce temps nous a permis de donner du sens à tout nos gestes et d'accomplir des choses que nous n'aurions peut-être pas fait à une période de l'année. Par exemple, pas plus tard que cette après-midi, je suis allé visiter une jeune femme que je vois presque tout les jours depuis un mois pour discuter, même si nous parlons de Dieu de temps en temps, c'est rare. Je vais la voir pour l'aider à passer le temps le plus souvent. Et aujourd'hui, elle qui n'avait pas remis les pieds dans une église depuis le baptême de son neveu, elle a demandé le sacrement de réconciliation, ce sacrement qui nous rapproche du Seigneur en acceptant que nous ne sommes pas parfait. Alors, oui, à cet instant, j'ai senti la présence de Dieu à nos côtés. Ce soir, elle est venue pour reprendre son chemin de foi. Comme nous tous, elle a quitté ces activités et l'occasion de voir les gens qu'elle aime pour être là dans cette petite chapelle où il fait froid. Elle est assisse dans une de ses rangées sombre, elle prie et chante avec nous. Son esprit est disponible, son cœur est prêt à accueillir cet enfant Sauveur. Comme elle, nous pensons aux personnes qui nous sont chères, à ceux qui a nos côtés passent Noël seuls, à tout ce qui se passe à travers le monde. Nous pensons à Joseph et à Marie qui ont parcouru des kilomètre, comme nous avons avancé sur le chemin de notre vie, à Jésus qui naît dans une mangeoire; né petit parmi les plus pauvres, il sera grand pour le monde. Ce soir, tout s'apaise, nous sommes disponibles, nous pouvons enfin accueillir cet enfant, ouvrir notre cœur à la prière et chanter notre joie à l'unisson avec des milliers de personnes à travers le monde. »

Dans mon sommeil, je ne sens pas que l'on me déplace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Pour les guests, merci de m'avoir indiqué l'erreur d'allemand, j'espère que je n'en ai pas re-fait.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Lorsque tout doucement mes sens s'éveillent, une odeur me parvient, une douce odeur de sucre et de gingembre qui m'enivre et m'ouvre l'appétit. Une douce odeur? Pas de sensation de propreté parfaite? J'ouvre les yeux paniquée, c'est bien ce que je pensais, je ne suis plus à l'hôpital! Mon cœur décélère aussi rapidement qu'il s'est emballé quand je reconnais ce qui m'entoure. Je suis dans la chambre d'ami de Maura. Je me redresse en douceur tout en passant le bras sur la place d'à côté, elle est encore un peu tiède, elle a dormi avec moi. J'attrape son oreiller et hume son odeur. Mais mon estomac me rappelle que quelque chose de plus intéressant pour lui m'attend. Je trouve rapidement ma paire de béquilles au pied du lit, mon fauteuil m'attend contre le mur, mais je n'ai pas envie de me montrer à Maura faible alors je l'ignore.

J'avance doucement jusqu'à la porte que je pousse en silence. La vision qui s'offre à moi me pétrifie de bonheur. Maura qui est en train de cuisiner, me montre son dos, elle porte une simple nuisette bordeaux qui met en valeur ses courbes qui ondulent au rythme d'une chanson que je ne comprends pas, sûrement du français. Une fois revenue sur terre, je m'avance aussi silencieusement que me permettent mes béquilles, et après les avoir posées contre le bar, l'enlace.

Elle sursaute de surprise mais se reprend vite car elle doit porter une partie de mon poids, mes jambes ne sont plus habituées à me porter. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et j'en profite pour capturer ses lèvres. Étrangement, le goût de celles-ci me semble plus prononcé. Mais malheureusement, elle coupe bien vite ce baiser, je comprends que je suis trop lourde pour elle, alors je me recule et en faisant attention à ne rien renverser, me hisse sur le comptoir pour m'assoir.

-Hey!

-Salut! Bien dormi?

-Très bien, même trop bien. Comment vous m'avez transporté sans risque de réveil?

-Kate...

-Je vois. En tout cas, c'est une bien belle surprise.

-J'espère, c'est ton cadeau de Noël.

-Alors je l'adore!

Maura se penche pour m'embrasser une fois de plus, mais une sonnerie coupe court nos envies. Elle se lance dans une drôle de danse, des plats sortent du four, d'autres les remplacent, mixe une sauce... Quand elle a fini, je lui pose la question qui me taraude depuis l'intervention du bip-bip de sa cuisinière.

-Dis, tu sais que même si j'ai très faim, je ne vais pas tout manger.

-Du bist dumm(tu es bête). J'imagine bien, c'est le repas de ce midi.

-Même à deux on risque de ne pas tout finir. Et arrête de parler en allemand, j'y comprends rien.

-Es gibt das, das Interesse ist. (C'est ça l'intérêt) Je sais Jane, je ne perds pas la tête, bon si d'accord quand t'es à mes côtés oui, mais on n'est pas en tête à tête ce midi.

-Ohh, j'aurais aimé profiter d'un temps enfin seules.

-Je sais, moi aussi. Mais j'ai invité, Frankie et Kate, Tommy et TJ, Frost et Korsak et enfin ta mère et Cavanaugh à manger.

-Tant de monde?

-Oui.

-Et que prépares tu?

-Repas français.

-Miam, mais je mange quoi moi maintenant?

-Pain perdu et bacon grillé.

-Super, j'en rêvais.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais aussi que tu es merveilleuse, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je mange donc mon bacon avec régale. Une musique démarre, c'est étrange, je comprends alors que le reste des chansons étaient en français. Maura fredonne l'air.

-_Je peux te donner une voix avec un rythme et une âme._

_Le cœur d'un gars Gallois qui a perdu sa maison._

_Mets le en harmonie, laisse les mots sonner._

_Portes tes pensées dans la chanson que nous chantons._

…

_Je peux te donner la force de ma fierté ancestral._

_La volonté de continuer quand je suis profondément blessé._

_Qu'importe le sentiment, qu'importe le chemin._

_Il m'aide à continuer de jour en jour._

…

_Je peux te donner une voix avec un rythme et une âme._

_..._

_Les chansons que j'aime et les histoires que je dites._

…

_Je peux te faire sentir bien même lorsque je me sens mal._

…

_Ma force est une plateforme sur laquelle tu peux monter._

…

Maura me regarde en chantant la fin de la chanson, je lis au fond de son regard de l'amour et de la volonté. Lorsque la piste suivante se lance, je demande à Maura:

-Qui chante?

-Jean-Jacques Goldman et Michaël Jones, un chanteur français et un Gallois.

-Ok, j'ai pas tout compris mais j'ai bien aimé, tout pourra me traduire le reste des paroles, s'il te plaît?

-Avec plaisir.

-Tu peux me dire maintenant ce que tu voulais me faire passer dans ton regard à la fin?

-Oui, ça veut dire, « **Je te donne, je te donne**_. _**Tout ce que je vaux, ce que je suis, mes dons, mes défauts**_. _**Mes plus belles chances, mes différences. » .**

**-Ouah!**

**-Tu l'as dit.**

Le silence s'installe entre nous deux et je reprends mon petit-déjeuner. Je sens que le petit être qui habite en moi est aussi réveillé que sa mère. Je passe une main sur mon ventre rebondi de femme enceinte-petit bonhomme je ne sais pas trop vers quoi nous allons tous les deux, ou plutôt tous les trois, car quoiqu'il arrive, je suis certaine que Maura restera à nos côtés. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas te présenter ton père, mais je te raconterais quel homme magnifique il était et tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Je t'aime- je ne le connais pas encore mais je sais que cet enfant sera un être entouré d'amour et de tendresse.

-JANE! Ça va?

-Oui, oui, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu disais?

-Je disais que tu devrais aller te doucher puis te changer, les invités ne vont pas tarder. J'ai rapporté quelques unes de tes affaires en plus, elles sont dans le placard du côté droit, comme d'habitude.

-Merci Maur'.

Nous nous embrassons tendrement et je file aussi rapidement que me permettent mes béquilles pour me glisser sous les jets d'eau massant de la super douche de Maura. Je remarque que mon peignoir est déjà installé sur le chauffage et qu'un tabouret en plastique m'attend pour faciliter l'opération. Maura a vraiment une capacité extra-ordinaire pour penser à tout, et elle m'aime moi! Une pauvre inspectrice de la BPD. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait au Seigneur pour avoir tant de chance. Le jet d'eau chaude me détend. Une fois sortie, je me laisse tomber sur le lit, mon corps réclame du repos. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur le réveil et m'autorise 15 minutes de sieste- il faut que je vois avec Kate si elle a pas un peu sur-dosé le somnifère.

Quand je me réveille, c'est deux heures plus tard. Et merde! Pourquoi Maura m'a-t-elle pas réveillée? J'entends des rires dans le salon, ils sont déjà tous là, je m'habille tant bien que mal et attrape mes béquilles puis pousse la porte d'un coup de pied. Je tombe nez à nez avec Ma' qui me regarde la bouche grande ouverte comme si elle voyait un revenant.

-Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! me dit-elle en me tombant dans les bras.

Heureusement que Frankie réagit rapidement et vole à ma rescousse sinon je serais morte en moins de deux minutes tant l'étreinte de Ma' est puissante. Il me faut quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale.

-Ma'! Je ne pourrais plus t'expliquer ce que je fais ici si tu m'étouffes! En réalité, je ne pourrais pas écouter les explications de Kate sur le fait que je n'étais pas loin de passer le 25 décembre à dormir!

-Excuse moi Jane, c'est Maura qui m'a proposé ce produit, elle pensait que ton SSPT même si il était en partie guérie et ta capacité d'être toujours en alerte auraient influencé sur le produit malheureusement ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça et tu as dormi plus longtemps que prévu.

-Maur'? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée?

-Je sais pas mais demande donc à Frankie pourquoi tu es là, c'est bien la question non?

-Oui. Frankie?

-Joyeux Noël sœurette! Je n'avais pas d'idée pour ton cadeau alors j'ai imaginé ce petit stratagème.

-Merci.

Je lui donne quand même un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour la forme, mais je suis tellement heureuse de fêter Noël en famille. Tout le monde éclate de rire et les discussions repartent de plus belle. Une fois toutes les personnes présentes saluées, je peux enfin parler à Maura seul à seul.

-Ça va Jane?

-Oui et toi? Tes plats sont prêts?

-Ça va, on passe à table dans 10 minutes.

-D'accord. Tu me passes un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.

-Tiens, elle se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille, j'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser.

-Moi aussi mais je me sens pas prête.

-Je sais Jane et je t'ai déjà dit que je te laisserais mener la danse.

-Merci.

Le repas est aussi bon que je l'imaginais. Au moment du dessert, tout le monde se lève de table. Surprise, je les regarde se diriger vers leur sac respectif et en sortir des paquets. Et merde! J'ai oublié les cadeaux, j'ai rien à offrir à personne. Quand vient mon tour, je m'excuse et laisse passer mon tour mais juste quand Frankie commence son petit discours, je l'interrompt.

-Excuse moi, j'ai une idée. Alors, mon cadeau est dédié à Maura. Toi qui m'a dit et redit que tu me laisserais le temps d'aller à mon rythme. Aujourd'hui je sais que je veux continuer à vivre avec toi, tous nos fous rires, nos moments passés ensemble mais aussi ces petits regards par lesquels nous nous comprenons sans un mot. Alors aujourd'hui, je me lâche et devant toute ma famille que tu as réuni pour cette fête alors que la tienne voulais manger dans un grand restaurant, que tu as préféré ma famille de sang et de cœur issu des rues de Boston et non de ta sphère de la haute société, je te dis Je t'aime Maura.

Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse passionnément devant les applaudissements et sourires de ma famille. Je suis heureuse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut à tous! Comme d'habitude, merci aux reviewers. Je suis désolée de poster que maintenant mais la période des fêtes est toujours très chargée chez moi donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Le réveil de Maura sonne, je la sens se retourner et éteindre l'objet de son mécontentement qu'elle exprime en un grognement. Je me retourne pour la voir sortir du lit, elle me voit en se retournant et m'embrasse tendrement.

-Rendors toi meine Liebe.

-Tu as raison ce lit est si moelleux.

-Serait-ce du sarcasme Jane?

-Non...

-Tu sais que je t'aime?

-Pas autant que moi. Tu rentres manger ce midi?

-J'aurais aimé mais Cavanaugh m'a obligé à participer à un repas au poste. Je rentrerais tôt ce soir.

-D'accord.

Au fin fond de moi, je jubile. Cavanaugh a suivi mon plan à la lettre, non pas que j'aime pas voir Maura mais aujourd'hui, c'est le 14 février et je lui ai prévu une surprise mais mon ventre m'interdit les mouvements trop brusques. J'ai besoin de toute la journée pour la préparer et le repas de Cavanaugh permet d'éloigner mon amour de la maison. Je fais donc mine de me rendormir et guette le bruit que font les clés dans la serrure.

C'est bon! Je peux attaquer la mission rangement de l'opération M-14. Après une rapide douche et une courte hésitation devant le placard qui se termine par l'enfilage d'un jean et d'un T-shirt de la BPD, je me concocte un bon petit déjeuner comme depuis mon retour chez Maura: café, jus d'orange, bacon, tartines. J'enchaîne sur la vaisselle et commence à sortir l'ensemble des recettes dont j'ai besoin pour mon dîner aux chandelles. Une fois la liste des courses terminées, je pars chez l'épicier au bout de la rue faire le plein.

Quand je rentre, j'allume la chaîne hifi avec le disque de Goldman, depuis que j'ai fait le rapprochement entre le texte de la dernière lettre de Casey et la chanson que m'a fait découvrir Maura, Je te donne, je l'écoute en boucle. J'ai tanné Maura pendant un mois pour qu'elle me traduise toutes ses chansons et elle l'a fait avec beaucoup d'amour, je m'en suis rendu compte le jour où elle a lâché au dessus de la table le classeur dans lequel elle les a rangées qui a fait un tel bruit que j'ai cru que c'était l'ensemble de ses cours de médecine. Il faut dire qu'il en a écrit près de 250 chansons qui ont toutes un fond impressionnant. Bref, il faut que je me mette au boulot, ma pièce montée et mes raviolis ne se font pas tout seul, dommage!

Pendant plus de trois heures, je pèse, cuit, coupe, fait revenir, etc... Vers 14 heures, je peux enfin me poser un peu après avoir manger un petit morceau. Je m'allonge sur le canapé en passant une main sur mon ventre. Et rapidement, je me remémore un jour spécial.

_Nous dinions aux chandelles avec Maura. C'était dans la nuit du 31 décembre, elle m'avait fait la surprise de cette superbe soirée pendant ma longue sieste._

_En effet, après une semaine mouvementée par les multiples visites que j'avais reçues par ma famille et mes collègues, je m'étais affalée sur mon lit quand le kinésithérapeute m'avait appris, par un coup de téléphone, son incapacité de venir pour ma séance quotidienne. Je m'étais rapidement excusée auprès de Maura avant de sombrer dans les bras Morphée._

_A mon réveil, la chambre était emplie d'une douce odeur de « fondant au chocolat avec sa réduction au moka accompagné d'une pointe de vanille de Madagascar », enfin c'était comme cela que Maura m'avait présenté le merveilleux dessert du repas. Je n'eus pas le temps d'attraper mes béquilles et partir enquêter sur la provenance de cette odeur qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, me voyant, elle s'exclama:_

_-Ah, tu te lèves juste à temps, le bain est prêt._

_-Quel bain? Ah oui, j'oublie toujours le jacuzzi que tu possèdes dans ta salle de bain d'ami et une baignoire._

_-Jane... Je ne relèverais pas et t'invite à aller t'installer bien confortablement et profiter de ce moment de calme._

_-Merci, mais je préfèrerais que tu m'accompagnes, j'ai peur de me noyer dans ta piscine intérieure._

_J'avais tout cela en l'attirant vers moi par le poignet car elle s'était approchée trop près du lit. L'embrassant amoureusement, je me perdis un instant dans la joie de cet amour partagé et vécu avec simplicité et sans public. _

_-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi, mais vas-y tant que l'eau est chaude, je serais te rejoindre._

_-Oui « Ô Capitaine, mon capitaine »_

_-Tu cites Walt Whitman maintenant?_

_-Seulement le Cercle des poètes disparus mais si tu préfères ton Walt, vas-y._

_Elle levait les yeux au ciel et s'échappa de la chambre non sans avoir auparavant requis un dernier baiser. Pouvant enfin me lever sans être interrompue par la beauté fatale qu'est Maura._

_Lorsque je poussais la porte, je fus accueillie par l'odeur du lotus caractéristique de ma logeuse. Une ribambelle de bougies menaient vers la baignoire remplie. Une légère mousse recouvrait l'eau et des fleurs de lotus l'ornaient. Je tentais tant bien que mal de poser mes affaires pliées proprement sur la chaise à moitié appuyée sur une béquille et me glissais dans l'eau._

_Peu de temps après, Maura me rejoignit, laissant tomber ses vêtements à ses pieds, elle m'offrit la vue de son corps magnifique. Avant de venir à mes côtés, elle lança la musique, toujours du français, toujours Goldman. Elle chantait en anglais pour que le message me parvienne correctement. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire ses sentiments sans passer par la musique ou la poésie. Il me fallu peu de temps pour reconnaître le texte que Casey m'avait offert dans sa dernière lettre et une larme m'échappa puis glissa le long de ma joue. Maura al vit, l'essuya du pouce et tenta de parler pour me consoler. Elle ne le put, ayant poser un de mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour les fermer, je remplaçais bien vite le scellé précaire par mes lèvres, ne pouvant m'empêcher de les goûter une fois de plus._

_Bien vite, ce tendre baiser, s'intensifiait et s'enflammait. Bien vite, nous voulions plus que ces simples baisers langoureux, tout notre corps voulait sentir celui de l'autre contre lui. J'attaquais la moindre parcelle du cou de Maura pendant qu'elle redessinait ma mâchoire. Mais je fus coupée dans mon élan._

_-On devrait aller dans le lit, Jane, c'est pas confortable pour toi et le bébé._

_-En vitesse alors mio cuore, lui disais-je d'une voix plus roque que d'habitude._

_Immédiatement, elle saisit une serviette et m'aida à sortir du bain. Elle entreprit tout de suite de sécher la moindre parcelle de mon corps pour éviter que j'attrape froid. Mais ce qui me réchauffait réellement était l'ensemble des baisers dont Maura recouvrait ma peau dès que celle-ci était sèche. En effet, la sensation de ses lèvres sur mon corps créait en moi une chaleur intense. Avec une infini tendresse, elle me sécha tout en nous dirigeant vers le lit et lorsque je tapai mes jambes sur le bord de celui-ci et que l'élément me fit tomber avec Maura, elle garda la lucidité de tendre les bras pour ne pas m'écraser. _

_La chute avait fait glisser la serviette et désormais, Maura découvrait la naissance de mes seins. Tout en douceur, elle embrassa la peau récemment mis à nu et je poussai un gémissement de bonheur. Puis elle l'abandonna pour m'embrasser à nouveau avant de redescendre traçant de sa langue une ligne enflammée sur ma peau. Elle posa une multitudes de petits baisers sur les cicatrices de mon ventre et petit à petit, descendit de l'autre côté de mon ventre arrondi de femme enceinte._

_Instinctivement, je m'étais contractée et les larmes avaient recommencé à couler, Maura s'en aperçut et revint m'embrasser tendrement tout en remontant le drap sur mon corps. Elle m'avait bercé comme une mère sans jamais demander les raisons de cette peine. _

La raison est simple, j'avais honte de moi, je me rappelle encore de son corps magnifiquement sculpté et proportionné lorsqu'elle m'avait rejoint dans le bain. Je me sentais moche face à une telle beauté fatale. Alors, quand Je te donne démarre, je me promets que ce soir je donnerais tout mon être à Maura.

Cela fait plus d'une heure que Maura m'a dit qu'elle arrivait. Je l'ai appelé 15 fois et laissé 25 sms. J'ai même appelé son bureau à la morgue, je n'ai eu personne. Je sens que mon cœur frappe de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine comme si il voulait sortir. J'ai appelé Frost, il est plus au poste, il est parti tôt pour se préparer pour son rendez-vous de ce soir, mais il m'a assuré qu'il n'y a aucune affaire urgente en ce moment. La panique augmente une fois de plus. Malgré ma fatigue, je décide de me rendre au poste voir si Maura ne m'y fait pas une surprise, on ne sait jamais, mais j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment. Quand j'arrive enfin après avoir traversé la ville au milieu de l'heure de pointe, cela fait plus de trois heures que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Maura. Comme d'habitude, j'abandonne ma voiture sur l'emplacement indiqué « stationnement interdit » et je monte en vitesse les marches du perron. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je tombe nez à nez avec Korsak qui sort. Il me regarde surpris avant de m'interroger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-T'as pas vu Maura?

-Non?! Mais Jane ...

Je le contourne sans prendre le temps d'écouter ce qu'il a à me dire, je sais qu'il me suit que par le fond sonore qui essaye de traverser la brume de mon esprit. Tant pis pour mes jambes pas encore toutes à fait remises d'aplomb, je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur, je descends donc les escaliers. Les portes que je croise claquent derrière moi, je cherche de tous les côtés la silhouette désormais familière de celle que j'aime. Mais il n'y a personne dans son bureau. Korsak arrive peu de temps après moi.

-Mon Dieu, Jane, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je ne trouve pas Maura. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tient voilà Suzanne qui va te dire que ta femme est encore entrain de travailler sur un échantillon. Bonsoir, Suzanne, vous n'auriez pas vu le Docteur Isles?

-Si, mais c'était il y a plus de trois heures pour m'annoncer qu'elle partait.

Je hurle avant de m'effondrer dans le bureau de la morgue. Ce mauvais pré-sentiment était réel, Maura a disparu...


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut à tous! Pour commencer merci pour vos reviews, je sais que j'ai été méchante avec vous sur le chapitre précédent et cela me fait plaisir que vous m'en vouliez pas trop. (En même temps, comme certains l'ont dit, sans moi, plus d'histoire...).**

**Ce chapitre est une song-fic, une envie... un essai surtout, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis. Le titre est Où es tu? de Patrick Bruel, cette chanson rend hommage aux familles des journalistes enlevés dans l'exercice de leur métier. Alors, je profite de ce petit mot pour exprimer une profonde et sincère pensée à toutes ces familles qui sont dans l'angoisse, notamment celles des journalistes enlevés. Je pense aussi aux familles des représentants de l'ordre qui seront en mission demain et après demain et passeront les fêtes loin de leur famille sur le terrain comme Jane. Finalement, ma pensée s'en va faire toutes les personnes qui passeront un Noël seul et à vous mes lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début ou pas.**

**Je m'arrête ici, sinon le mot sera aussi long que le chapitre. Joyeux Noël à tous, j'espère vous revoir avant le 31, si ce n'est pas le cas, bonne fin d'année.**

**Erec**

**Bonne lecture!**

Je m'effondre en larmes, n'entends plus la voix de Korsak, tout me semble dérisoire. Je n'ai plus aucune force, pas même celle de partir à la recherche de son kidnappeur, alors je m'effondre au sol , le sommeil m'engloutit et les cauchemars démarrent.

**Dépêche AFP, un coup de fil, tu dois partir**

_Maura se lève, les médecins sans frontière l'ont appelée, depuis qu'elle a décidé de faire partir de cette association, je prie de ne pas voir son téléphone indépendamment du mien._

**Vite, un sac photo, tes objectifs, de quoi écrire**

_-Ils n'autorisent pas les journalistes, alors il faut bien que quelqu'un annonce au monde ce qu'il se passe là bas, me dit-elle._

_-Pourquoi toi?_

_-Car j'y pense._

_-Mais à toi, y penses-tu? Tu prends déjà assez de risques à partir dans un lieu où il y a la guerre..._

_-Chut, on a déjà eu cette discussion._

_Elle m'embrasse, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux gars qui vont me poser des questions demain matin._

**Dans cette rue qui dort, je te sers fort, fais gaffe à toi  
Je sais que tu n'as pas peur mais moi, j'ai un peu froid**

_J'ai peur, peur que tu partes loin de moi et jamais ne revienne, peur du vide que tu laisses, peur de ce qu'il peut se passer là bas, peur de ce que je devrais dire aux gars demain._**  
**

**Ton avion s'envole encore vers quelle guerre, vers quel combat  
Une fois de plus les enfants demanderont pourquoi t'y vas**

_-Embrasse les enfants pour moi, s'il te plaît._

_-D'accord, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas les réveiller._

_-Non._

**Une fois de plus je répondrai, que sans leur maman, personne ne saura  
Et que pendant tout ce temps, seules tes images parleront de toi**

Où es-tu ? M'entends-tu ?

_Maura, s'il te plaît réponds moi! Je ne pense qu'à toi jour après jour, je vois tes images prises en cachette et la peur augmente. J'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras, les garçons te veulent pour lire une histoire. Je crois qu'ils ont un peu marre de manger des pâtes aussi. Tu me manques, tu leur manques, tu nous manques._

**Dix jours que tu es partie et tes messages se font rares  
À la radio, ils ont dit que les rebelles prennent le pouvoir  
Ce matin, à l'école, les enfants ont entendus l'histoire**

_Je leur explique que tu es partie sauver des vies, mais y laisseras tu la tienne? Le grand s'interroge, tu lui as dit que tu t'occupais des morts, mais des morts, il y en a ici tous les jours, pourquoi partir? Le petit est perdu sans toi, un peu comme moi, mais je reste forte pour eux._

**Moi, je crève de ne pas sentir ta peau quand viens le soir  
**

_Notre grand lit est froid sans toi à mes côtés, la maison semble vide sans ton rire, les documentaires sur la faune et la flore sont ennuyeux sans tes yeux émerveillés. _

**Devant la télé, je sais le prix de chaque image**

**Tellement peur de voir ton nom un jour en première page**

_Ta dernière lettre m'a fait peur quand tu écris que lors de la dernière fouille, les autorités ont failli trouver tes pellicules. Tu sais ce qu'ils font de ceux qui passent outre leurs règles, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es loin de moi, s'il te plaît reviens moi et vite!_

**Je t'entends courir sous une pluie de feu et d'enfer  
Je t'envoie ce que je peux, tous nos sourires dans tes déserts  
**

_Les gars te font de magnifiques dessins, Casey t'a dessiné dans un costume de super héros mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux balles qui sifflent au-dessus de ta tête, tu n'es pas préparé pour cela. Je sais que tu me répondras que c'est ce que je vis au quotidien à la BPD, mais j'ai peur pour toi et rien ne fera disparaître ce sentiment si ce n'est ton corps au creux de mes bras._

**Où es-tu ? M'entends-tu ?  
**

_Tu me manques, tu leur manques, tu nous manques._

**Dépêche AFP, en pleine nuit, tu ne rentres pas**

_Les médecins sans frontière m'appellent, je suis à deux doigts de mourir quand je ne reconnais pas la voix de Frost. Mon monde s'écroule, tu as disparu, j'entends à peine l'homme dire qu'une équipe a été envoyé pour te retrouver et qu'il faut garder espoir._

**Une journaliste enlevée, toutes les télés ne parlent que de ça**

_Tu n'es pas journaliste, tu n'es même pas médecin, tu es Le médecin légiste en Chef du Massachusetts. Les vrais journalistes sont devant notre porte, tous les jours, ils essayent d'avoir une interview de ma part ou des personnes qui viennent nous voir. Les gars ne vont plus à l'école, c'est Ma' qui leur fait les cours à la maison. Cavanaugh a mobilisé des hommes pour éloigner les curieux. Je continue d'aller au boulot, avec encore plus de rage qu'avant, personne ne devrait vivre l'horreur d'apprendre la disparition de sa moitié. _

**Un peu partout ta photo avec écrit « on t'oublie pas »**

_Au poste, des boîtes sont posées un peu partout pour nous, les gars me regardent compatissant, je hais tout cela. Hier, j'ai failli tuer l'officier à l'accueil car il me regardait trop et faisait tinté la conserve qui sert de tirelire pour que les autres me donnent de l'argent. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, je te veux toi!_

**Les enfants me regardent, ne disent rien, on t'attendra (on t'attendra)**

Où es-tu ? M'entends-tu ?

_Tu me manques, tu leur manques, tu nous manques._

**Tu m'as dit que certains soirs tu t'endors en pleurant  
Que les fenêtres du monde se ferment sur toi en chuchotant**

_Je tiens encore l'enveloppe que j'ai reçu, ta lettre est posée sur le comptoir, je sais désormais sûre que tu vis encore mais je ne peux pas croire au traitement de faveur que t'offre ton statut de médecin. Lors de mes enquêtes, j'ai trop souvent vu des lettres pour forcer les familles à payer les rançons suivies de cadavre. Mais l'espoir est de nouveau là et je vais me battre, pour toi, pour les gars. Alors, je prends un stylo et te réponds_

**Je te dis qu'il faut tenir que tous ici suivent ton histoire  
Je m'accroche à ces sourires qui passent sur moi dans les couloirs**

_Ceux qui hier encore étaient dans mon collimateur pour pitié, sont désormais hors de danger, leur amitié m'aide à avancer, mais rien n'est plus comme avant sans toi et ton sourire ravageur ma beauté fatale._

**Je te vois courir sur le tarmac demain peut être  
Je t'entends venir je te serre déjà dans mes rêves**

Un rêve! C'est ça, ce n'est qu'un rêve, je me réveille en sueur et d'un seul coup. Il me faut quelques instants pour reconnaître le lieu où je suis, ton bureau à la morgue? Mais que c'est-il passer? Kate arrive avec un café et me regarde compatissante, les images de la veille me reviennent, ce n'est pas qu'un rêve, tu as réellement disparu.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de retard, désolé mais le mélange, vacances, fêtes, examens, ça laisse pas trop de temps pour écrire. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2014 remplie de joie, bonheur, rencontres, amitiés, amour et, surtout, de fictions. **

**Pour ceux qui ont lu When the Past Goes Back de wxcvb1710 reconnaîtront peut-être un des passages de sa fiction. Je tiens donc à vous dire que je ne fais pas de plagiat, d'une part car c'est moi qui est écrit une partie de ce chapitre pour elle et d'autre parce que je lui ai demandé l'autorisation qu'elle m'a donnée. **

**Je vous rassure que le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas autant d'arriver mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ma fiction arrive à sa fin et même si je ne connais pas le nombre de chapitres que je vais écrire, je sais qu'il ne dépassera pas 5-6.**

**Bonne lecture!**

« J'ai pas trouvé les mots pour consoler l'inconsolable » Grand Corps Malade

J'attrape le café qu'elle me tend et le bois en silence. Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête, mais avant tout, pourquoi? Pourquoi, quelqu'un a enlevé Maura? Car une chose est sûre au fin fond de mon cœur, elle n'est pas partie de son plein gré, elle ne m'aurait pas abandonnée. Finalement, je prends conscience que la présence de Kate est quelque chose d'anormal en ce lieu.

-Que faîtes vous ici?

-Tu. Que fais-tu ici? Le lieutenant Frost a appelé Frankie pour avoir de l'aide et lui apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Comme nous étions ensemble pour fêter la saint-Valentin, j'ai décidé de l'accompagner surtout que Frost avait signalé que tu t'étais effondrée.

-Merci...

Je me sens mal, Frankie m'avait demandé de l'aide pour cette soirée qu'il voulait exceptionnelle et je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de la gâcher. Et le plus surprenant c'est que les deux tourtereaux ne semblent pas m'en vouloir. Il y a vraiment des gens pour qui je compte, cette révélation finit de m'anéantir et je m'effondre en larmes. Kate s'approche et commence à me réconforter en douceur.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

-...

-Ca va aller.

-...

-Les gars vont la retrouver...

-NON! JE vais la retrouver! Dis je en m'élançant vers l'ascenseur.

Kate essaye de me rattraper mais je n'entends que son cri lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se referment.

-... le bébé att...

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre à l'étage de la criminelle, j'ai un temps d'arrêt, cela fait quatre mois que je n'ai pas passé le seuil du poste et encore moins les portes de la machine comme je suis en train de le faire. C'est étrange cette sensation que tout a changér alors que dans le fond on sait que tout est pareil qu'avant. Je prends quelques secondes pour observer les gars bosser. Frost est au téléphone tout en épluchant ce qui ressemble à des relevés téléphoniques. Korsak récupère des affaires et des sacs à indices, il va bientôt partir chez Maura pour récupérer tout ce qui peut avoir un rapport avec cette histoire. Frankie est au téléphone à mon bureau.

-...

-Oui, d'accord, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Merci de prévenir.

-...

-Je lui dirais de prendre soin du Rizzoli Jr. Tiens d'ailleurs la voilà.

-...

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Jane!

-Quoi Frankie?

-Kate te demande de faire attention à Rizzoli Jr, tu es enceinte, fait pas de bêtises, Maura t'en voudrait.

-Je sais, merci.

Il me sourit et m'enlace, puis, Korsak lui fait signe de le suivre. D'un geste Frankie attrape sa veste et le suit, je sais où ils vont à la morgue, au bureau de Maura puis chez elle. J'espère qu'ils trouveront quelques choses pour arrêter le malade qui la retient et que je puisse lui vider mon chargeur dans le ventre en deux temps trois mouvements.

_Quand mon regard se reporte vers l'homme qui a osé me prendre Maura, toujours debout face à moi, le sourire au lèvres. Je lève mon arme devant moi et avance le doigt sur la gâchette. J'entends Frost hurler de ne pas tirer mais je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. La voix de Maura retentit et me crie la même chose. Mais mon esprit n'a qu'une chose en tête, la douleur que lui a fait subir Cet homme. Tout en avançant, je tire une première fois dans sa tête, la balle touche sa cible entre les deux yeux, je devrais m'arrêter là mais ma haine et plus forte. Alors je continue et vide mon chargeur dans la poitrine de celui-ci, me fichant pas mal des conséquences de mon acte._

-Rizzoli! Crie Cavanaugh.

-Oui chef! Lui répond Frankie.

-Non l'autre.

Je souris, il y a bien une chose qui a changé ici et cela me gêne pas, je suis plutôt heureuse que mon petit frère ait réussi à se faire un nom sans être dans mon ombre. Je m'avance vers le bureau du grand patron. Il me fait signe de rentrer et referme derrière lui. Il va s'asseoir sur son fauteuil avec un air anxieux. Je m'installe sur la chaise devant lui, je suis fatiguée d'être debout et je suis enceinte, merde!

-Vous me posez problème Rizzoli, vous le savez ça?

-J'imagine. Mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas de suivre l'enquête et d'y participer.

-En effet, je le sais mais ce n'est pas le seul problème. Mes problèmes ont commencé quand Hoyt Jr vous as eu.

-Non, quand ce salaud m'a mis hors service pour une durée indéterminée! Voilà quand vos ennuis ont commencé.

-Vous avez raison, toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, mon médecin légiste est kidnappé, je ne peux pas mettre mon meilleur inspecteur sur l'affaire car vous êtes en arrêt maladie. Mais votre relation avec le Dr Isles combiné avec le fait que je vous ai rendu votre arme et votre insigne à la demande expresse de l'inspecteur Rizzoli dans le cadre de votre guérison du SSPT, fait que vous êtes devenue dangereuse Rizzoli.

-QUOI!?

-Calmez vous, vous savez comme moi que vous n'êtes pas un as pour gérer votre colère surtout quand la vie de vos proches sont en jeux comme ici. Surtout que précisément parce que la vie de Maura est sur un fil vous allez me demander de lever votre arrêt maladie malgré le fait que vous soyez enceinte de huit mois...

-Bravo vous êtes fort en devinette Commandant mais excusez moi j'ai une personne à retrouver.

Je me lève passablement énervée, si il croit qu'il peut me mettre à la porte du poste...

-RIZZOLI! Je peux pas vous réintégrer et vous le savez autant que moi. Par contre...

Je me retourne la main encore sur la poignée et le regarde surprise. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas me réhabiliter d'un claquement de doigts mais je compte sur sa bonté pour fermer les yeux.

-Par contre, je peux vous engager sur cette enquête.

-Comment?

-En vous prenant comme intervenant.

-Où je signe?

-Attendez, cela veut dire que vous serez payée mais que vous n'avez pas le droit de participer à une arrestation ou un interrogatoire. Je vous interdis de quitter le poste sauf pour rentrer chez vous dormir.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Ce n'est rien. Allez dépêchez vous, il vous semble que vous avez un kidnappeur à attraper.

Je lui serre la main en souriant et il me répond lorsque je m'apprête à refermer la porte, il me dit:

-Faîtes attention Rizzoli, il n'y a pas que votre réputation et carrière en jeu.

C'est avec plaisir que je reprends possession de mon bureau devant un Frost surpris. Je lui explique en deux mots que je fais partie de l'aventure puis lui demande ce qu'il a trouvé dans les relevés.

-Nada, rien, nothing, nicht, niente.

-Tant que ça?

-Les seuls coups de fils qu'elle passe c'est toi ou le boulot.

-Pfff, Maura si tu m'entends, la prochaine fois, soit un peu moins sérieuse s'il te plaît que l'on est une piste de départ, dis-je dépitée.

Frost part dans un fou rire sans fin devant mon air dépité. Il lui faut une dizaine de minutes pour enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur une autre piste.

Je ressens la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil sur mon bras et le poids d'une veste sur mon dos, je suis bien. Attendez ! Un rayon de soleil, une veste... J'étais en train de travailler au poste. J'ouvre les yeux, en effet, j'étais et je me suis endormie, Frankie n'a pas voulu me réveiller mais à poser sa veste sur moi, d'ailleurs, le voilà qui arrive avec deux cafés en main. Il me sourit et je lui réponds.

-Ça va frérot ?

-Très bien, et toi ?

-Mal partout, tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller ?

-Tu rigoles, tu risques de ne pas fermer l'œil de toute l'enquête car je sais que le moindre indice va créer chez toi une dose d'adrénaline immense, alors comme on a presque rien trouvé chez Maura, je me suis permis de ne pas te réveiller.

-Moi qui comptais justement sur toi pour... Attends ! Tu as dit « presque rien » ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais te montrer Jane...

-Je me contre fous de ne pas aimer ce que je vais voir, j'aime Maura quoiqu'elle est pu faire et rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de la retrouver.

-Je sais Jane et sache que Maura n'a rien fait de mal, si ce n'est d'être belle et intelligente.

-Pardon ?

-Viens, suis-moi, tu vas comprendre.

Je me lève et le suis dans la salle attenante. Frankie me montre un carton rempli de lettres en me tendant des gants. Je m'assois, j'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver et seule la présence de mon petit frère me donne le courage d'attaquer la lecture car je sais que quelque soit ma réaction, il saura quoi faire et m'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

J'attrape la première enveloppe, l'ouvre et attaque ma lecture :

« _Ma chère Maura,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu attends comme moi notre rencontre... »_

Je n'ai pas besoin de lire plus pour avoir une envie meurtrière envers la personne qui a écrit ces mots.


End file.
